Beauty's Beast
by Trails.Of.Broken.Hearts
Summary: Trading herself for Toby, Sarah finds herself in the castle of a disfigured, Goblin King. An estranged father, subjects ordered into silence and a prophecy all point to something. Can Sarah solve the mysteries of the Labyrinth before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

_So here it is. I was struck with the idea to do fanfictions based on fairy tales. I hope to go through several different movies and books, but we'll see... I don't really want to commit to anything just yet, so enjoy this in the meantime! _

"I wish the goblins would take you away," Sarah said bitterly, flipping off the light, "Right now." She turned and entered into the hallway, and Toby's screams abruptly stopped. Sarah turned back around hesitantly. No one stopped crying that quickly. "Toby?" she called into the dark room, "Toby, why aren't you crying?" She tried turning the light on, but the power seemed to have been cut. Slowly approaching the bed, Sarah heard strange noises coming from around the bedroom, but tried to ignore them until she found out what was wrong with Toby. With a gasp, she flipped back the blanket in the crib, and found it to be empty.

Thunder crashed, lightning flashed and suddenly, the bedroom windows flew open. An owl flew in and with a flash of smoke, turned into what might have been a man. But this man, if he could be so called that, looked...terrifying. Horrific. Hideous even. Dressed in tight, black armor, half the man's face was uneven and almost scale-like. His hair, or what there was of it, hung long, blonde, and limply thin on one side, and was nearly non-existent, save for a bit of fuzz, on the other half of his head. His eyes were mis-matched, on blue and the other dark brown, and the deformed skin was a greenish-brown hue.

Sarah gave a shriek, and stepped back, only to find herself surrounded by-**_goblins?_**

"You're him aren't you?" She asked, realization dawning on her, "You're the goblin king.

The man smirked and gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"I'd like my brother back," Sarah pleaded, "Please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said," the Goblin King replied coldly.

"But I have to get my brother back," Sarah protested miserably, "Please. He must be so scared."

"What's said is said," the king repeated, "You can't get him back."

"But I need him here!" She implored, "Please. Where is he?"

"You know very well where he is." The king informed her. When Sarah looked puzzled, he shrugged and added, "He's in my castle." He gestured out the window, to a castle surrounded by a labyrinth which had magically come into view.

"There must be something I can do." Sarah begged, "I'll do anything! Please, just give me my brother back."

The Goblin King frowned. "There's nothing you can do." he stated, "You wished him away to me."

"Oh please!" Sarah cried, becoming desperate, "You can't keep him there." The king shrugged and swept around, preparing to turn back into an owl and leave.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed, "Wait. T-take me instead." The Goblin King froze, and slowly turned around. "You know, like a trade," Sarah continued, "You can do that, can't you?"

The king studied her for a moment. "You mean to say that you'd come and stay in my castle, willingly?" he asked. Sarah nodded. A goblin standing next to the king tugged on his pant leg and gave him a pointed look.

"I'd take Toby's place." she rambled, trying to keep the king's attention, "Just don't leave him there. Please. I'd be good, I prom-"

"Enough!" the Goblin King cut in, "I accept your offer." He turned to the goblin standing at his side. "Bring the child back here." he ordered, "And have a room prepared for our new guest." He gestured out the window. "Follow that path," he instructed Sarah, "At the foot of the hill you should find a dwarf. Calls himself Hogbrain or something. Tell him his majesty King Jareth has ordered him to take you directly to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth."

Sarah gave a small sob and fled out the opening. _What have I done?_ she asked herself miserably as she made her way down the narrow path. Coming to the foot of the hill, she found the dwarf the king had mentioned, relieving himself in a pond. "Are you Hogbrain?" she asked through sniffs, trying not to look.

The dwarf gave a start and fastened up his pants. "No I aint'!" he protested, "I'm Hoggle!"

Sarah blinked. "Oh." she said, "Well I was told to tell you his majesty King Jareth ordered you to take me directly to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth." She swept her sleeve across her eyes, trying to rid herself of the tears that threatened to spill over once more.

Eyes widening in surprise, Hoggle asked, "Jareth's taking you to his castle?" When Sarah burst into tears, he took it as a yes. "Alright, alright." he said, backing up with his hands in the air, "I'll take you. Don't have to cry about it." He led the miserable girl to a set of doors, and they began trekking down the passageway into the labyrinth.

"What do they mean labyrinth?" Sarah asked at length with another sniff, "There aren't any turns or openings or anything!"

Hoggle snorted. "'Course there are." he said, "You're just not seein' 'em. Ahh, here we are." He came up to what seemed to be a brick wall. "This way", he said, and walked into a hidden passage. Sarah gaped in amazement and followed after the dwarf.

"Wait!" a small voice called, just before Sarah disappeared. She turned back and glanced around. "Who said that?" she asked.

"Over here!" the voice called again. "Look down!" Sarah did, and found herself looking at a small blue worm. "Hello." she said tentatively.

"'Ello," the worm greeted cheerfully, "I just wanted to warn you not to go that way."

"Why shouldn't I go that way?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It'll take you straight to that castle!" the worm warned, "And you don't want to be going-"

"That'll be enough from _you_!" Hoggle interrupted, coming up behind Sarah. "We be wanting to go to the castle, and you'd best keep your nose where it belongs."

"So King Jareth's finally found himself a girl?" the worm asked, eyeing Sarah and suddenly looking very serious, "Is she the one, you think?"

"Am I what?" Sarah asked, confused.

Hoggle grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the worm. "Nothing!" he said, a bit too loudly, "Nothing at all. Now you just mind your own business and stop asking questions I can't answer! And you!" he called back to the worm, "Keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you!"

Sarah allowed herself to be pulled along, but wondered what the worm was talking about. "If you can't answer any questions," she asked, "Who can?"

"Stop asking me stuff!" Hoggle exclaimed, "You can ask the king when you get to the castle."

"Are we there yet?" Sarah asked, "How much farther, do you think?"

Hoggle sighed. "So many questions! Yes, we're almost there. See?"

Looking up, Sarah saw that the castle loomed not too far ahead. It looked less foreboding up close, but not any friendlier. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as they drew nearer. "You can go in through that door," Hoggle said, pointing, "It'll take you to the castle kitchens. Ask to be taken to the throne room." He turned and began to walk away.

"Thank you, Hogwart." Sarah called after him.

"Arrgh!" exclaimed the dwarf, "It's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you!"

Sarah's face clouded with concern. "Warn me about what?" she shouted to the retreating figure.

"Stop asking questions!" was Hoggle's reply, and then he was out of sight.

"Alright then." Sarah said with a shrug. "Better get this over with." She pushed the door open, and found herself standing in a kitchen, full of goblins running around, some with steaming pans, others with pots full of dirty water. Sarah dodged a goblin carrying a large bowl of what appeared to be pudding, and found herself face to face with a rather large and rather portly goblin, wooden spoon in one hand, dishrag in the other.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" the goblin demanded in a rough voice, "I ain't giving scraps away to nobody. Now shoo!" He began to swipe at Sarah with the dishrag.

"Wait, stop!" Sarah protested, putting her hands up in defense, "I'm here to see the king!"

The goblin immediately halted his assault. "You're here to see King Jareth?" he asked incredulously, "You-you want to see him?"

Sarah huffed. "Why is everyone so shocked when I say that? I don't particularly want to _see_ him, but I made a deal."

"A deal?" another goblin, carrying a tray of roast beef, "You going to stay here? You going to change-"

"That'll be quite enough," a voice cut in. Sarah spun around and saw an old, grey-haired man standing in a doorway. "You are to come with me." the stranger said.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

The stranger smirked. "Although it's none of your business, I'm his royal majesty's advisor. My name is Garret. Now if you're through with asking questions..." he trailed off. Sarah ducked her head in embarrassment. "Yes." she replied meekly.

"Then please follow me." Garret said, gesturing out the door. Sarah hurried out of the kitchen. Garret followed, and as she turned around to ask him a question, she noticed his eyes were blank, as though he could not see.

"Are you blind?" she asked him bluntly. Garret smiled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Sarah wanted to ask why a blind man was the king's advisor, but out of politeness, refrained.

"Why is everyone so secretive?" she asked instead, "What exactly is going on."

"I am not permitted to answer that," was Garret's reply. Sarah huffed.

"Are you allowed to tell me why you're here?" she ventured.

"I don't understand the question." Garret answered, "I am here to serve his majesty."

"I know that!" Sarah snapped, "I mean, how come you're not a goblin? Isn't this a goblin city?"

Garret smiled. "It is. I am actually not native to the Underground. My mother wished me away many years ago, and I was sent to serve his highness."

Clasping her hands over her mouth, Sarah exclaimed, "How horrible!" Garret shook his head.

"Not really," he said, "I'm the king's advisor, and that alone grants me quite a bit of power." The pair came upon a large door. "These will be your living quarters," Garret informed her, "If you need anything, call for a goblin. You have an audience with his majesty King Jareth tomorrow, at noon. I'll be sure to send you your own goblin by then, to show you around and such."

Sarah thanked the man, and pushed open the heavy door with a grunt. _I don't know how something as small as a goblin would be able to open this._ she thought. Glancing around her room, she gaped at the size. Though by no means lavish, the room was at least twice the size of her living room back home. It held a large, canopied bed, a changing screen, a wardrobe, a chair, a book shelf, a vanity and a fireplace. A door stood in the corner and when opening it, Sarah found that the bedroom had it's own bathroom.

Flopping down on the bed, Sarah kicked off her shoes. She was exhausted from all that had happened, and wondered what her family would think when they found her gone. Gone. What a dismal word. _He never said how long I'd be gone,_ Sarah thought miserably, tears pricking her eyes, _Will I be here forever?_ Too tired to find anything to wear to bed, Sarah curled up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

_What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Do you think I'm moving the story too fast? Leave your comments and criticism by clicking the review button!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Chapter Two. I hope you've been enjoying this so far. I'll just let you know now, I wanted to have most of this story pre-written, but I got too excited and published it before I got very far. So updates will not be as frequent as I would like. Also, just so you know, I have a link on my profile to a picture of the dress Sarah wears when she has her audience with Jareth and will continue to link to pictures like that. I tend to be more of a visual person, and personally love it when authors post pictures of characters' clothing; it beats having them describe it in waaaaaaaaay too much detail. :P Anyway, enjoy chapter two!_

_P.S. I forgot to mention in my previous chapter that I'm bumping Sarah's age up to sixteen in this fic. I feel a little less guilty about putting her in adult situations that way. Although, I'm not sure why, since it's not that much older than fifteen. Anyway, I'm through rattling on. On with the story!_

The next morning Jareth was lounging on his throne, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, face buried in his palm. Deep in thought, the goblin king was oblivious to the shouts and antics of the goblins crowding the throne room. He shifted, and brought his other foot down to the floor.

"Zonks!" he shouted to a goblin who was about to make a flying leap off one of the shelves on the wall. The goblin toppled from it's perch, picked itself up and scurried over to stand in front of the king.

"Zonks ready to serve king!" the little creature said enthusiastically, "Zonks do whatever kingy says. Zonks-"

"Quiet!" Jareth interrupted, "I have a task for you."

The goblin clapped his hands in response, and bounced up and down. "Zonks has task! Zonks has task!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Jareth continued, somewhat distractedly, "You are to find the girl from the Aboveground, and serve her in any way she might need."

Zonks's eyes grew wide. "King wants Zonks to go to Aboveground?"

"Yes," Jareth replied absently. Zonks was about to say something when he corrected himself, "I mean no! No. There is a girl staying in the castle. Her quarters are in the north wing."

"A girl is in castle?" Zonks asked in surprise, "She want to come stay with the king?"

Jareth sat up in his throne in a rush. "If I hear another hint of that damned spell, I swear I'll dump all of you into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" he roared. The room suddenly grew silent. "And I don't want a word of it breathed to the girl either!" he added. The goblins nodded nervously, choruses of "Yes king." echoing throughout the room. Jareth sighed. "Good. You're dismissed, Zonks. As are the rest of you"

The goblins scurried from the room, and Garret entered in the doorway Zonks exited. "Good morning you majesty," he greeted, giving a stiff bow, "I trust you are feeling well."

Jareth nodded. "Fine, fine." he replied, "And how is my labyrinth?"

"Same as always your highness." Garret informed, "Though..."

"What?" Jareth asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Garret answered, "It is just that the labyrinth's inhabitants are all abuzz with gossip about the girl who arrived last night. If I may ask, your majesty, how did she come to be here? Isn't she a little old to have been wished away?"

Jareth sighed. "She wished her brother away," he explained, "And offered herself in exchange."

"But sir," Garret protested, "You never allow replacements!"

"I know!" Jareth exclaimed, "But she came of her own free will, to stay in the castle."

Garret's eyes widened. "So you _do_ think she could be the one."

"Of course I do!" the Goblin King snapped, "You don't think I've considered it a hundred times already?" He slumped down in his throne. "It's just, that now she's actually here, I don't know what to do. I mean, I can't just tell her everything and she'll be ready to-"

"King!" a goblin interrupted, rushing inside, "King you have to come quick. Lady-girl locked in room and won't come out. Not for nothing!" The goblin wrung it's hands and wailed, "Zonks and Kettle try everything!"

"Calm down!" Jareth instructed the distraught creature, "I'll be there shortly." He rose from his throne and quickly strode down the halls, towards Sarah's quarters.

"Your highness!" Garret called, having to tap his cane on the ground to keep up with the king's long strides without tripping, "Perhaps I should...handle this... I mean...she doesn't really know you...and-"

"Just say it," Jareth cut in bitterly, "Just say what you mean. I'd terrify her." He stopped walking and thought for a moment. "Fine. You take care of it. I want her in the throne room by noon." With a turn of his heel, the Goblin King had left the old man alone.

With a sigh, Garret continued his trek towards Sarah's room, though much more slowly than Jareth had. He finally arrived at her quarters, and nearly stumbled over a small huddle of goblins by the door.

"Garry!" one of them called, "Lady-girl won't open door! Stilks offer to share mud-pies."

"Hornty want to give girl food!" another added.

"Phlegm share bug collection!" yet another cried. Soon all the goblins were sharing what they had offered to coax Sarah out.

"All right! All right!" Garret exclaimed, "That is very kind of you, but I don't know if the Lady-girl wants any of that right now. Why don't you leave her be for now, and meet her later?"

The goblins all sighed, but scattered. All but Zonks, anyway. "Zonks have orders from king!" the goblin declared, "Zonks take care of Lady-girl."

Garret made a face. "Fine, just keep quiet, and don't try to scare the girl." he warned. Knocking gently on the door, he called out, "Sarah, are you awake?"

"Yes, I am. Please go away now." Sarah replied, voice muffled through the door. Garret sighed.

"You do know that you have a meeting with the king at noon?" he asked, "You'll want to eat something by then."

"I'm not coming out." Sarah said stubbornly, "I refuse to talk to that, that _thing_!" Zonks gasped.

"Lady-girl call king a thing?" he whispered, "Why she say that?"

"Lady-girl is just confused, that's all," Garret whispered back to the horror-struck goblin. In a louder tone he said, "Sarah, you're acting like a child. Open this door right this instant. Don't you want answers?"

There was a pause, and then Garret heard the locks moving, and knew Sarah changed her mind. The door swung open to reveal Sarah, hair in disarray, shirt wrinkled and a frown on her face. "Fine." she said, "But only because I want answers." Crossing her arms, Sarah stepped back as Garret walked into her room.

"Good," he said, "Now, you'll want to eat some breakfast, and then probably bathe and dress to appear before his majesty."

"Which I still don't want to do." Sarah muttered bitterly. Garret ignored her and continued.

"This is Zonks," he introduced, swinging his cane in the direction of the little goblin beside him, who was clapping his hands in glee. "He's your assigned goblin."

Zonks quickly leaped forward and gave Sarah a clumsy bow. "Zonks serve Lady-girl!" he exclaimed, "Lady-girl need something? Zonks get it right away! Zonks do things speedy-quick for Lady-girl!"

Sarah smiled at the adorable creature. "That's very kind of you Zonks," she said, kneeling down, "Could you help me get some breakfast? I'm awfully hungry."

With an excited leap, Zonks, left, shouting something about bringing "Lady-girl some breakky." Sarah laughed at the retreating figure, and stood up to face Garret. "Am I going to have to wear this for the rest of my stay?" she asked, waving her hand over her sleep-wrinkled clothes. Then she realized he couldn't see what she was wearing. "My clothes are all wrinkled and they honestly don't smell that great."

"Haven't you looked in the wardrobe?" He asked amusedly, "For someone who claims to have such a need for answers, you sure aren't trying very hard to find them." Sarah scowled.

"I only just woke up you know." she informed the man irritably. Stalking over to said wardrobe, she threw open the doors and found every piece of clothing she owned housed safely inside. With a gasp, she turned back to Garret, and demanded, "What is this? What are my clothes doing here?"

Garret raised an eyebrow. "You live here," he stated matter-of-factly, "So why shouldn't your possessions?" Sarah smiled sadly.

"Guess you're right," she said softly, reaching for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Now, do you mind leaving?"

With a frown, Garret asked, "What is it you're wearing to your audience with his majesty?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt." Sarah replied, puzzled, "Why do you ask?"

Garret sighed and tapped his way over to the wardrobe. Pushing back Sarah's clothes with his walking stick, he revealed a whole other rack, filled with all sorts of medieval-styled dresses, ranging from casual to ornate.

"You never wear Aboveground attire to an audience with anyone of royal Fae blood," He informed her seriously, "It's blatantly disrespectful and extremely offensive." He waggled a finger in her direction. "Extremely." he repeated in a warning tone, "Do you understand?" Sarah sighed.

"Yes."

"Good," Garret replied, "I'll leave you to it. And I'll be sure to send a goblin to escort you to your audience with the king." He backed out of the room and shut the door.

Sarah waited until the old man's footsteps faded before she rummaged through the mounds of dresses. _I won't dress up for **him**!_ she thought bitterly, trying to find the plainest, ugliest dress in the wardrobe. Unfortunately for her, each dress was expertly tailored, and uniquely made, and she finally had to settle on the simplest one of the lot. It was plain and red, with laces across the back. With a sigh, Sarah trudged to the bathroom, dress in hand. _Now, to figure out how to work the tub!_ she thought.

Filling the tub proved to be easier than she anticipated. It seemed the castle had running water, as all Sarah had to do to fill the tub was turn one of the knobs by the faucet. She made a note to ask Garret or Zonks about it. Speaking of the little imp, Sarah wondered what was taking Zonks so long. With a shrug, she found a bar of soap, and was soon scrubbed clean. Stepping out of the tub, Sarah reached for the dress she had chosen. She struggled to pull it over her head, but then realized she needed to unlace the back. It slipped on with ease, and Sarah found she had a new battle to face with the damned dress. For the life of her, she couldn't get it to lace back up again. She twisted and turned and reached and tugged, but she could not finish.

"Stupid dress!" she muttered as she stalked out of the bathroom, still unlaced. _Hopefully Zonks will be back soon, and can lace it up for me._ she thought. She pulled on the shoes she had worn the previous day, and began to pace. However, she hadn't been pacing long when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Zonks standing there, a large tray in his hands.

"Zonks bring Lady-girl lots good food!" the goblin exclaimed, "See? See?" He held up the tray, and Sarah saw that it was laden with all sorts of breakfast food.

Bending over, Sarah smiled. "Thank you Zonks," she praised, "It looks delicious. But now I have another task for you." Zonks began bouncing up and down with excitement and Sarah had to take the tray from him.

"Calm down," she said, "I just need you to help me lace up my dress." She turned around, and gestured to the ties hanging limply down her back. "You see?"

With a nod, Zonks said seriously, "Zonks try and help Lady-girl lace up pretty dress." He clambered up onto the chair near the fireplace. "Lady-girl come over here?" he asked. Sarah smiled, and walked over to him, turning around so he could reach the ties. Zonks fiddled with the laces for a moment, and Sarah heard him mumble something as he tied them together.

"Zonks do it!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "Zonks got Lady-girl all tied up!" He hopped down from the chair and scurried to the tray of food Sarah had left on the bed. "Lady-girl has to eat now," he informed her, struggling to hand the tray to her, "Then Lady-girl fix hair, and meet king." The goblin clapped his hands, and asked, "You need anything else?"

Sarah shook her head. "No thank you Zonks," she replied sitting down, "You can go if you like." She picked up a slice of toast and took a bite. "Mmm!" she said, "This is excellent."

Zonks grinned and scurried from the room, crying "Lady-girl like food! Lady-girl like food!" Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head at the goblin's excitement. As she finished the toast, she realized she wasn't hungry anymore; the gnawing hunger had been replaced by gnawing nervousness. Standing up, Sarah placed the tray on her chair, and walked to the vanity, intent on finding a hairbrush. She was relieved to find not only a hairbrush, but all of her hair ties and clips. Running the brush through her hair several times, her hair was soon smooth and tangle free. She debated putting it up, but decided to leave her hair down.

Her hair fixed and done, Sarah was out of things to do. She decided to look at the some of the books provided on the shelf. She recognized the titles from old classics, such as Robin Hood, and The Knights of the Round Table. Making a note to ask Garret about the books as well, Sarah pulled Jane Eyre from the shelf and began reading. Though it hadn't felt long at all, she read until nearly noon, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She laid the book down, and opened the door, finding a goblin standing there.

"Yitzy is to take Lady-girl to meet king." the goblin informed her seriously, "Lady-girl please follow." Yitzy turned and walked down the corridor. When he noticed Sarah hadn't followed, he turned around and called, "Lady-girl must meet king. Follow Yitzy." Sarah gave one last glance to her room, wishing desperately to be able to stay in the only place she was familiar with, before following the solemn goblin.

"Will this meeting take long?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yitzy no know," he replied shortly, "But Yitzy can't talk to Lady-girl about questions." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why everyone here is so secretive!" she huffed. Yitzy just glanced back nervously at her, and scurried along a little faster. His nervousness soon made Sarah uneasy as well. By the time they reached the doors to the throne room, Sarah was absolutely terrified. She kept having horrible pictures in her mind of what this Goblin King would do, and she had half a mind to turn back and run away.

Before she could make a break for it however, the doors swung open, and Yitzy gave her a shove inside the large, but incredibly messy room. The doors slammed shut behind her, and Sarah realized she was all alone in the room. All alone save for the Goblin King.

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Haha! Chapter 3 up! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Also, I would just like to point out that I know Sarah has been acting rather shallow when it comes to Jareth's appearance, but I've got it all planned out. I mean, you all know how this story is going to ultimately end; I just want the characters to learn important lessons along the way._

Jareth was sitting on his throne when the girl stumbled into the throne room. She jumped and whirled around when the doors slammed shut, and then let out a deep breath. Turning back around, she glance around the room, taking it in, until her eyes landed on Jareth himself. The throne was shaded by the way the light was coming in the window, and she could only make out the deformed half of his face. With a gasp of surprise, Sarah averted her gaze to the ground.

"Come here," Jareth commanded, sitting up, "I'm not going to bite." _Though you seem to think I'm going to tear your head off,_ he thought to himself.

Sarah slowly shuffled towards the throne, eyes still fixated on the floor. Unsure of what to do, she gave a clumsy curtsey, and nearly toppled over in nervousness. Jareth would have thought her behavior amusing and laughed, had the sting of her fear being directed at him not hurt so much. Instead he cleared his throat.

"You being here has caused quite an uproar." He began, "You see, I don't usually allow replacements." Sarah's head shot up.

"You mean other children have been wished away before?" she asked incredulously, looking at the king for the first time. Now that he wasn't in a dark room with thunder crashing and lightning flashing, and wasn't wearing that terrifying black armor, she realized he wasn't as frightening as she originally thought. Him sitting up and revealing the rest of his face made a significant difference as well.

Jareth nodded. "Of course." he replied matter-of-factly, "Did you think you were the only one who wanted to be rid of a screaming baby?" Sarah reddened in embarrassment.

"Anyhow," Jareth continued, ignoring Sarah's discomfort, "I thought it would be wise to go over some ground rules. First and foremost, you are allowed to wander anywhere in the castle, save the southern wing."

"What's in the southern wing?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It's forbidden." Jareth snapped, "And that's all you need to know about it." Sarah shrank back, and Jareth immediately felt guilty for scaring the girl. "Sorry," he added softly, "But I don't want you in the southern wing." Sarah nodded.

"You are free to wander the labyrinth as well," Jareth continued, "However, I'd advise against it unless you're going with someone as myself or that dwarf, Hoghead." Sarah grinned. "What?" Jareth asked at her amusement.

"You called him Hogbrain last time." she giggled, "Do you even know what his name actually is?"

Jareth grinned, "Not really. Though I do recall he is forever correcting me on it. You don't happen to remember it, do you?" Sarah shook her head.

" Sorry," she replied, But I only know that it's not Hogwart. Am I only allowed to go with him or you?" She questioned, switching back to the subject at hand.

"No," Jareth answered, "You may take any of the larger goblins or any of my more, ahem, intelligent subjects." Sarah tried to hide a smile. "But I would rather you not go with my advisor, Garret."

"Because he's blind?"

"Because he's old." Jareth corrected, "Even though he can't see, he can travel the labyrinth even better than some of it's inhabitants. However, many of the labyrinth's inhabitants are far from friendly, and an old man is not much protection." Sarah's mouth made an "O" of understanding.

"You took brunch in your rooms this morning, is that correct?" Jareth asked. Sarah nodded. "Well, from now on, you will be taking meals in the breakfast room, save for specific occasions where the Great Hall will be used."

"Like what?" Sarah asked curiously. Jareth waved his hand.

"Balls, meetings with the high king, things like that."

Eyes widening, Sarah gasped. "Balls!" Jareth made a face as if to say 'Well what did you expect?'

"When I say balls, I'm really only referring to the annual Goblin Masquerade." he explained, "Other than that, there aren't many events in the Goblin kingdom."

_No wonder,_ thought Sarah, _I'm sure no one would want to come here regularly._

"Now, on to your duties." the Goblin King carried on, "I wasn't quite sure what to do with you, as most of the children sent here are far younger than yourself. I originally came up with the idea of you teaching some of my young goblins, but decided against it, as you weren't terribly happy caring for your baby brother. So I'll ask you this; do you like books?"

Sarah blinked. "P-pardon?" she asked, surprised.

"Books," Jareth repeated, "You see, my library is in a massive disarray, and anytime I sent a goblin to try to fix it up, they just make it worse. You'd be the perfect person to clean it up, organize it, replace destroyed books and even redecorate if you wish. If you like books, that is."

"You're asking me if that's what I like?" Sarah asked incredulously, "Can't you just order me to do it? Why ask?"

Shrugging, Jareth replied, "Fine. I order you to spend as much time as is necessary to get my library in better condition Is that better?" Sarah ducked her head.

"Yes your majesty," she answered.

With a roll of his eyes, Jareth stood up from his throne and stretched, startling Sarah and causing her to unconsciously take a step back. When Jareth saw this, he frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he informed her somewhat sadly, "So stop acting like it." Sarah blushed in shame once more.

"Sorry." she apologized.

Jareth nodded in acceptance."Ask your goblin- Zonks, isn't it? Ask him to direct you to the library. You can start this afternoon. If there's any sort of supplies you need, do not hesitate to ask for it. You are dismissed."

"Y-your majesty?" Sarah asked in trepidation. She'd finally found an opening to ask the king why all the labyrinth's inhabitants were so secretive, but she still needed to muster up the courage.

"Something else?"

"I was, well that, that is, you see, I-I was w-wondering," Sarah stuttered, wringing her hands.

"What?" Jareth asked, sensing what was to come.

"Why won't anyone answer my questions?" she burst out. Jareth frowned.

"What do you mean? Has Garret or have the goblins been unhelpful? I tried to be as specific as possible-"

"It's not that," Sarah interrupted, "It's just, well... Everyone seems so surprised that I'm here, and when I ask why, they shut up like a clam."

Suddenly, the king's whole demeanor changed. Gone was the pleasant, curious expression, replaced with a harsh glare. "Think none of it." he informed her abruptly and sternly, "I will not hear of this subject again." He leaned forward. "Am I understood?"

Sarah drew back even further, now thoroughly scared. "Yes, your highness." she managed to whisper, and with another nervous, clumsy curtsey, Sarah fled the room.

As soon as the throne room's massive doors closed with an echoing thunder, Jareth sank back into his seat. "Damn!" he cursed, biting his knuckle. Standing back up, he paced the floor, berating himself for losing his temper over such an innocent question.

"But she didn't know what she was talking about!" Jareth said aloud, "The girl was toying with what she was not ready for!"

"Was it worth scaring her?" a voice interrupted. Jareth whirled around to find Garret standing in by the door, "Honestly sire, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

"That's the point, Garret," Jareth groaned, "If I explain one thing, it'll lead to another." He cradled his head in a gloved hand. "And you know that once you start, you really can't stop till you're thoroughly through."

Garret's empty eyes softened and he smiled. "Perhaps." he said softly. "But perhaps next time you could be more gentle. And quiet. I could hear you outside."

Jareth groaned again and held his face in both hands. "This is absolutely hopeless Garret." he moaned.

"Not as hopeless as you think."

Meanwhile...

Sarah ran down the halls, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and that, that thing. Reaching her room, she burst in and collapsed on the bed, bursting into tears as she did so. "I hate it here!" she screamed into her pillow, "I hate it! I hate it!" The poor pillow soon served a new purpose as she smeared her tears into it, then pounded her fists against it. However, her sobs didn't last, and by and by, Sarah sat up. With a deep breath, she pulled herself off the bed and retreated into the bathroom to scrub her face free of any tear tracks.

Her face fresh, Sarah sat in her chair and contemplated her options. She could try to escape, but she didn't know if there was even a way to get out of the Underground. She doubted the Goblin King would let her leave and even if he did, she wouldn't know how to get out. _I guess I just have to wait it out,_ she thought, _Keeping hoping something will happen._

Her rather silly plan set in mind, Sarah decided to begin her task the king had "ordered" her to complete. She opened her door and leaned out, calling out, "Zonks!" and hoped he would hear her. Fortunately, he did, and Sarah soon heard the pitter-patter of scurrying feet along the stone floor. "Lady-girl call?" he asked breathlessly. Sarah nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "I need to get to the library, and clean it up." Zonks's eyes grew wide.

"Lady-girl's gonna clean libby-rarry?" he asked incredulously.

With a frown, Sarah answered, "Yes, I am. Why? Is it that awful?"

Zonks nodded vigorously. "Libby-rarry's big big messy! This big!" he declared, holding his arms out, "Lady-girl really want to clean it?"

Sarah shrugged. "I guess," she said, "I mean, I need _something _to do while I stay here." Zonks made a face.

"If Lady-girl really wants to..." he conceded, "Zonks show Lady-girl the way." He took off down the hall, leaving Sarah to run to keep up with the speedy goblin. She soon fell far behind however, and found herself with a stitch in her side.

"Zonks!" she panted, "Zonks, slow down!" Zonks immediately halted. "Lady-girl okey-day?" he asked concernedly. Sarah walked up to him and nodded, too winded to speak just yet. After a moment, she said, "Okay, we can go now." Zonks prepared to zip off again. "Slowly this time!" she added. Zonks's eyes grew wide and he nodded in understanding. They set off a again, at a much more human pace.

The pair soon found themselves in front of an enormous set of doors. "Libby-rarry in here!" Zonks stated proudly. Sarah thanked him and with great effort, pushed one of the doors open. Her jaw dropped in amazement at the sight before her.

The library must have once been a beautiful sight to behold. Bookshelves stretched from the floor to the cathedral ceiling and ornate, yet chipped, designs were carved into the moulding, . Couches, stools and pillows littered the floor, though most were covered in dust. A massive fireplace with a large, comfortable hearth spanned nearly an entire wall. However, books were scattered everywhere, on the floor, along shelves, between couch cushions, some where even lying in the long cold fireplace! The entire room had a thick layer of dust, and it smelled of mildew.

With a sigh, Sarah stepped into the room, contemplating what to start with. Rolling up her sleeves, she decided to start by removing the books from the fireplace. As she bent to retrieve aged copies of _Midsummer Night's Dream_ and _Robinson Crusoe_, Sarah noticed that most of the books in the library dated back to at least the 1800's. That is, any books from the Aboveground. There were many copies of books written in a strange language Sarah could only assume was Fae. She made a note to ask Garret about them the next time she saw him.

Stacking the books that were salvageable on the hearth, Sarah left the ones beyond repair in the fireplace, until she could get ahold of some sort of notebook to write down the titles that needed to be replaced. As she turned around to call for Zonks, Sarah heard something shift behind one of the couches.

"Who's there?" she asked in trepidation, hoping no one was. A loose page fluttered to the ground, and Sarah knew she was not alone.

_A/N: Review people. Tell me what you think, even if you hate it! Cause if you think it's poorly written, I would like to know so I can make improvements. Okay, moment of truth. Did anyone else laugh when Sarah got all freaked out over "balls". I wrote it, then came back and burst out laughing... Maybe it's just my gutter mind. Anyway, leave your comments! They're my drug. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4 here! I figured I'd better let you all know that I am moving in less than two weeks, so updates may be few and far between. However, I will do my best to update somewhat. _

Sarah slowly crept behind the couch, hoping to catch whatever was behind it by surprise. Much to her chagrin, she found there to be nothing behind it. She stood up, put her hands on her hips, and called out in a loud voice, "I know you're here. Come out right now. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that." a voice responded from behind her. Sarah whirled around, and was faced with a creature she'd only read about in fairy tales.

"You're a faun!" she exclaimed in wonder. The young faun smiled.

"Well spotted," he replied in amusement, "And this is a library, and that is a book, and you are a mortal human." Sarah grinned. _I like his sense of humor._ She thought.

"I'm Sarah Williams," she introduced, holding her hand out. The faun cast it a strange look, and then stretched his arm out as well, so that it crossed hers.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Williams," he replied, "My name is Althalos." He drew his hand back and Sarah tried to hold in a giggle.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Althalos." she said pleasantly, "Do you work in this library?" The faun shook his head.

"Oh no! I couldn't stand to work inside all the time. I'm the king's personal messenger!" he stated proudly, puffing his chest out. He tried to stand taller, but ended up losing his balance and tripping over a pile of newly stacked books instead. This time, Sarah could not contain her laughter. The creature stood up, defeated and greatly humbled. "Have you been the king's messenger long?" Sarah asked, when Althalos was securely on his feet.

He looked to the ground. "No I haven't," he confessed, "I have only been in his majesty's service a year." Trying to regain some of his pride, he added, "But the Goblin King sends me on all sorts of important errands."

Sarah gave the young faun a smile. "So why are you hiding in the library?" she asked, "If you have such important work for the king." Althalos shuffled his hooves.

"Well," he began somewhat sheepishly, "The king sent me to deliver a message to you."

"That doesn't explain why you were hiding." Sarah pressed. The faun gave a sigh.

"Alright." he admitted, "I may have been a little afraid of what you'd be like." Sarah raised a brow in surprise.

"_You_ were afraid of _me_?" she asked incredulously, "I was the one afraid of whatever was lurking behind the couch!" Althalos grinned.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, "It's only that I heard that it took twelve goblins and Garret to pull you from your rooms."

Sarah burst out laughing. "Oh, word does travel doesn't it?" she asked in mirth, "That's not exactly what happened. But you don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything to you."

With a sigh of relief, Althalos smiled. "That is good to hear," he said, "I would hate to anger the one spoken of from days of old."

Sarah frowned. "What?" she asked in confusion, "What do you mean, 'spoken of from days of old'? I just got here."

"I'm referring to the prophecy of course!" Althalos replied matter-of-factly, "The one made at his majesty's birth. Everyone in the kingdom has heard of it."

"Well I haven't." Sarah stated, becoming anxious, "What exactly is this prophecy about?"

Now it was Althalos's turn to frown. "You mean to tell me you know not of why the Labyrinth was built? Of the high king, Letholdus's selfishness? Of the terrible Korelwynne and her tragic spell?"

Shaking her head, Sarah replied, "No! Everyone's been so secretive here. I haven't gotten one answer to any of my questions! Who's Korelwynne? What'd she do? And who's Letholdus?"

"Wait. Everyone's been secretive?" Althalos asked in concern. When Sarah nodded, he smacked his hand to his forehead. "Oh no." he groaned.

"What is it?" Sarah questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I've said too much!" the faun declared miserably, "Damn me and my abominable tongue!"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, "Why is everyone so ambiguous? Why can't you say anything?"

Althalos clapped his small hands over his long ears. "Stop! Stop asking me things!" he cried out, "I shall be fortunate if his majesty only sends me to the bog after this!" He shook his head and moaned. "Foolish! Foolish! Foolish me! I should have known!"

"Known what?" Sarah questioned concernedly, "Althalos, what's going on?"

"I beg of you m'lady, ask me nothing else! The king has forbidden it to be spoken of!" He stomped his hooves and clutched his head.

Sarah hurried to the faun's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I won't ask any more questions," she consoled, "I promise." The faun calmed down a little and looked up.

"Thank you," he sighed gratefully. He handed a scroll to Sarah, saying, "Here is the message I was supposed to deliver to you" He pulled away from her and gave a slight bow. "I must take my leave now and would be most grateful if you kept this incident to yourself, if you please." Sarah nodded. "Of course." she stated seriously, "It never happened."

Althalos gave her a weak smile as well as another bow, before turning and making a hasty exit. Sarah thought she could hear him muttering something along the lines of "foolish, foolish tongue!" as he retreated.

Now left alone in the massive library, and even more confused than before, Sarah turned her attention to the paper in her hand. Unrolling it, she read the following:

_Miss Sarah Williams,_

_It was my intention to invite you to dinner taken in the Great Hall this evening, however a previous engagement has kept me from doing so._

_In order to make up for this, I would like to cordially invite you to dinner the following night. Your goblin Zonks or my advisor Garret can assist you with anything you might need. I look forward to seeing you and express my deepest apologies for being unable to entertain you this evening._

_His majesty Jareth Tybalt Letholdus Savaric I, Ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and heir to the High Throne_

Sarah lowered the paper. _He's inviting me to dinner?_ she thought incredulously, _But I thought he was mad at me._ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her confusion. Nothing made sense in the horrible place! With a scream of frustration, Sarah threw the scroll on the dusty library floor. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she cried, "It's not fair!"

Suddenly, Sarah found herself with the curious sensation she was being watched. Glancing around, she found herself completely alone. "Strange." she muttered. She looked up and noticed something she hadn't realized was in the library before. Way up high, near the library's cathedral ceiling was a small balcony. Studying it for a moment, Sarah concluded that it was completely empty.

"I wonder what's up there." she pondered out loud, "Is there even a way to get up that high?" She scanned the library for a ladder. There had to be on to reach all the books. _Ahh, there you are!_ Off in a corner was a large ladder, attached at the top and bottom to the bookshelves. Making her way over to it, Sarah hoped it would reach the balcony. With a grunt, she wheeled the massive structure around the shelves till it came to the mysterious ledge. Much to her chagrin, the top rung barely made it to the bottom part of the balcony. _I think I could get up there anyway._ Sarah thought, _I'd have to push myself up, but I think I could do it. Then getting down would be much easier..._

Her mind made up, Sarah began her climb up the rickety old ladder. _I've got to get a new ladder in here as soon as possible, _she thought halfway up. The ladder groaned and creaked under her weight, and Sarah fervently hoped it would not snap. She gave out a small scream when one of the rungs cracked, two thirds of the way up, and tumbled down, till it hit the ground with a resounding _smack!_ Instead of pausing, Sarah increased her pace, wanting more than ever to get off the deathtrap this ladder was turning out to be.

Finally, she made it to the top rung. Reaching up, Sarah was able to get a good grip on the other side of the balcony's wall. With a deep breath, she pulled herself so her waist was now lying across the wide wall. Then, the worst happened. Trying to get a better grip, Sarah kicked her legs. When that seemed to give her momentum, she tried again. However, this time, her foot caught the ladder and sent it wheeling away from the balcony. Legs dangling, Sarah gave out a piercing shriek. "Help!" she screamed to no one in particular. Of course, no one came to her rescue, and Sarah was left with no other choice than to pull herself up using only her arms.

Letting out a grunt, Sarah gave a push with her elbows. She managed to scoot a little, but then lost her grip, and slipped backwards back to her starting position. With an exclamation of "damn!" Sarah took a calming breath, and tried again. This time, she was able to keep her grip. Pulling her knee up, Sarah managed to get herself mostly on the balcony's wall.

_Rip_

Suddenly, the cold wall was against Sarah's leg, and she knew she had torn her dress. She groaned, and continued to clamber over the wall, until she fell, headfirst into the balcony's safety. Exhausted, emotionally and physically, Sarah collapsed on the rather dirty floor, and tried to compose herself.

After quelling her racing heart, Sarah pulled herself up off the dirty floor, picking dust pieces out of her hair as she did so. _Well now I'm in a fine mess!_ she thought, _I can't get back down._ Her dress had a nasty tear at the knee and her elbows felt bruised. Taking in her surroundings, Sarah was glad to find a doorway against the wall. _ At least I won't have to wait for someone to find me and push the ladder back._ she thought in relief. She looked down, and noticed that there was absolutely nothing on the balcony. No books, no stray papers, not even a chair or cushion. Only dusty, filthy floor. Shuddering in revulsion at having laid on such a disgusting surface, Sarah unconsciously brushed her arms off. The balcony's floors were decorated in strange designs and when Sarah dusted off the wall surrounding it, she found it had similar markings as well.

Wiping her now dusty hand on her now ruined dress, Sarah walked over to study the doorway. There wasn't even a door there, just a cutout in the wall. Sarah peered inside, almost afraid of what she would find. Leaning in, but not stepping inside, she found the doorway led to a sort of study. It was dark, and Sarah's eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness. She could make out an enormous desk, and several chairs, as well as bookshelves and tapestries lining the walls.

_Well, come on feet,_ Sarah thought,_ I've seen enough of this disgusting balcony. Let's get out of here! _She gave the massive library one last glance, then disappeared into the darkness of the study.

_Review! I was so sad to see the lack of reviews, but multitude of alerts in the last chapter. But thanks to all who did take the time to leave their comments! I love them all!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted my last chapter. I was so excited to see them all!_

Now in the study, Sarah's eyes were able to better adjust to the light, or rather, lack thereof. She noticed the room was in complete disarray. The desk was littered with papers, many held down by what seemed to be crystal paperweights. The bookshelves were cluttered with books stacked every which way, and the tapestries barely clung to their fastenings Studying the tapestries hung on the wall, Sarah saw that all of them depicted some sort of landscape of the Labyrinth. The pictures glistened despite the lack of light, and Sarah wondered if it was magic giving them their gleam. Wandering to the door at the other end of the study, Sarah heard a paper rustle, and gasped. A glance downward revealed she had only stepped on a loose paper. She picked it up, and briefly scanned part of it's contents.

It looked to be a page of a story that had been torn out of it's book. Intrigued, Sarah brought the page closer to her face and tried to make out what it said, despite the darkness.

_But for all his wealth, the king was selfish and cruel. Some said his cruelty came from lack of an heir. For four hundred years, countless hearts were broken in attempt to provide the king a son. The fair Korewynne of the courts of Oberon was included in the masses. But she was not easily put off as some, and vowed to take her-_ here Sarah could not read the words, _However, she knew that for all his cruelty, he was not vain. She could not harm him in that respect. Therefore she placed a curse on the thing he valued most in the world-_ again, Sarah could not make out what it said_. _With a sigh, she was about to let the page fall back to the ground. _I wish I could find the rest of the story,_ she thought, _And figure out what this piece is trying to say._ Realization dawned on her, and instead of dropping the paper, Sarah folded it up and stuck it up a hidden pocket within her sleeve.

Now making her way over to the door, she pulled it open and found herself standing in a hallway. A door stood to her left, to her front and the corridor stretched on to her right. _Left or right?_ Sarah asked herself, _Or forward?_. She decided the door to her left looked more exciting, and she pushed it open. Blinking, Sarah's eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. _Why is it so dark up here?, _she wondered, studying the room. It was a bedroom, but a massive one at that. The ceiling stretched on and on, and there was room for an enormous canopied bed, a couch set, an gargantuan wardrobe, as well as a changing screen and another desk, though this one was smaller than the one in the study. Turning in a circle, Sarah took in her surroundings quickly. With a glance at the desk, Sarah noticed another one of the crystal paperweights that were in the study was resting on it. However, this one was different. It was reflecting something, though Sarah didn't know what, as the room was so incredibly dark. She made her way over to it, and picked the crystal up, only to nearly drop it in shock.

Holding the crystal closer to her face, Sarah peered into it once more to see if what she was seeing was in fact real. Images were floating through it, people dancing in what appeared to be a masked ball. Chandeliers dangled and spun above the joyful crowd and the atmosphere was merry. The guests' masks were in odd shapes, creating strange creatures and grotesque faces. The Goblin King's voice echoed in her head from earlier that day. _I'm really only referring to the annual Goblin Masquerade..._

_I wonder if this is just that,_ Sarah thought. Suddenly, the image changed, and Sarah was dumbfounded to see herself in the crystal, attired in a massive white dress and wandering throughout the ball. She seemed to be a little lost as she meandered through the crowd and gawked at her surroundings without a mask. The image changed again, and she saw herself dancing with someone, a rather handsome someone. His face was hidden by his mask, but wild, blonde hair stuck out every which way, and was highlighted by blue streaks. When he leaned down to whisper intimately in her crystal self's ear, Sarah swiftly put down the crystal with a thunk in shock. Backing out of the room, she quickly shut the door, and fled down the hall.

The corridor stretched on and on, and the walls where decorated with paintings. Had Sarah not been so terrified and bewildered, she would have slowed her pace and studied them. However, she only wanted to get the hell out of that place, and so she kept running. Finally, she came to another door, but this time, it was tiny. With little effort, Sarah pushed it open, finding herself standing in a tightly wound spiral staircase. Shutting the door behind her, she began her trek down the stairs. Though old, the steps seemed to hold her weight well, and seemed to have been kept in good order, despite their supposed lack of use. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and Sarah had to slow down in order to keep from getting dizzy.

Finally, she reached the bottom, and found another door in front of her. It opened with ease, and Sarah found herself standing in the same immense corridor she had fled down earlier that day when escaping her audience with the Goblin King. The throne room's doors could be seen further down, and Sarah wondered how she had missed the door she just exited. She found her answer when she turned around, and saw that the door behind her was disguised to look like the rest of the wall.

_I wonder why it's hidden,_ Sarah thought, _There must be a reason. Though I doubt it will make sense; nothing ever seems to make sense here..._

Making her way down the corridor, Sarah retreated into her room in hopes of a warm bath to soothe her sore muscles. She was incredibly worn out from her adventure on the balcony, and all she wanted to do was sleep. And look over that strange piece of paper of course.

_I'm glad the king didn't invite me to dinner tonight. I don't think I could deal with that right now._

Her bathtub filled, Sarah sank gratefully into it, leaving her ripped dress and the page she found in a heap on the stone floor. She tried to relax, however her mind would not stop replaying the afternoon's events over and over again. She wondered who the stranger was in the crystal, and if that really was the Goblin Masquerade. Why was she depicted in the image? And what was with the monstrous dress? Who's study was it anyway?

_The real question is whether or not asking the King about it is a good idea,_ she said to herself, _After the way he blew up today, I'm not sure I want to ask him anything at all! But no one else is going to answer anything. Unless that paper is any help... Ugh! This is so frustrating!_ Sarah sank under the bubbles and gave a loud scream of frustration, though it was muffled by the water.

After a while, she pulled herself from the tub dried off and dressed in comfortable Aboveground clothes. _Such a relief to be out of that dress!_ she thought gratefully. Sarah turned her attention to her torn dress, and decided it wasn't worth saving. Throwing the dress in a corner, she picked up the page, intending on looking at it before taking a long nap till dinner. Unfortunately, as soon as she had settled herself in the chair by the fire to read the paper in it's entirety, she dropped off into an adrenaline-crash induced sleep.

Meanwhile...

Jareth was once again lounging in his throne, however this time his posture was stiff and he looked uneasy. All goblins were absent from the room, thought their handiwork was shown throughout it, and the room was thickly quiet. However, the tense silence was broken when the double doors were pushed open and Garret stepped inside, shutting them behind him.

"You're majesty, the High King Letholdus has arrived." Garret gave a stiff bow. Jareth waved his hand and sat up in his throne. "Show him in." He replied grimly. _Let's hope this is over quickly,_ he thought, _Though with Father, things are rarely short..._

The throne room doors opened and in swept a strikingly handsome, if not elderly looking man. His hair was dark, dusted with a hint of grey, and he was of medium height, thought the way he carried himself made him seem taller than he was. Skin light, his eyes were also fair; a light blue. Clad in dark green robes, the king drew near the throne, and Jareth stood up to greet him with a stiff bow.

"Greetings, son," the king greeted. Jareth nodded.

"Father."

"Are you going to offer me a seat? You know how I feel about this throne room." Letholdus gave an involuntary shudder.

"We can take this to my study if you wish," Jareth replied stiffly, "Or to the-"

"I haven't time or the energy to make the climb to that study of yours," Letholdus interrupted, "Unfortunately, my stay will not be long. I simply arrived to see..."

Jareth scowled. "If the rumors where true? I didn't realize word travelled that quickly." He summoned a crystal and lazily blew on it, turning it into a chair.

Letholdus gave him a pained look as he sat down in the conjured seat. "In so many words, yes." he replied, "And are these rumors true?"

"I would not know." Jareth answered sitting down as well, "Of which rumors do you speak?"

Turning his gaze above for a brief moment, Letholdus let out a heavy breath. "Jareth," he said in a commanding tone, "Is there, or is there not a mortal girl residing in the castle?"

"You mean this castle?" Jareth asked sarcastically. When Letholdus gave him a warning look, he answered, "Yes. Yes there is."

Letholdus's entire demeanor changed rapidly at this, from bored to extremely interested. "And what is she like?" he demanded, standing up and taking Jareth's limp hand, "How goes everything? Has anything changed yet? Is the labyrinth showing the signs?"

Withdrawing his hand, Jareth grumbled, "There is nothing to tell."

Face falling slightly, Letholdus gave Jareth's shoulder a shake. "Come come come!" he said, "There must be something. Some sign, some sort of omen."

"Nothing in the slightest." Jareth deadpanned, "Now didn't you say your stay wouldn't be long?"

Outwardly seeming unswayed by his son's indifference, the high king stepped back and began to pace. "Son," he said his tone revealing his concern, "Your nonchalance is disconcerting. You do realize that the fate of the entire Fae realm rests here? If word were to reach the courts of Oberon before our place is secure-"

"Our place?" Jareth exclaimed incredulously, "_Our_ place? This isn't about you. Everything is not about you! Why must you make it so?"

"I never said it was about me, Jareth." Letholdus protested, "However, it does concern me."

"As if you actually cared." Jareth accused bitterly, "It's all about keeping the throne with you, and you know it. This whole situation means much more to me. More than you'd ever know. How dare you come and act like you would!"

"Is that any way to respect your elders?" Letholdus asked indignantly stepping back farther from his angry son, "Honestly, a king should be taught respect and restraint."

At this, Jareth leaped up from his throne. "And you would know all about that, wouldn't you Father?" he demanded, staring defiantly into the king's face. "Seeing as you exercised both so well before I was born." Letholdus passed a hand over his eyes.

"Jareth," he began, but Jareth had already swept past him. "You do not know what it's like," Jareth said coldly, "You do not know how it feels to be locked away, hidden from a father's shame and a mother's revulsion. So don't bother. I shall send a goblin to see you out." He stalked out of the throne room, leaving Letholdus standing alone.

"No I don't," Letholdus whispered to an empty room, "But that doesn't mean I haven't suffered either." He slowly exited the room, the weight of five hundred years of guilt visible in the slump of his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you all for bearing with me and patiently waiting for my next update. I'm mostly settled in to my new house, and am trying to adjust. Still lots of boxes though. Buuuuuuuuut, I managed to find time for an update!_

Storming down the corridors of the castle, Jareth fumed and seethed. "He doesn't know anything!" he muttered furiously, "How dare he come here and act like he cares!" Jareth reached the massive castle doors and with a jerk of his hand, they opened. He continued his angry trek into the Labyrinth, trying to cool off. The Labyrinth, sensing and sharing it's master's rage, shifted, and the sky darkened. Storm clouds gathered and thunder rolled in the distance, but Jareth paid them no heed as he stalked through the endless maze that now consisted of towering stone walls. Finally tiring of his incensed gait, Jareth halted and slumped down against the wall with a cry of defeat. The clouds let loose their torrent, and the Goblin King lifted his face to the rain. Running his hands over his face, Jareth wished the rain could wash away his curse like it cleansed everything else."Why?" he shouted hoarsely to the sky, "I never did anything! Why must the son pay for the sins of the father?"

His young guest's voice filtered through his head. _It's not fair!_ He remembered watching her as she ran to her home in the Aboveground in a rainstorm similar to the one he was sitting in now and she had exclaimed that very phrase. "Oh Sarah," he said aloud miserably, "If you only knew how true that really was."

Jareth sat against the wall in the rain for some time. Time enough to where he was certain his father had left, till Garret was probably off eating dinner with Sarah, where Althalos had left the castle to return home and when the goblins had returned to trash and destroy his throne room once more. The dear goblins; the only ones who would look upon him and love him for it. Jareth was fortunate to have them at least, that much was certain.

Pulling himself off the ground, Jareth shook his head like a dog to try and rid himself of the water covering him. However, it was still raining, so he shortly gave up and began to make his way back to the castle. It seemed to take longer when he had calmed down somewhat. Finally reaching the doors, he took the time to manually push them open instead of using magic. As soon as he was inside and had shut the doors behind him, the Goblin King passed out cold on the entry hall floor.

Meanwhile...

Sarah was had woken up from her nap by someone knocking on her door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got up and stumbled over to the door. "Yes?" she mumbled, opening the door. She was jerked awake by the rapid torrent of words that flew from someone's mouth down below- oh, wait, it was Zonks. Every word he churned out buzzed in one ear and out the other, and Sarah was at a loss for what to do. Fortunately for her, Zonks was accompanied by another goblin, who noticed her distress.

"Shutty up Zonks!" she shouted, "You making Lady-girl's head go round round!" Zonks immediately silenced. "Zonks hurt Lady-girl's head?" he asked nervously.

Sarah blinked, and her mind cleared a little. "Oh, not really," she consoled, "I was asleep, and the knocking woke me up. But I guess I'm not really awake yet."

Scrunching up his face in confusion, Zonks tried to make sense of what she said. "Zonks so so sorry." he apologized, hugging Sarah's leg.

"Kittsey sorry too," the other goblin piped, "Garry sent Zonks and Kittsey to get Lady-girl for din-din. Kttsey no know Lady-girl was sleeping." She tried to drop a curtsey, and almost succeeded, save for the face that she toppled over at the last moment.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, picking her up and setting her on her feet, "Are you alright?" Kittsey nodded.

"Kittsey fine," she announced, "But Lady-girl has to hurrity up and get to din-din." Sarah frowned.

"But I thought I didn't have to eat with the king tonight." she said, "Can't I just eat in here?" _I really want to take a look at that paper..._ she mentally added.

"Nuh-uh," Kittsey informed her, shaking her head, "Garry want to teach Lady-girl... um..." she stumbled over the word, "Ectee-ikit for din-din tomorrow."

Sarah smiled at Kittsey's attempt to say "etiquette." "So does that mean I have to dress up and everything?" she asked with a grimace, "Or can I wear my jeans?"

"Garry blind," Zonks stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "He no know what you wear."

Throwing her head back, Sarah let out a loud laugh. "I guess you're right Zonks," she said, "So when do I need to be there?"

Kittsey and Zonks looked at each other, then answered in unison, "Now."

Sarah's cry of "What?" could be heard clear down the corridor. She fled from the room, and now it was Zonk's turn to struggle to keep up with her. "Which way is the breakfast room?" she asked frantically when she realized she had no idea where she was going. Zonks pointed her down another hall and said, "Lady-girl keep going till she sees door in right." Sarah breathlessly thanked him and continued to hurry down the corridor.

Skidding to a stop in front of the door to the room, she quickly smoothed her hair and tried to slow her breathing. After a moment, she turned the knob on one of the french doors and stepped inside.

"Hello Sarah," Garret greeted from the head of a table about the size of her bed, "Do calm down. I could hear your pounding from across the castle." Sarah blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't realize we were having dinner here this evening."

"It isn't a problem," Garret replied, "If you are summoned to dine with anyone of importance, you will have notice." He chuckled, "That way you won't disrupt the entire castle with your frantic running."

Sarah made a face and pulled out a chair; one to the right of Garret.

"For future reference," Garret informed her as soon as she sat down, "You will to sit to the left and down one chair from the head. That is, if we're dining with only his majesty."

"What if we're not?" Sarah asked almost as soon as Garret finished speaking.

"You'll have a place card." He replied, "Now, on to dinner. I'm sure you've learned dining etiquette in the Aboveground, correct?"

"Yes," she answered, "I think. You start with the outermost utensil, and work your way in." Picking up a fork, she asked, "This is a salad fork right?"

Garret made a face. "I can't see it Sarah," he said with a sardonic grin, "Hand it to me."

"Sorry," she apologized, handing him the fork. After a moment, he handed it back to her, replying, "Yes. Good job."

The next hour was spent dining a rather small meal consisting of only two courses, and Garret giving Sarah tips on how to avoid making a fool of herself, and most importantly, avoid offending any Fae. Fortunately, Fae etiquette was similar to Aboveground etiquette, and Sarah was able to grasp everything fairly quickly.

As soon as Garret's plate was empty, he rose and dropped his napkin into his seat. "Whenever the host is done eating and has risen, the guests should finish as well." he stated, "I'm taking my leave now, and you may do the same. Unless of course, you are still hungry?"

Sarah shook her head, "Oh no," she replied eager to return to her room and get a good look at her mysterious paper, "I'm very full. May I be excused?"

Garret smiled. "That's not exactly how you would leave an actual dining with Fae royalty." he said. Sarah let out a sigh at the thought of having to stay longer to learn about some sort of Fae dismissal "But I am not Fae royalty, and you are excused." Garret finished. With a smile and a hastily made "thank you", Sarah stood up and made her exit.

Wandering the halls, Sarah tried to remember which way she had come from in her rush to get to the breakfast room. Soon, she was quite lost, and found herself standing at the kitchen's door. With a groan, she turned around and tried another hall. She found herself in a massive foyer, and she assumed it was the main entrance hall. About to turn around, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, lying in a heap near the door.

With a gasp, she realized it was a person. Hurrying to the pile and laying her hand on him, she discovered that this person was none other than-

**_The Goblin King!_**

And he wasn't responding to her efforts to rouse him. Sarah rolled him over so he was on his back and racked her brain to try and remember how to treat an unconscious person. He was breathing, but it was labored, and he was soaked to the bone. Pulling his head onto her lap, but careful to avoid touching, _that_ part of his face, she called for help.

"Zonks! Garret!" she frantically cried, "Someone, come quickly! Please!" But no one responding.

"Oh god!" she moaned, "I don't remember what to do." She had taken a first aid course earlier that year in school, but she'd gotten sick near the end, and missed several classes, thus missing many of the hands-on learning.

"Kittsey!" Sarah tried again, hoping to gain someone's attention, "Althalos!" Now she was out of names she knew of the castle's inhabitants. When she was sure no one was coming, she let out a cry.

_Okay Sarah, get a grip_ she scolded herself, _See if you can drag him or something._

Standing up, Sarah took hold of Jareth's arms and gave a tug. He moved a little, but not nearly enough. With a grunt, she pulled harder. Fortunately, his wet clothes made it easier to move him. _But where do I move him to? The throne room? My room? The kitchen? He needs to get out of these wet clothes._

Dragging his dead weight down a corridor, Sarah hoped she would run into someone who could help her. As she ventured further into the castle, she found herself growing weary. She was still tired from her adventure in the library, and the Goblin King was getting heavier by the minute. Finally, exhaustion kicked in, and she collapsed onto the floor next to Jareth, panting.

"Damn," she uttered once she had managed to get her heart rate under control, "I don't know what to do with you." Just then, Jareth stirred and let out a groan. Though he attempted to sit up, Sarah pushed him back onto the ground.

"Not yet." she informed him, "Wait a moment." Soundlessly, Jareth nodded and shut his eyes, trying to will away the massive headache that racked his brain. After a few minutes Sarah gave his shoulders a shake.

"Where's your room?" she asked, "Can you walk there?"

With another groan, Jareth sat up. "I think so." he replied groggily. Taking in his surroundings, he demanded, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I got lost," Sarah responded, taken aback by his tone. Struggling to stand up, the Goblin King leaned heavily on the wall, and Sarah noticed he was avoiding putting any weight on her. For that she was a little grateful, because she was so tired. However, Jareth seemed to be pretty weak, and looked as though he could use some help. Standing up next to him, Sarah wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders and draped his arm around her shoulders.

He cast her a strange look, but allowed her to help him without any objection. "Turn around and continue walking till we reach the entry hall," he instructed, "My chambers are in that direction."

Sarah let out a yawn and nodded. She noticed that Jareth seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to leave the hall. "Why are we rushing?" she inquired after a moment, "You just passed out and I'm sure pushing yourself like this isn't good for you."

Turning his head to make eye contact, Jareth informed her, "You're not supposed to be down here."

Her eyes widened in curiosity. "So _that's_ the southern wing." she breathed, glancing behind her. Jareth gave her a scathing look. "Yes it is." he replied briskly, "And you are not allowed to go there."

Slightly put off by the Goblin King's attitude, Sarah continued to help him in silence. With both of them walking, they reached the entry hall much faster than when they left. "This way," Jareth said, turning them down the main corridor. They passed the doors to the throne room, and Sarah looked for the hidden doorway that lead to the rooms she'd explored earlier that day. However, it blended in so well, she was unable to see it from her position.

As the made their way down, Sarah became more and more tired. "Are we almost there?" she asked sleepily.

"I can make it from here, I think." Jareth responded. He extricated himself from her, and Sarah stepped back quickly. "I'll just be off to bed then..." she trailed. Jareth nodded, and she turned around and began walking slowly towards her quarters. She was almost to her door, when she heard a whisper. It was so quiet, she could hardly tell if it was real or just her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard a soft "thank you." drifting down the corridor.

_A/N: Remember to review! I love getting the alert and favorite notifications, but I'm practically euphoric when someone leaves a review telling me what they thought of the story._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted! Again, web address to Sarah's dress in this chapter is on my profile._

The clouds drained themselves of their water through the night, and the sun shone brightly the following morning. The entire Labyrinth glowed in the sunrise, and Sarah spent a good part of her morning staring out her window, admiring the beauty of it. As soon as she entered her room that night, she collapsed into bed without bothering to change. Despite her exhaustion, she woke early and refreshed. It must have had something to do with the air. It positively sparked with magic at times.

_It really is pretty here,_ she mused, _Maybe if I had come here under different circumstances, I could like it more._ She was pulled from her reverie however, by a knock at her door. Assuming it was Zonks, she hurried to open it. Much to her surprise, it was _not_ Zonks, but in fact, Althalos.

"Good morning, Althalos," Sarah greeted, though her face held confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"His majesty sent me," he replied, all business, "He requests you join him for breakfast." Althalos gave a small bow and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed, "When do I have to be there?" _Please don't say now. Please don't say now._ she mentally added.

Althalos screwed up his face in thought. "I'd say about an hour," he replied, "Maybe a little more." Sarah smiled, thanked him and shut the door.

"Yick," she said out loud, "There goes my plan to eat in jeans." She rooted through her closet and pulled out a simple grey and beige dress. _Let's hope I can tie this one myself. _ she thought.

Unfortunately, this one also laced up, and she was forced to call upon the help of Zonks once more. Of course, the enthusiastic goblin was more than happy to assist her. Clambering on top of the chair, he fumbled with the ties for a moment, then jumped down from his perch. "Zonks help Lady-girl." he informed her, "Lady-girl need anything more?"

"I don't think so," Sarah replied, "Thank you though." Zonks grinned and left her, shouting something about "Helping Lady-girl again." Sitting down at her vanity, Sarah ran a brush through her hair several times in an attempt to rid it of the countless tangles it held. Finally, hair smooth and knot-free, Sarah turned her attention to the piece of paper that had been forgotten during her run-in with the king that evening. It was still sitting on her bookshelf where she had left it the previous afternoon, and Sarah quickly snatched it up. Walking over to the window, Sarah held the page up to the sun, in an attempt to read it's contents better.

_But for all his wealth, the king was selfish and cruel. Some said his cruelty came from lack of an heir. For four hundred years, countless hearts were broken in attempt to provide the king with a son The fair Korewynne of the courts of Oberon was included in the masses. But she was not easily put off as some, and vowed to take her revenge. Just as the king had torn her pride, so she would tear his. For Korewynne was skilled in the dark magic, and could manipulate things to her will. So she devised a plan to use the magic of darkness to harm the king. However, she knew that for all his cruelty, he was not vain. She could not harm him in that respect. Therefore, she placed a curse on the thing he valued most in the world- his heir. Whenever the king looked upon child's face, he would be reminded of his selfishness. _

_When Korewynne appeared before the king to warn him of her terrible curse however, he laughed in her face and sent banished her from the Fae courts. He was not expecting a child and had lost hope of anyone ever bearing him an heir and Korewynne's words did nothing to warn or frighten him as intended. One hundred years passed, and Korewynn's warning was long forgotten. So when the king found his queen with child, the entire kingdom rejoiced and celebrated. The months were spent in avid preparation for the child's birth, and no one was more pleased than the king himself. The birth was long and painful for the queen, but the king was deaf to his queen's cries of pain, so blinded by the joy of having a child. Finally, the heir entered into the world, but he was not greeted with the fanfare and celebration that had been planned for centuries. Instead, the creature was met with screams of terror, and cries of horror. Mass pandemonium ensued. None would even touch the child once it had been dried. None save for a goblin nursemaid who happened to be present. The elderly goblin picked up the weeping babe and attempted to present him to the queen. But she would have nothing to do with the child. For, just as Korewynne predicted, her mark was placed upon the child. Instead of stunning Fae beauty, the child's-_

And there the page was torn. Now, Sarah was a bright girl. She could piece things together, and here, answers were obviously staring her right in the face. _The King has got to be the baby in this story, _Sarah thought_. _Tearing herself away from her thoughts, she decided to gather up her courage and ask the king about the story. _The worst he can do is yell at me,_ she thought, _And he's already done that._

Her mind made up, Sarah left her room, tucking the page inside her skirt and hoped she would have plenty of time to get to the breakfast room, It was embarrassing enough to be late to eat with Garret; she was certain being late to eat with "Fae royalty" would be even worse. Fortunately, Sarah remembered how to get to the breakfast room, due to her wanderings the previous night. Pushing the doors open, she found the room brightly lit by the morning sun, and the Goblin King already sitting at the head of the table, buttering a piece of toast. He would have looked almost normal, (well, normal for him) had it not been for the fact that a strange, small creature was perched on his shoulder.

"Greetings." he said simply, buttering a piece of toast. Sarah blinked, her mind blank as to the proper reply.

"And to you, your majesty," she replied, hoping it was the correct response. Jareth did not seem surprised or offended, so Sarah assumed she had been right in her guess. Taking a seat, she tried not to stare at whatever was sitting on the king. It looked like a-

"Yes," Jareth said, breaking the silence without looking up, "It is a dragon." Sarah blinked in surprise. "Really?" was all she managed in her shock. Jareth nodded. "It's a miniature Windwalker," he informed her.

"Do you keep it as a pet?" she asked curiously, fingers itching to reach out and touch the dragon. Jareth shook his head.

"In the Underground, we use dragons to carry letters from kingdom to kingdom, ruler to ruler." he informed her, "They do not make the best of pets." To prove his point, he set his knife down and reached up to rub the small reptile. It hissed smoke and snapped at the kings hand in retaliation. "See?" He carefully plucked it from his shoulder and tossed it into the air. It hissed again, but took off flying and exited out a nearby open window.

"Oh," Sarah breathed in understanding, though she was still intrigued by the small dragon. Turning to the table, she discreetly loaded her plate with food, trying to disguise the fact that she was practically starving. What was even harder though, was eating aforementioned food slowly, in small bites. Jareth seemed to notice her distress.

"Good gods." he stated as though he were simply discussing the weather, "Spare me your attempts at delicacy and just eat the food. Unless of course it is not to your liking?" Sarah blushed and shook her head, taking a large bite of eggs as she did so. Ducking her head, she completely missed Jareth's smirk at her poor acting abilities.

After a few minutes of (unladylike) eating, Sarah, slowed her pace and mentally girded herself to ask Jareth about the piece of paper. Slipping it from her dress, she placed it on top of the table. "Y-your majesty," she began in trepidation, "Could you- I mean... would you be so kind as to... that is, do you know- "

"Yes?" Jareth interrupted, "Get on with it."

"Could you tell me what this paper means?" Sarah blurted out, shoving the page toward him. Jareth frowned and picked it up, studying it. Realization spread across his twisted face and his expression darkened.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded in a low voice. Sarah, already doubting herself, opened her mouth, then shut it.

"On the balcony in the library." she replied at length. Jareth raised an eyebrow and his face softened a fraction.

"You mean to say you climbed into the balcony connected to my chambers?" he asked.

"Those were _your_ chambers?" Sarah asked. Then she realized she had given away her secret of snooping around, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, they are mine." Jareth replied with a small smirk, "But how on earth did you manage to get up there?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Sarah said, "We need a new ladder in the library. The other one is highly unsafe." She rubbed her forearms which were sore from her climb the previous day.

"I'm changing the rules," Jareth said, suddenly and seriously, "Instead of only being banned from the southern wing, you are also banned from my quarters." He tucked the page into his loose shirt and turned to face Sarah. "Am I understood?"

Sarah nodded. After a moment, she coughed to get the king's attention once more. "What is going on?" she asked softly, trying to sound as respectful as possible, "Where's the rest of the story?"

Jareth's expression took on a pensive look. "You've only been here two days and you've not only already realized something's amiss, you've also partially uncovered why." he muttered, almost to himself. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to yell at her.

"It's you, right?" she ventured, after a moment of silence, "In the story, I mean." Jareth glanced up at her.

"What gave me away?" he asked ironically.

"Oh, the goblin part," Sarah replied, trying to lighten the mood. Jareth gave her a weak grin.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"Do you know what the rest of it says?" she asked, "It's ripped, so I couldn't finish it." Jareth looked back down at his plate and seemed to space out. After waiting a few moments, Sarah cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

"_Instead of stunning Fae beauty, the child's face was marred, twisted and deformed. Discolored, rough and entirely hideous._" Jareth recited distantly as though he were reliving it all over again, "_So repulsed was the queen by her child, she shrieked and ordered the goblin nursemaid to have the child taken from her presence, never to reappear in front of her eyes again. The king, ashamed of his heir, sent the child to the very edges of his kingdom where the goblins and other wild things were the only ones who dared inhabit, and there he built a castle to hide the child from the outside world. A labyrinth, woven with magic was erected around the castle, to make certain none would stumble upon the child by mistake. As much as the king wished to disown the babe, he was aware that the child would most likely be his only heir. But most importantly, when the child had been born, the stars Taraxias, Dromeas and Agapi were aligned, signaling the beginning of the fulfillment of the prophecy of Archaios._

_Years passed, and the child spent his days roaming and wrecking havoc on his castle, with only the goblins to keep him company. The fearless creatures were the child's only companions, the only ones with whom the child felt accepted, loved even. The king would visit his child on occasion, but the queen acted as though she never bore him. Eventually, the child matured, and took on the role as Goblin King, ruling over the Labyrinth and it's inhabitants. Few knew of the Goblin King's secret and even fewer knew the significance behind the child's circumstances. And so the Labyrinth was left alone, waiting for decades for the tipping in the balance of power to begin_."

When Jareth stopped speaking, he stood up, looking pale, haggard and emotionally strained. "You are dismissed," he informed her thickly, before pulling a crystal from the air and vanishing with a 'pop'.

_Be sure to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everybody! Special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I really love it when you take the time to tell me what you think. Just so you know, I may take a small break from this story later on to try and write a Christmas Crossover Special. I'm not promising anything, but I just love any fics having to do with any holiday! Also, be sure to check out my profile and vote on my new poll!_

Sarah blinked in surprise at the king's swift departure. Slumping down into her chair, she tried to take in all he had revealed to her. _What did he mean, 'prophecy of Archaios'?_ she wondered, _And why did he just breeze over it__?_ She stood up and brushed her hands off, her napkin tumbling off her lap as she did so. Without bothering to pick it up, Sarah left the room, headed straight for the library.

_Maybe if I look hard enough, I can find some information on this prophecy in that mess of books they call a library while I'm working..._

Meanwhile...

"It's happening, isn't it?"

"Garret," Jareth moaned, "Must you bother me now?" The Goblin King was sprawled out upon the couch in his bedroom, one arm flung across his face, the other hanging off the edge of the couch. Garret was standing in the door, arms crossed leaning against the frame, his expression one of scrutiny though he could not see. "Just go away and leave me to suffer in peace." the king finished.

"You nearly fainted again." Garret pressed, "Didn't you?" Jareth groaned in affirmation.

"Everything is coming together," he said, his voice muffled by his arm, "The signs are beginning to emerge. I can feel the magic spinning. But don't tell my father."

Garret frowned. "Don't tell your father? Isn't that treason?"

Jareth sighed and slowly sat up. "Yet." he corrected, "Don't tell my father yet." Overcome with a wave of dizziness, he lay back down and began complaining unintelligibly.

"Very well your majesty," Garret replied, "I shall not inform the High King of this turn of events...yet."

"I don't understand it Garret." Jareth grumbled, "Why did it have to be me? Don't I have enough to deal with?"

Garret shook his head. "And what of the girl?" he reasoned, "She's in almost worse a situation than you are."

Jareth turned over on the couch. "Yes." he pondered bitterly, "I suppose she is. We both seem to be made to suffer."

After the room was silent for a few moments, Garret turned to leave, saying, "I shall see you at dinner your highness."

"One more thing Garret," Jareth called. Garret froze.

"Yes your highness?"

"Make the dammed room stop spinning." Garret gave a chuckle at the king's attempt at humor and left the room, leaving the king to rest and recover.

Meanwhile...

Sarah had spent a little over two hours in the library, and she still hadn't come across anything that mentioned a prophecy of Archaios. Of course, the library was still in complete disarray, and finding a book on anything would be nearly impossible. Throwing an old elvish cookbook into her fast growing pile of unusable books, Sarah made note of it's title on the ledger Zonks had provided for her. With a sigh, she gave up temporarily on finding information and began to work harder on getting the library in order.

_I wonder how many years this library was in this condition,_ she thought, _How anyone could let it get this chaotic is beyond me._ She picked up yet another Fae manuscript and wished she could read the writing on it. _It would be so awful if every one of these books had clues about the prophecy, and I would never know, because I can't read the stupid letters._ Dusting off a shelf, she placed the book on it, and turned back to the massive mess before her. Every book needed to have the ages of dust blown off, and many needed pages glued back in, and many were so beyond repair, they were be nothing better than kindling for the enormous fireplace.

Tossing yet another book into the pile of unusable books, Sarah tried to copy the Fae writing as best she could on the ledger. "Yep, I'm most definitely going to need to just give the list to the king." she said out loud, "There is no way I can say... gmmfrflsh... yeah. No way." Sarah gave out a giggle, and moved on to another book. Then another. Then another. And another.

Another two hours passed, and Sarah felt like she hadn't accomplished anything. The library still looked almost the same, save for the pile of destroyed books in the center of the room. In fact, instead of the library feeling cleaner, Sarah just felt plain gross. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, slamming a volume of _Julius Caesar_ down to the floor, "This is hopeless!" Slumping against one of the dust covered couches, she let out a groan. "Completely impossible for one person." she complained, "Completely impossible!" After glancing about the massive room once more, she stood up and brushed her dusty hands off.

"Lunch time!" She proclaimed to the empty room. Shaking her skirt to rid it of the nastiness collected in the folds, Sarah tossed her ledger onto the couch she had been leaning against, and exited the library. After stopping a passing goblin and getting directions to the kitchen, she found herself in the hustle and bustle of the castle's kitchen. The same goblin cook who stopped her before once again cornered her.

"Whatdya think yer doin' in 'ere?" he demanded, "Doncha 'ave somewhere else ta be?" He impatiently tapped his wooden spoon against his hand. "Well?"

Sarah, slightly taken aback by the goblin's demeanor, was speechless for a moment. Then, with a blink, she said, "I'm hungry." as though that explained everything. The goblin frowned

"Hungry?" he exclaimed, "Hungry? I'm the cook not the servant!" He waved the spoon in her face. "If you be wantin' food, you go ask somebody else!" Edging around the irate goblin, Sarah made her escape and fled down the castle hall. _Lunch in my room sounds much better_

After reaching her bedroom and calling for Zonks to grab her a bite to eat, Sarah debated working more on the library before dining with the king that evening. _Do I have to dress up?_ she wondered, _Will I need time to get ready?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zonks bringing in a tray holding a bowl of steaming soup. "Lady-girl needing any else?" he asked eagerly. Sarah could not get over how cheerful the little goblin was all the time. It was adorable!

"Do you know what time dinner is?" she asked. Zonks frowned.

"Zonks just bringed Lady-girl lunchers," he stated, "Lady-girl more hunngirry?" Sarah laughed.

"No," she said, "But I don't want to be late this evening." Zonks giggled in remembrance of her run the previous evening.

"Zonks think din-din at seveny-clockers." he informed her after thinking a moment, "Lady-girl gots plenny time to no be late."

With a smile, Sarah let the little goblin out of her room. "Thank you Zonks!" she called as he sped back down the corridor, "I'll call if I need anything."

Spirits lifted from Zonks's visit and stomach full of hot soup, Sarah felt she could take on the daunting job of library cleaning once more. But, when she found herself back in the dusty mess, she realized it was much easier said than done. Pushing some of the couches off to a side of the room, she started stacking all the usable books on the floor into neat towers. Some of the shelves were going to need repairing, and all the others needed dusting, so getting the books off would be a major priority.

The sun was setting in the Underground by the time Sarah had cleared all the books off the two bottom shelves wrapping around the entire room, and had scrubbed and polished the shelves as well. Feeling tired and filthy, Sarah quickly returned to her room to clean up a little before dinner. After a warm bath and wrapped in her favorite fuzzy bathrobe that she was so grateful to have, Sarah rummaged through her closet for a "Fae appropriate" dress. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Lady-girl!" wailed Zonks, bursting through the door, "Lady-girl has to hurrity up! Zonks was wrong! Din-din at six-thirtsey clockers! Lady-girl has to go!" He tugged at the them of Sarah's bathrobe.

This time, Sarah's shriek of "WHAT!" could be heard clear down the hall and caused many a goblin to start.

Frantic, Sarah snatched a random dress of the rack. "You have to help me tie this Zonks!" she cried, dodging behind the changing screen and yanking the white material over her head. Lacing up the front of the dress, Sarah scurried over to Zonks. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Sarah could feel Zonks's small hands fiddling with the ties. "I'm sure that's fine!" she exclaimed, "Thank you again Zonks!" Slipping on her shoes, Sarah breathed a prayer of thanks that her skirt was long enough to cover them; they were incredibly dirty. With a deep breath, Sarah took off down the corridor, trying not to "pound" the ground when she ran, as Garret had pointed out. As she flew down the hall, she tried to do something with her wet hair. Pulling it up in a bun seemed to be harder than she thought it would be. Skidding to a stop in front of the doors to the breakfast room, Sarah took a moment to catch her breath. And fix her messily-done up hair.

Her heart rate back to normal, she pushed open the doors and sheepishly entered the room. However, she had no need to look sheepish. No one was in the room. Taking her seat to the left and down one chair to the head, just as Garret had told her, Sarah looked around. The table was laden with food, so she had to have been in the correct room. Three plates were set on the table, and Sarah assumed the third was for Garret.

_Where is everybody?_ she wondered, _Was Zonks wrong about what time dinner was supposed to be?_ She started fiddling with one of her forks. _If no one shows up in ten minutes, I'm eating by myself,_ she thought, as her stomach growled.

Unfortunately, Sarah did not have any way to keep time. _This feels like ten minutes._ she reasoned with herself after some time had passed,_ And I'm so hungry..._

**_Creeeeeaaaaakkkkk_**

The room door was slowly being pushed open. In stepped the Goblin King, standing tall, yet looking wan and exhausted. _When Fae royalty arrives, all must stand_, Garret's voice rang in Sarah's head, and she quickly stood up from her seat. However, in her haste, her foot snagged on her skirt, and she knocked her chair backwards. Both she and the chair toppled to the floor. Face reddening in embarrassment, Sarah attempted to scramble up from the floor, but her hand caught on her long, lacy sleeve and it gave a loud **_Riiiip _**and she fell backwards once more.

Jareth gave her a small chuckle, and silently walked over to offer her a hand up. Blushing redder than a tomato, Sarah took his gloved hand and carefully pulled herself up, avoiding treading on her (stupid) dress in any way.

"Good evening your highness," she greeted sheepishly. He nodded in acknowledgement and snapped his fingers. Instantly, her chair was upright behind her, and Sarah sank into it with a murmur of thanks. Once she had been seated, Jareth took his seat at the head of the table.

"Good evening Sarah." he greeted, "Garret has been delayed, but he should be joining us shortly. If you wish-" he suddenly stopped short. Glancing at her now tattered apparel, the Goblin King's pale face turned even more ashen.

"Do you know what it is you are wearing?"

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm just going to tell you all, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Lighthearted stuff is so much fun! Also, guess what awesome readers? I GOT 9 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! Do you know how excited that makes me? Very. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! _

XxXxXxX

With a frown, Sarah looked down at her dress. "A white dress?" she offered, "Why? What's wrong?"

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't suppose anyone has told you the significance of white in the Underground."

Sarah shook her head. "No," she replied, "No one. What does it mean?" her voice shook slightly. "Have I offended you?"

"No, nothing like that" Jareth responded distantly, "White is just a very significant color here."

"How so?" Sarah asked in trepidation, "Is it like in China, where it means mourning?" Self-consciously, she fiddled with her skirt, hoping she hadn't made a grave mistake in her haste to prepare.

Taking a deep breath, Jareth rubbed his temple, as though he were fighting a headache. "White signifies rebirth, new life, death and defeat. The beginning and the end" he informed her quietly, "Inhabitants of the Underground only wear white for christenings and funerals, weddings and war." He leaned back in his chair.

Sarah buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry." she said miserably, "I didn't know." _You just had to pick the lacy white one didn't you?_ she berated herself, _Out of all of them, you picked the only one that would offend!_

"You didn't know." Jareth replied, "Though I must speak with Garret. I thought he had informed you of Underground customs."

"Please don't blame him!" Sarah burst out, worried for the old man's sake, "He told me lots of things. It could have very easily slipped his mind." _Please don't punish him, please don't punish him._ she prayed silently.

"I don't blame Garret." Jareth stated, quieting her fears, "My advisor is trustworthy, and would not purposefully neglect duties. However, if he has indeed forgotten, there could be need of me to perform a memory restoration charm."

"A what?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

"A memory restoration," Jareth repeated, "Garret is getting old, and he is only mortal. His memory would deteriorate here in the Underground just as it would in the Aboveground, if I didn't perform a restoration charm."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"I can to anything I want. I'm the Goblin King." Jareth crossed his arms in a self-satisfied sort of way. With a slight shake of her head and a small smile, Sarah turned her attention to the food in front of her. After a moment of the pair's silent eating, the Goblin King cleared his throat.

"So how goes the work in my library?" he asked at length, "Have you made much progress?"

Sarah swallowed a mouthful of peas, dabbed her mouth and took a deep breath. "Well," she started hesitantly, "I'm sure I've made _some_ progress, it just doesn't really feel like it. There's just _so_ much to do." She sipped her water glass. "I started a list of all the books that are going to need to be replaced. Some of them were printed in some other language- I think it's Fae- I copied the print as best I could, but if you want, I can wait to get rid of the books so you or someone else could read the titles if you can't read my writing, or-"

"I trust you" the Goblin King interrupted, "I'm sure you wrote the titles well enough." Sarah shut her mouth with an audible _pop_. "All right then." she replied quietly after a moment.

Just then, the doors swung open, and Garret walked in. "I beg your indulgence your highness," he bowed, "Miss Sarah." he bowed again, "I was delayed." Jareth smiled at the elderly man.

"Take your seat Garret," he said warmly, "I trust all is well?"

Garret sat down, taking the chair to the right and down one from the head. "As well as can be expected your majesty," he replied, pulling his napkin into his lap, "I did just as you asked."

"Good." The trio continued (and began) to eat in silence. Only the sound of forks hitting glass echoed throughout the room, and after a while, Sarah was about to go mad from the deafening silence.

"Ahem." she cleared her throat. Both Jareth and Garret froze, giving her their full attention. "Yes?" Jareth asked. Sarah shook her head. "Nothing. I was- I was just clearing my throat." She gave a sheepish cough. Both men nodded in acceptance of her explanation.

"You will have to excuse us," Jareth said at length, "Garret and myself are not very well accustomed to entertaining guests as we should be." Garret snorted.

"You mean you aren't," he said playfully, "I can entertain guests just fine." he waggled his fork in the Goblin King's direction, and Sarah held her breath in trepidation of what the king might do in response to the advisor's disrespectful accusation. However, she had nothing to fear, as Jareth simply laughed.

"I highly doubt that." he retorted, "Your skills are the same as mine, if not less honed." He laughed again and sipped his glass while Garret shook his head.

"I am begging to differ, Goblin King, for you see, I have come into more contact with the fine lady across the table." Garret informed him, with a sweep of his arm in Sarah's direction. However, in his sweeping movement, his arm hit the pitcher of wine on the table, overturning it and spilling it's contents across the table.

"Ahh, excellent point Old Man," Jareth replied with a laugh at Garret's mess, "But I believe it is up to the fine lady in question to decide who's company she enjoys more, yes?" He leaned closer to Sarah's seat. "Tell us Lady Sarah," he asked, voice smoother than honey, "Who's company do you most prefer? The company of the most illustrious Jareth Tybalt Letholdus Savaric the First, King of the Goblins and heir to the High Throne? Or that of an old blind man?" Sarah opened her mouth and then shut it, at a loss for what to say.

"Now that's not a fair way to word it!" Garret complained good-naturedly, saving Sarah for the moment, "Miss Sarah," he questioned leaning across the table, and accidentally flipping a plate of mashed potatoes over, "Wouldn't you rather spend some time with a wise old man, who is just like your grandfather than with a grouchy hermit of a goblin king who stays holed up in a nasty wet maze?"

"Insult me all you want Garret, but do not touch my Labyrinth!" Jareth protested pounding his fist upon the table, knocking a boat of gravy on its side in the process, "This Labyrinth is a work of art. Any being, be they Fae or Human would know that!" He turned to Sarah again. "Wouldn't you agree?" he demanded.

Sarah held back a giggle. The argument was becoming ridiculously messy. "What I've seen of it has been beautiful." she said, hoping to quiet the bantering men, "I'm sure I would like to see more of it."

Jareth smiled at this. "You see?" he challenged, "_She _likes my Labyrinth. And she's even biased towards the Aboveground!" At this moment, both Garret and Jareth rose from their seats and stood at the table. In their haste, they shook the table, causing the water glasses to shake and spill. Sarah's lap was soon buried in a puddle of water, and she gave out a squeak. Pushing her chair back, she rose too quickly, and nearly tumbled to the floor again. But Jareth quickly reached across the table and grabbed her arm, however, not before tipping the bowl of peas over and scattering them across the table. Pulling Sarah back, he laughed again.

Flushing once more, Sarah carefully backed away from the table. "If I may, I would like to be excused," she said with an embarrassed giggle. Jareth frowned.

"Garret, have you not taught our lovely guest proper dismissal?" he asked in mock outrage, "This is unacceptable!" Sarah froze.

"That is my fault your majesty," she informed him with a smile, certain Garret was not in trouble, but wanting to be sure, "I left him at dinner before he could enlighten me." She dropped a curtsey.

"Indeed?" Jareth asked with a smirk, "And what did want to do so horribly that you left dinner before it was over?"

"Oh, I spent the evening with a certain Goblin King," Sarah answered, playing along with the game.

"Ha!" Jareth exclaimed, "There you are Garret! She left you for me. There is your answer old man!" He jumped up and down like a child. "I win!"

As if on cue, all three of them burst out laughing. Sarah felt her knees giving out, and sank into her seat, holding her sides as she continued to laugh.

"Is... every dinner... going... to be... like-like this?" she gasped out, "Because... if it.. if it is... I want... to eat dinner... every night!" This little statement caused Garret and Jareth to laugh harder, and they too were forced to sink back into their seats.

After a few moments, the laughter died down and Sarah found her voice again. "I don't care what you say," she declared, "_That_ was entertaining." She leaned back in her chair.

"I still win though." Jareth added, "And now, I supposed dinner is over. You may all leave to wherever it is you leave to. Or however I'm supposed to say it."

Garret gufhawed. "And you were lecturing me on not teaching the girl proper dismissal." Jareth smirked.

"I'm king," he informed Garret smugly, "As I informed Lady Sarah earlier, I can do anything I want."

"Smart-"

"Don't finish that in front of the lady Garret!" Jareth warned with a mischievous grin.

"I was going to say child!" Garret protested, "I was." he added when Jareth "harumphed". "Now, since you have dismissed me in the least respectful way as possible, I shall take my leave." Garret stated, rising from his seat, "Goodnight Goblin King, goodnight Miss Sarah." With a short bow, he carefully exited the room, muttering about "crazy children" as he departed.

Sarah giggled and slowly rose from her seat, this time avoiding her customary tumble but Jareth stood anyway, just in case she tripped again. "I think I'll be leaving as well." she said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure dining with you this evening, Lady Sarah," he said courteously, "I hope to repeat the event in the future." He took her hand and have a bow. Unsure of what to, Sarah gave a small curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine?" she offered. Jareth smiled and bent his head as if to kiss her hand. Internally panicking, Sarah fought the urge to pull her hand back. However, she had nothing to fear, as the king's mouth stopped inches above her hand.

"That will do," he whispered, breath ghosting across her skin. He released her hand and pulled back. "Until tomorrow then, Lady Sarah?"

Sarah also stepped back. "Until tomorrow, your highness." she replied. Turning around, she made for the door, pulling up her ripped dress sleeve as she walked, but Jareth's voice stopped her.

"Sarah," he called, "Who tied your dress?" He strode over to where she was standing.

"I did the front and Zonks did the back." she replied, wringing water out of the front of her dress, "I was in a hurry. Why do you ask?"

Jareth laughed. "Your dress ties." he said, "They're all knotted up in a great big wad!"

Clapping a hand over her mouth in horror, Sarah reached around to the back of her dress. Indeed, just as Jareth said, the silk ties were tangled and twisted into a hopeless mess. "Oh no!" she moaned, "Now this stupid dress really is ruined! I'll never get this out!" She fumbled with the ties for a moment, then dropped her hands.

"Allow me." Jareth offered, reached around.

_He's too close, he's too close!_ Sarah thought desperately _Why is he so close?_ "I'll be fine," she said hastily, pulling away, "Thank you." With that, she fled the room, leaving Jareth standing alone in the messy dining room.

_Make sure to leave me a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again to all who took the time to review. I love you all!_

_P.S. Aren't you excited about the quick update? :P Don't get your hopes up though; I'm not sure I can keep this up! ;)_

Stumbling clumsily back to her bedroom, Sarah tried to quell her racing heart. _Inhale, exhale, inhale exhale,_ she coached herself, _Calm down Sarah! Just calm down!_ She furiously tore at her dress lacings in an effort to remove the ruined dress. Finally, she gave up and ripped the destroyed material over her head. With a growl of frustration, she threw the offending article into a corner, simply glad to be rid of it.

Sarah was confused. Her heart had yet to stop pounding, but she had long since stopped running. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, or what she was even upset over. Was it that the Goblin King offered to untie her dress, or was it that she had made a fool of herself in front of said Goblin King, multiple times?

_He almost kissed me!_

_Calm down Sarah, it was only your hand; it doesn't mean anything._

_Then why am I freaking out?_

_Breathe!_

_He was so close..._

_Why was I not disgusted?_

_You let him get that close..._

_He was so different tonight. Lighthearted and funny even. Practically likable._

_Don't be fooled..._

_Fooled?_

_Fooled. You don't like his company..._

_But I think I do..._

_Foolish girl! You couldn't possibly-_

With a scream, Sarah clutched her head, trying to drown out her thoughts. Some of them didn't even seem to be hers. Tearing through her closet, she quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Hoping a distraction would help clear her mind, she snatched a book off her shelf and settled down in her chair.

Nope. It didn't work. Thoughts and feelings continued to swirl through her mind, and Sarah didn't know what to do with them all. With a groan, she slipped on her shoes, hoping a walk through the castle would help her wind down. Opening her door slightly, Sarah peeked into the hall to see if the coast was clear. No one was in sight, and she quietly slipped out into the corridor. Meandering through the halls, she didn't notice the castle was almost completely silent, so wrapped up in her confusing emotions.

It was in this manner that Sarah found herself in front of the castle doors. Suddenly, she was gripped with a desire to go outdoors. She remembered the Goblin King's warning, but Sarah kept feeling that it didn't matter. She simply had to leave the castle. The urge almost frightened her; the rebellion so foreign and unnatural, but her desire to leave overpowered any fear. With some effort, she silently pulled open one of the doors. Dragging it behind her, Sarah left it open a crack and stared at the Labyrinth before her.

_It's almost as beautiful in the moonlight as it is in the sunrise,_ she thought, making her way down the castle steps, _Now, which direction to go..._

_Try the left..._

Sarah blinked. Where had that idea come from? That voice didn't even sound like her own. Shaking her head in confusion, Sarah ventured down a small path; leading to the left, but making sure to stay on it. She didn't want to get lost by losing the path she took. Carefully, she picked her way through the comforting and safe-looking hedges. However, as she walked on, the walls turned to tall foreboding stone, and she soon decided to turn around and walk back to the castle. However, when she turned around, she gasped in horror. The path was gone! Whirling back around, Sarah was greeted by more stone wall. "It keeps changing!" she cried. She paced a moment, then glanced around once more trying to assess her situation and find a solution to her predicament.

_All right, calm down Sarah_, she assured herself,_ You'll be fine. See? There's the castle. Just keep it in sight and follow it._ She began to make her way towards the direction of the castle._ Soon you'll be safe in your room, and look back and laugh at this silliness. _However, her self-assurances died when she heard a low growl coming from behind her. She slowly turned around, and screamed at what she saw.

Meanwhile...

Jareth paced his study, fuming. "Stupid! Stupid!" he berated himself, "You just had to ruin a perfectly good evening. What an idiot!" The Goblin King kicked over a chair and knocked over a pile of papers in his rage and let out a strangled yell of frustration. "She's barely been here a week! You can't expect her to-" With a groan, he plopped down on top of his desk, burying his face in his hands.

_Maybe Garret was right,_ he mumbled to himself,_ I don't know how to treat guests. She was obviously uncomfortable..._

The king took in a deep breath and snapped his fingers, righting the chair he kicked over and gathering the scattered papers. _I should apologize._ He resolved, _Right now!_ Jareth hopped down from the desk and straightened his shirt. With another deep breath, he left his trashed study. However, he paused at his doorway. _Maybe this isn't the best idea. _

_Of course it is. An apology is completely necessary._

_But at this hour?_

_The sun's barely set!_

He stood and mentally argued with himself for a short while, before making up his mind.

Striding down the corridors towards Sarah's room, he thought over what he should say. _Perhaps I should just wait until tomorrow,_ he reasoned, once again overcome with doubt, _She could be sleeping._

_Just say sorry you big ninny! That's it. Then you can leave._

Arriving at Sarah's bedroom door, he curtly gave several knocks. After several moments with no answer, he knocked again, this time calling out, "Lady Sarah, it's, uh, me." Still no one answered the door.

Now rather concerned, Jareth knocked once more. "Sarah, if you don't respond, I'm opening this door."

Finally, after a few moments with no reply, Jareth turned the knob and pushed the door open with a call of "Here I come" , only to find the room completely empty. Puzzled, he strode about the room, looking about for clues as to the reason for her disappearance.

The white dress she had worn to and destroyed at dinner was carelessly wadded up in a corner, and her wardrobe's doors were flung open. A book was lying open and face down on the rug near the fireplace. Picking it up, Jareth pondered over Sarah's disappearance.

Summoning a crystal (and wondering why he hadn't thought of that sooner) Jareth quickly scanned the castle, in hopes she was simply wandering the halls. Much to his chagrin however, she was not in the castle at all. He widened his gaze, and searched the Labyrinth through the ball. Almost immediately, an image of Sarah drifted into the crystal. Jareth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, but his relief faded when he realized where exactly she was and what she was with.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, striding to the window. He quickly turned into his owl form, and soundlessly took off into the night.

Flying above the Labyrinth, Jareth scanned below him, heightened senses aiding in his search of Sarah. However, a scream pierced the night rendered theses senses pointless; the scream pinpointing the girl's location. With a swoop, Jareth landed and quickly changed into human form, just in time to see Sarah dart around a wall. A blur of green flashed behind her, and Jareth quickly took off in their direction.

Rounding the corner, Jareth came face-to-tail to a full sized, full grown windwalker dragon. It had cornered Sarah, and from what Jareth could see, it seemed to have taken a swipe at the girl, judging by the tear in her massive shirt. However, Jareth could see no blood, and assumed she was unhurt for the time being. But she soon would be if he didn't work quickly. The dragon was already preparing to strike again. Taking a deep breath, he reached out for the magic of the Labyrinth, and worked with it to reorder it's appearance.

All three felt the shifts, and Sarah's eyes flooded with relief when she caught sight of the Goblin King behind the dragon. Her relief faded quickly though, and with a scream, she ducked as the dragon tried to snatch her up. Rolling back to her feet, she dodged another one of the dragon's attempts. A shout from Jareth to "step back!" sent her nearly on her backside, and she quickly scooted backwards. A wall rolled over where she had just been standing, separating her from the dragon for the time being.

Meanwhile, Jareth was working as fast as he could to get rid of the threat completely. The dragon turned around to face it's new opponent, but Jareth swiftly summoned a crystal and threw it at the dragon's feet. Immediately, the ground beneath it gave way, and the massive beast fell into a dark, deep oubliette. Before it could spread it's wings and fly out of the hole, the ground closed back over the dragon, sealing it in.

Concerned for Sarah, Jareth slid the stone wall back, revealing the girl's form slumped against the opposite wall, eyes closed. He glanced over her, checking for any visible injuries and his fears were quieted slightly when he found none. Kneeling next to her, Jareth asked, "Are you hurt?"

Unable to communicate verbally just yet, Sarah shook her head.

"And you're certain?" Jareth persisted. He had to be sure she all right.

"Y-yes." she replied shakily, rubbing her arms, "I'm f-fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jareth stood up. Now sure that she was uninjured, he was rather upset at her foolishness.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, "You could have been killed!" He began to pace. "Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't-" he stopped short.

Oblivious to Jareth's unfinished sentence, Sarah buried her face in her hands, ashamed of the tears pricking her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered, "I j-just don't know what happened. Suddenly I was at the door... And- and then something told me to g-go into the Labyrinth, and then I was here and then..." gradually her voice grew louder, and her tears let loose. Body racking in sobs, Sarah held her arms. "I'm sorry." she repeated, "I'm so sorry."

Guilt flooded Jareth. Now was obviously not the best time to confront her. She was still scared, and yelling at her was not the most comforting thing to do. Kneeling back down, Jareth awkwardly rubbed her arm, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." he ventured at length, "That was... unnecessary. You haven't even caught your breath yet, have you?" He stood up, pulling Sarah with him. "However, we should return. You never know what else could pop out at you." Supporting Sarah's weight, Jareth summoned the Labyrinth's magic once more, this time clearing away all the walls separating the pair from the castle. The journey back was significantly shorter, but Sarah was still grateful to have someone to lean on.

As they entered the castle (doors opened courtesy to the snapping of Jareth's fingers) Sarah turned to face the Goblin King for the first time since she fled the dining room earlier that evening. "Thank you." she said softly, "For saving my life that is."

Jareth offered her a genuine smile and a small bow. "My pleasure." he answered smoothly.

Sarah returned a small smile. Then, without warning, she quickly moved forward and threw her arms around the king's lean frame. "Thank you so much." she whispered again. Jareth froze, unsure of how to respond. Slowly, he brought his arms around, wrapping them around Sarah. "You're welcome," he replied quietly. So quietly in fact, that Sarah almost missed it.

Pulling away from the embrace, Sarah swiftly placed a small peck on Jareth's smooth cheek, and fled down the hall; leaving the Goblin King alone and speechless for the second time that night.

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Again, thanks to all who subscribed, favorited and left a review. You readers don't know how encouraging it is to read your comments and know you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_Daaaaaaang! This chapter is so long! Lol. I got so carried away writing. _

_So I was listening to Ke$ha while writing this. Darn chick is way too catchy. But don't worry; there won't be any Ke$ha influence in this story. Probably... ;P_

_Anyway, I'll cut my really long note short. Enjoy chapter 11 of **Beauty's Beast**_

Sarah had no problem falling asleep as soon as she had returned to her room. When the sun rose above the Labyrinth the next day, she was ready to begin another day's work.

Strangely enough, she didn't catch even a glimpse of the Goblin King her entire day. Sarah even looked around a bit, walking slowly by the throne room, and peeking in the dining hall at mealtimes...

She didn't see him the next day either...

Or the day after that...

An entire week went by, and Sarah still didn't catch any sight of Jareth at all. It was like he was avoiding her. Which was strange. Sarah hoped she hadn't offended him that night. She hadn't meant to upset him.

As she prepared for bed that evening, she wondered for the sixth time if she would see the king in the morning. For some inexplicable reason, Sarah felt the need to meet up with him, and talk with him. For closure, she assured herself as she drifted off to sleep...

_She was in a ballroom, and she felt as if she knew it already. Dressed in a massive white dress, and wandering throughout a boisterous crowd, Sarah turned about, trying to get her bearings. Everyone around her was wearing some sort of grotesque mask and she felt out of place, as her face was bare. Music started playing unexpectedly, and Sarah frowned. She had heard the tune somewhere; it's haunting melody sounding as if it belonged in some sort of music box._

_The crowd began to spin around her in a dizzying parody of a waltz, pushing and twisting Sarah along with them. Her dress swirled and rustled with her every move, and she was amazed it hadn't been trampled on. Every turn, she was greeted by some strange new thing; treasure boxes with golden birds, and spiraling chandeliers just a few of the eerie wonders in the ballroom. Unsure of what to do, or why she was even in the phantasmagorical room, Sarah moved with the crowd, feeling the need to find someone. _

_Suddenly, the crowd parted, making way for a man dressed in blue, holding his mask up by a long stick. Sarah froze. This man seemed oddly familiar. Sarah didn't know if he was a friend or a foe, but before she could get a closer look and see, he was swept up into the crowd. Puzzled, Sarah searched for him, feeling a need to get closer to him. Wandering with a purpose this time, she looked all throughout the room, but the mysterious stranger was nowhere to be found. About to give up, Sarah turned around, only to find herself face to face with the masked man dancing with not one, but two women. Entranced, she was trapped, unable to move, as the stranger approached her. He slowly lowered his mask, and piercing blue and brown eyes gazed into green ones._

Sarah shot up in bed, panting. Sweat had gathered on her forehead, and she clutched her sheets. The dream was fading quickly, and Sarah grasped at the diminishing images. A white dress, an animated crowd, a strange man in blue. Suddenly, Sarah realized why the scene seemed so familiar. The crystal in the Goblin King's quarters had shown the same image. Was it the Goblin Ball? Or was it something else? Now that she knew what it signified, she knew she wouldn't wear white to a ball.

Pondering over her strange and rather disturbing dream, Sarah wondered if the crystal in the king's room still showed that image. She decided to ask him in the morning, and laid back down, hoping to go back to sleep...

However, as soon as she did, the dream returned, and she woke up again, right after her eyes met the strange mismatched ones of the stranger. With a groan, she rose out of bed and stumbled her way to her bathroom. Maybe if she splashed water on her face, she would sleep better.

Face thoroughly washed, Sarah slowly clambered back into bed. She was almost afraid to fall asleep; the dream was getting eerier each time. Closing her eyes slowly, she tried to distract herself by thinking about the work she would have to do the next day in the library._ I'll have to try and gather up and list more destroyed books, then if I have time, get some varnish for the shelves. They're pretty chipped. And I should probably..."_

She drifted off to sleep, unconscious and surprisingly relaxed despite her hard working thoughts. This time, she was able to have a dreamless sleep, at least for an hour. Then the scene came filtering through her mind once more. And once more, she was jolted awake upon locking eyes with the mysterious stranger. Tired and frustrated, Sarah flipped out of bed again, this time throwing her shoes on and stalking out into the hallway. The Goblin King had to know something about what was going on.

Sarah did not know where the main door to the king's rooms was, so she decided to try and shout him out through the library. She knew where that was. Running down the corridors, she quickly pushed the library doors open and hurried to the old ladder that was still perched near the balcony. Carefully, Sarah climbed it, being aware of where she stepped, avoiding the gaps between rungs. It took far too long for her comfort to get close enough to the top to shout.

"Goblin King!" she shouted as loud as she could, "Are you in there?" Suddenly, Sarah felt very foolish. There she was in the middle of the night, perched on top of an ancient ladder and calling for some man she barely knew. _It's not like that!_ she told herself, _I can't sleep, and he's obviously keeping stuff from me that I should know._

"Goblin King!" she shouted again, "It's kind of important!" After a long pause, and no response, Sarah felt silly enough, and began to pick her way back. That is, until she heard-

"Sarah? Sarah, is that you?" Jareth leaned over the balcony with a frown, and Sarah had to hold in a gasp. His sudden appearance combined with the moonlight on his twisted face startled Sarah, and she nearly lost her grip on the ladder.

"What on earth are you doing there?" the king asked, "And why are you up at this ungodly hour?" He reached down to offer her a hand up. When Sarah gave his arm a look, he rolled his eyes.

"You made it up here once on your own didn't you? I'll help you. You're obviously here for a reason."

That made sense. Climbing back to the top of the ladder, Sarah grabbed hold of Jareth's arm and allowed him to pull her over the wall. Once over, she sighed in relief. "We need to get a new ladder in here." she informed Jareth seriously. He gave a laugh, but quickly became serious again.

"I am very curious to know the reason I found you standing on a ladder" he said dryly, "Underneath my balcony and calling my name." He led her into his study and pulled a chair for Sarah to sit on. Taking his seat behind the desk, Jareth propped his stockinged feet upon the sturdy wood. "Please enlighten me."

With a deep breath, Sarah straightened her shoulders. "I've had the same dream three times tonight." she said, "It's exactly the same, every single time, and I always wake up at the same exact moment." Jareth frowned and slung his legs off the desk, leaning forward as he did so. "There's something unnatural about the dream" Sarah continued, "It's so familiar, and... well..." she trailed off.

"Go on." Jareth prompted, "And what?"

"Well when I came here the other day, I saw this crystal on your desk, and there was this scene in it," Sarah confessed, feeling a little guilty, "And it's the same scene in my dream. There's something not right here; repeated dreams aren't normal, and I didn't have them till I got here." she finished.

Leaning back into his seat, Jareth took in all Sarah had said. Eyes closed and mouth turned to a fine line, Sarah knew that he was thinking hard.

"I know there are things you're not telling me your majesty," she said at length, "And I think I deserve to know them. These dreams, they're not-"

"They're magically induced." Jareth interrupted. Sarah stopped, mouth still open.

"Magically induced?" she repeated.

"Sarah, you are right when you say there are things I'm not telling you." Jareth said, looking tired and worn, "And you are also right when you say you deserve to know." He stood up. "Fancy a walk Lady Sarah?" he asked. Puzzled, Sarah also stood up with a small nod.

Taking her down the passage way Sarah took earlier, Jareth led Sarah back into the castle hallway. As they walked the halls in silence, Sarah wondered what the king was going to reveal to her, and when. He brought them to a familiar corridor, and Sarah recognized it as the southern wing. A small thrill of excitement ran through her; the forbidden wing was being opened to her!

They came to the end of the hallway, and to a doorway. "Please be careful." Jareth warned before leading the way up the stairs. The steps seemed to go on forever, and they climbed for what seemed to be a very long time

Sarah didn't understand the king's warning until she came to the top of the stairs and out another doorway. She was standing in a massive room, but she didn't know which way was up or down. All round her, stairs and arches lined the ceilings, floors and walls. Looking around for Jareth, she turned just in time to see him swing over the edge of the platform they were standing on. She let out a scream, and rushed over to the edge he just tipped over.

However, when she frantically leaned over, she found that he was standing upside down on the other side of the platform, perfectly fine, and looking the same as if he would were he standing right side up.

"How are you doing that?" she asked incredulously. Jareth smirked and swung back around to stand next to her.

"It's this room." he said, "Designed to confound the senses and disorient the mind. I built it myself." He turned and walked along the stairs that made up a wall.

"It's incredible!" Sarah breathed, "I've never seen anything like this." She ran her hand along the sideways doorway. "Can I do it too?" Leaning over the edge of the platform, Sarah tried to swing herself over. But to her horror, she didn't come over to the other side. Instead she fell with a cry.

Bracing herself to hit another ledge, Sarah was surprised to find herself caught in the Goblin King's arms. Letting out a surprised squeak, she nearly fell again, but Jareth tightened his grip. He set her upright and shook his finger at her.

"You can't do that, Lady Sarah." he said, "Not yet anyway." He turned around. "Now come on. I didn't bring you here to admire the room; though I'm sure you'd love to explore." He walked down a set of stairs towards a hole in the bottom of the room. It looked as though it led to another level of the puzzle-room. When Sarah came to stand behind him and peer down, he turned to face her.

"This might be a little difficult for you," Jareth informed her, "But your going to have to jump. It's not what it seems." With that, he jumped down the small hole, and disappeared. Sarah gasped. The second level must have simply been an illusion. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Sarah followed the king's suit.

She didn't hit the floor. Instead, she floated gently down, and landed on a platform, which was out doors. Sarah looked around, and saw Jareth leaning against an archway.

"Well?" he asked expectantly, with almost childlike excitement, "Isn't it incredible?"

Sarah wandered to the edge of the platform and looked over. All she could see was the Labyrinth, stretching in every direction. "How did we get here? There's no roof! Are we on top of the castle?" Her questions churned out as fast as her mind could work.

"In a way, yes." Jareth answered, "This platform can only be reached by going through the room we just exited. If I may say so, the room is quite ingenious. What you don't realize is that when you enter the room, you enter upside down. Therefore, when you jumped through that hole, you where actually jumping up, out onto this platform." He gestured to the archway he had been standing in.

"Walk through this, and you're back in the room." Jareth said, "But I brought you up here to show you something. Come to this side." He walked over to the other side of the platform, and gazed up at the sky. Sarah made her way over to the same side and tried to follow his gaze.

"See that star right there?" he asked, pointing to a glittering spot in the sky, "That's the star Taraxias. It's my star." He pointed to another one right next to it. "That star is Dromeas. That one is yours."

"Mine?" Sarah asked in confusion, "What do you mean, mine?" Jareth lowered his gaze.

"Every being has a star." he began, "And each star is named. The Fates named the stars even before time began. The stars are named according to what it's being will accomplish. However, something happened to our stars."

Passing his hand over his eyes, Jareth took a deep breath. "When Korewynne cursed my father, and through him myself, she used dark magic. This dark magic reordered both of our destinies, and Taraxias aligned with Dromeas and Agapi."

"Our stars crossed?" Sarah asked for clarification, "And that wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Dromeas and Taraxias were destined to cross. However, they weren't supposed to cross under Agapi." Jareth corrected, "Two other stars were intended to cross under it- I don't know which ones- and fulfill a prophecy made thousands of years ago. The prophecy of Archaios"

"What does the prophecy say?"

Jareth frowned. "No one actually knows the exact words of the prophecy. But every magical being knows what it holds. The realm of the Aboveground shall be at odds with the Underground, until a mortal shall come and create peace between the realms."

Sarah's face paled, and her blood ran cold. She dreaded what else the king was going to say.

"The realm which wins the mortal's favor will enjoy prosperity and peace, but the other realm will posses more power." Jareth continued, "And the mortal must chose between both realms, staying in only one, forever. Sarah, I- we have all the reason needed to believe that the mortal mentioned is you."

As these words sank in, Sarah felt like the platform was spinning, and her vision started to fade. Faintly, she could hear the Goblin King calling her name and then she sank into darkness.

_Don't forget to review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Haha! I was able to keep up this new pattern I've got going. A chapter every other day! Aren't you all proud of me? :P But again, I can't promise anything except that I'll do my best to bring you quick updates. Thanks again to all who read, subscribed, favorited and reviewed. You guys make me so happy!_

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her room swam into view. Slowly sitting up, she noticed that the Goblin King was in the room as well, having fallen asleep in her chair that must have been dragged to her bed. He started and woke up when Sarah shifted and her bed creaked.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern. Sarah frowned.

"Fine," she replied, stretching , "How long have I been out?"

Jareth arched his back, trying to un-stiffen his cramped muscles. "Not very long," he answered, "Maybe a half an hour." He stood up. "I apologize for startling you."

"Yeah, well," Sarah said, trying to bring some humor to the situation, "You didn't exactly break the news in the very best form." Jareth grinned.

"How would you have preferred it?" he asked amusedly.

"Lord, I don't know!" Sarah exclaimed, "I guess you could have told me slower over a period of time. And waited till I wasn't sleep-deprived."

Jareth snorted. "You would have bothered me until I gave you a full answer and you know it."

With a shake of her head, Sarah protested. "Not if you gave me a warning first." Jareth raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Oh really?" Sarah laughed and nodded in admittance. Then, suddenly she sobered.

"It's not your fault though," she stated, "I mean, you're right. There's no way you could have told me anything without having me freak out. But is this really something set in stone? I mean, it's not really inevitable, is it?"

"Of course it is." Jareth said, "It's been foretold for centuries." Sarah felt something inside her sink. "Oh." she said softly.

Jareth's expression softened. "I am sorry you were dragged into this," he said, making his way to her door, "I truly am. But it had to be someone. You should get some rest. Your night has been far too full." He left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Sarah alone to ponder what he had said.

Flopping back onto the pillows, Sarah gave out a sigh of frustration. The entire situation still had not registered fully in her mind. She had barely been in the Underground two weeks, and had already been chased by a dragon, dragged a Fae king along massive castle floors, nearly offended said king, kissed said king (even if it was only his cheek) and found out that she would determine the fate of two realms. No wonder she passed out. That was way too much for any sixteen-year-old to take in so short amount of time.

Fortunately, her rest this time was restful and dreamless. No haunting music or men in blue dominated her sleep, and Sarah was able to sleep the entire rest of the night through in peace.

When she woke up the next morning, Sarah decided to find Jareth and ask him more about the prophecy. Quickly dressing in a black and red dress, she slipped jeans on under her skirt. At the rate she was destroying her clothes, she thought it would be wise to be prepared. She was pleased to find that her dress only tied at the sides; she didn't have to call Zonks to help tie it.

She strode through the halls and into the breakfast room, planning on eating before approaching the king. However, Jareth was already seated at the table. Startled, Sarah quickly dropped a curtsey.

"Good morning your majesty." she greeted, "I going to look for you."

"In the breakfast room?" Jareth asked. Sarah gave a small smile.

"I planned on eating first." she replied, sitting down and filling her plate.

"And why were you going to try to find me?"

Sarah swallowed a large bite of eggs. "Well first of all; you avoided me all last week."

Jareth frowned. "I did not mean to give that impression." he said quickly, "I was unwell, and then I had business to discuss with my father."

"About the prophecy?" Sarah looked up from her plate and locked eyes with the king. He nodded.

"Yes. About the prophecy among other things." Jareth replied, refilling her glass of water. "He wants to meet you, you know." Sarah blinked.

"Your father? He wants to meet me?" she asked incredulously, "Why would he want to meet me?"

"You are essentially going to decide the fate of his kingdom, and the kingdom our curse came from." Jareth said with a snort, "Why wouldn't he want to meet you?"

Sarah looked sullenly back at her plate. "I wish you would stop mentioning that." she mumbled.

"You asked me to reveal the truth to you," Jareth informed her, "I am sorry it causes you discomfort. However, you must be aware of this. You do know that Oberon's son Sadon has already attempted to spirit you away to his kingdom in the Aboveground don't you?"

Pushing her seat back, Sarah asked, "What do you mean? I didn't know."

"Why do you think that dragon went after you?" Jareth asked in return, "Full sized windwalkers don't live anywhere near the Labyrinth. It was obviously sent to bring you back to Sadon."

"What?" Sarah gasped, dropping her fork, "You mean that dragon was sent by someone?" She suddenly felt cold. So that's why Jareth was so upset when he had finally gotten rid of the dragon.

"Of course it was." Jareth replied, "You have to be on your guard for now." He stood up. "I'm sure you're just bursting with questions, aren't you?" Sarah let out a small snort.

"Yes as a matter of fact." was her answer, "I'm going to have to meet this Sadon at one point, aren't I? Who is he again?"

"He's actually a cousin of mine. You will have to meet him some time," Jareth said hesitantly, "But Sadon is not... that is, he is manipulative. He spent much of his time as a child with Korewynne, before she was banished. She influenced him greatly. You wouldn't want to meet him unprepared."

Goosebumps sprouted up and down Sarah's arms. He sounded so foreboding, and it made Sarah nervous. She shivered unconsciously and rubbed her arms.

"What do I do then?" she asked, "If I'm going to have to pick one, how do I prepare? How do I pick?" _I'm scared_ she mentally added, _Got anything to help me with that?_

"Your majesty. I suggest she talk with the high king." a voice interrupted. Both Sarah and Jareth turned to face Garret.

"Garret, not now." Jareth said. Garret stepped inside the room.

"Your highness, I know you don't want to bring her into this, but she'll have to meet him sometime." Garret continued, "Why put it off?"

"Garret, don't push me." Jareth ground out, standing up. But Garret persisted.

"Goblin King, you can't keep her here forever. I don't know why you can't see that."

"You aren't aware of what you speak." Jareth said, temper rising, "The longer we take, the better."

Garret heard Jareth's tone, but he ignored it. "The longer you take, the less time you have. Why must you be so selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish."

"You are acting like a child!"

"You don't know my father!" Jareth exploded, "You don't know what he is like. What he is capable of, Garret!" here he rose to his feet, "We will not be seeing him soon and that is my final word. I will not hear any more of this matter. Am I understood?" Garret nodded almost imperceptibly, expression sullen.

Sarah, feeling incredibly awkward, didn't know what to do. In a rush she too rose to her feet, and made for the door, mumbling, "I-I'll just be leaving." She quickly exited and fled down to the sanctuary of the library.

Jareth sent a scathing glare to Garret, even though he knew very well that he couldn't see it. "Garret," he said lowly, "My father went through countless women trying to bear me. However, after my birth, he never stopped wishing for a second chance at an heir. Garret, mortals are incredibly more fertile than Fae. Don't think for a second he wouldn't try something with Sarah." He stalked out of the room, leaving the heavy silence Garret's only company.

Striding heavily down the halls, Jareth tried to compose himself. He hadn't wanted to lose control, especially in front of Sarah. But the very thought of his father taking even the slightest interest in Sarah-

_"Jareth," Letholdus asked abruptly, "How old would you say the mortal is?" Jareth frowned, taken aback at the question that seemed to come from nowhere._

_"About ten and six, I believe," he replied, "Why do you ask?"_

_Letholdus avoided his son's perceptive gaze. "Curiosity." was his short answer, before changing the subject abruptly once more._

Jareth wasn't stupid. He knew what his father was thinking of when he came to "check on how things were" earlier in the week. A child of both mortal and Fae descent would posses the power and immortality of a Fae, but the fertility of a mortal, and Jareth was certain his father would pounce upon any chance he could get. He had a hard time keeping Letholdus from seeing Sarah without seeming too conspicuous, but he managed to do it without raising the slightest suspicion from his father, much to his relief.

Meanwhile...

Sarah had retreated to the library, but she hadn't begin working yet. Instead, she sank down into one of the dusty couches with an old collection of Aboveground fairy tales, promising herself to only read a few before beginning again on the mass mess. After reading the first story however, she chucked the book across the room as hard as she could.

"Stupid fairy tales!" she declared bitterly, "It doesn't happen like that." She had been unfortunate enough to have started with _Beauty and the Beast_. "The girl doesn't live happily ever after with her family and true love," Sarah continued, starting to stack books rather forcefully, "She has to fulfill a freaking prophecy and pick one world over the other!" She slammed the stack onto a shelf, plopped on the floor cross-legged and began to put them up properly, all the while muttering about "air-headed princesses" and "bi-polar men".

"Ahem."

Sarah was jolted from her world of frustration, to find the Goblin King standing over her. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed hold of a shelf to keep her from falling to the floor in front of the king yet another time. Once on her feet, she quickly brushed the dust from her skirt and dropped a now well-practiced curtsey.

"Would you accompany on a stroll through the Labyrinth?" he asked politely with a small bow, "I wish to discuss matters with you."

"Of course," Sarah replied. She was going into the Labyrinth! Sarah was so excited to be able to see more of the beautiful land. Working her way out of the wall of books she had built around her, she asked, "Will we be taking the same way as last time?"

As she tripped on a stray book, Jareth quickly caught and steadied her, while answering, "No, we'll be going out a different way. Follow me."

He led her out the library and out the castle, into the Labyrinth. Sarah was relieved to see that they were sticking to the hedged walls; stone conjured up bad memories. Jareth sat them down on a bench and took a deep breath.

"First of all, Sarah, I wanted to explain my behavior this morning, as well as apologize for it." he began. Sarah's eyes widened and she had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping.

"I explained to Garret," Jareth continued, not noticing Sarah's shock, "I didn't think it was a good idea for you to meet my father until you feel a little more comfortable in the Underground. Trust me when I say it's only for your protection."

"Why is it for my protection?" Sarah asked, "Is your father... is he horrible? Antagonizing? Would I offend him too easily? Is he hot tempered? Is-"

"He's a womanizer." Jareth cut in, silencing Sarah's queries. She let out a small "Oh."

"That is why I believe you should wait." Jareth said, "Unless of course, you feel the need-"

"I'll wait." Sarah interrupted, "I-I'll wait." She played with her hands awkwardly in her lap. This time, Jareth saw her discomfort.

"Very well then." he said briskly changing the subject, "But I actually wanted to discuss another subject with you." He turned and faced her. Sarah made a face.

"About the prophecy right?" she asked miserably. Jareth nodded.

"You don't seem very enthused," he remarked with a sardonic grin, "However, it is something you need to be educated in."

With a sigh, Sarah nodded in acknowledgement. "I know that." she said, "Now, what is it I need to learn?"

_Okay, so this chapter may have been slightly more boring than the previous ones, but you're gonna have to bear with me. :P Make sure to review loves!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Haha! Another fast update. Just for you all. The next update may take a little longer- Christmas preparations and all- but I'll try my very bestest. Thanks to all who reviewed, subscribed and favorited! Keep 'em coming! Even if you don't have much to say, just say it! _

Jareth sighed. "A lot." he replied, "There is so much." He held his face in one hand and scrunched up his brow in such a way that it was almost comical. Sarah had to cover a giggle with a delicate cough. Giving Sarah a look, Jareth continued. "It is essential that I not try and influence you to choose either way."

_Too late for that buddy,_ Sarah thought, _I'm already not liking this Sadon character. I don't want to meet a guy who tried to kidnap me using a dragon!_

"You'll have to become completely immersed in Fae culture- both Aboveground and Underground," Jareth continued, "As you're going to have to make an appearance in court at one point- "

"Court?" Sarah interrupted, "Which court?"

Jareth frowned. "What do you mean, which court?"

"You say there are two realms. One in the Underground, one in the Aboveground. How does that work? Isn't there an Aboveground court and an Underground one?"

Jareth smiled. "Millennia ago, both realms were constantly at battle with each other, and indeed, there were two separate courts. That's when the position High King was appointed. The High King essentially reigns over both realms, however, he has a regent in the Aboveground and stays in the Underground."

"But then, how come I have to pick one over the other?"

"Though the court is the shared, the two realms are incredibly different, and hold their own separate courts as well as the High Court. Aboveground and Underground nobility is not the same as High nobility. Does that make sense?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it does." she replied, "Thank you."

"May I continue now?" Jareth asked amusedly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yes you may." she said with a snort. Casting Sarah another look, Jareth conjured up a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a list of what she would need to learn

"You're going to have to learn the Fae language." he informed her, "Although we all speak in the tongue of the Aboveground, Fae prefer to write in the language of the Fates."

Sarah laughed. "That means I'll actually be able to read the titles of the books I'm picking up in the library." Jareth gave her a pained look.

"About that," he said, "You know you won't be working in there anymore, right?"

With a nod, Sarah replied, "I do. But who's going to finish it? I'd love to see it when it's clean and reorganized."

Chuckling, Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, I can restore it with a snap of my fingers." he informed her. Sarah couldn't control the dropping of her jaw this time.

"What?" she demanded indignantly, "You mean... you... ugh!" Jareth smirked.

"Well, you needed _something_ to do while you were here." Jareth drawled, "But that's not the point. The point is that you are now going to have to devote your time to learning court behavior, Fae language and Fae culture."

"More lessons?" Sarah asked with a grimace. Jareth nodded. "Ugh. Can't you just snap your fingers and make me know everything?" She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Unfortunately, my magic can't do that." Jareth replied with an amused look, "But you'll survive." He stood up and handed the piece of paper to Sarah. "Come on. If you pay attention this morning, I'll show you some of the Labyrinth after lunch."

Sarah bounced up from her seat on the bench, suddenly very eager to learn anything, just as long as she got to see more of the Labyrinth; sans evil kidnapping dragons of course. She enthusiastically followed Jareth back to the castle, excited about the lessons for once.

Two hours later, Sarah's zeal had worn off completely. Although she had only been learning two hours, she felt as though her head would burst. She'd spent the first hour learning about Fae history, taught some of the Fae alphabet, and been given several books written in Fae. The second hour had been spent practicing court behavior. Walking, talking, greeting different ranks of nobility, the list went on. And Jareth did not teach the same way Garret did.

"Again." he called out in a bored tone from his seat on his throne. Sarah rolled her eyes, and plodded back to the door of the crowded throne room with a huff, avoiding mischievous goblins as she went. Jareth had insisted they practice in the throne room, but had not bothered to send the goblins somewhere else, which Sarah found very distracting. Standing up as straight as she could, she did her best to sweep into the room with grace. She approached the throne and sank into a deep curtsey.

_One, two, three, four, rise_, she counted in her head as she stood once more in front of the throne. "Your majesty." she breathed, trying to sound as respectful as possible. Jareth, who was sitting with one leg hooked over the arm of the chair, waved his hand.

"Again." was his only reply. Sarah frowned and crossed her arms.

"What am I doing wrong?" she demanded, "We've been doing this for forever! I know what I'm supposed to do!" Jareth sat up in his chair, and the goblins tittered.

"Do you?" he demanded in return, "Do you now? You say that, but if you were in front of the High King for the first time knowing he scrutinized your every move, looking for a flaw to call you out on, would you be able to perform beyond expectations? Hmm?" He leaned towards her. "Now do it again."

Sarah growled and stalked back to the door, repeating the entire process several times until Jareth announced she was done practicing greeting the High King.

"Let us move on." he declared, "I am quite sick of hearing 'your majesty', and I'm sure your knees are quite tired from those ridiculously low curtseys." Sarah rolled her eyes as the goblins exploded into hysterical laughter, upsetting the chickens that were also crowding the room.

"You're the one that told me to do it a million times." she said under her breath. Jareth, picking this statement up, smirked.

"And you improved." he said, "Therefore, my method of having you do it repeatedly worked." He rose from his throne saying, "Now, come. We are going to continue the lessons in the garden."

Sarah groaned. "Why do we have to do it all so quickly?" she whined, "Can't we just wait till tomorrow? I don't get why we have to do it all now." She dragged her feet as Jareth walked briskly down the halls. "Slow down!" she called, "I'm not walking that fast." Jareth halted.

"Are you quiet finished with all your incredibly annoying complaining?" he asked, turning around. "It has grown rather old." Sarah crossed her arms and made a face.

"You're not going to guilt me into stopping." she informed him, "Because I could care less right now about how you feel about me voicing my opinion. I am tired, and I demand a break."

Opening his mouth, Jareth looked as though he was preparing to snap at Sarah. However, he shut it, and rubbed his temples with two fingers instead. "Sarah," he ventured after a moment of silence and a deep breath, "I understand you are tired. But the sooner you are prepared, the safer you are. I am only pushing you for your own protection. If you would like, we can stop for lunch."

All of the spite left Sarah at this statement and she felt bad about her complaining. _So much for not being guilted into stopping_ she thought to herself.

"I apologize your highness," she said, "My complaints were childish and unnecessary." Jareth smiled.

"Apology accepted." he replied. Then after a pause, he leaned closer adding, "And Sarah, I know I'm supposed to be teaching you proper decorum around Fae royalty, but when you and I are alone, you have permission to call me Jareth."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Garret does too you know." he assured her, "At least, I asked him to. He often forgets. I just get tired of hearing 'your highness' or 'your majesty'. It gets old after talking to someone a while." He smiled and turned back around. "Now, to the gardens or to the dining room?"

"Gardens." was Sarah's reply, "But only if we can get to the dining room soon after that. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Fine." Jareth promised, "We'll cut it short. And you still want to go into the Labyrinth later, yes?" Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "I wouldn't want to pass up a chance like that!" With a grin, Jareth resumed his trek to the gardens. There he proceeded to teach Sarah how to avoid flattering, conniving members of the courts with grace and discretion.

"They will want to get on your good side," Jareth explained, "Don't believe the ones who are constantly at your side, lavishing praise. They only want to rise higher in rank, and are using you as a stepping stone." Sarah crossed her arms.

"That's stupid!" she declared indignantly with a shudder, "Not to mention disgusting." she made a face and stuck out her tongue. "I can't see why anyone would lower themselves to petty flattering. It's so demeaning!"

"It's Court." was Jareth's simple short answer. With a roll of her eyes, Sarah gagged.

"Then Court is silly." she announced. Jareth snorted and shook his head.

"There are times when many would agree with that statement." he replied, "Thought they probably wouldn't ever admit it." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you hungry yet?"

Sarah brightened. "I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed, "Can we eat now?" Now it was Jareth's turn to roll his eyes.

"If you were hungry, you could have just said so." he informed her. But Sarah protested.

"No way." she retorted, "I was going to wait till you said lessons were done."

"Oh, they're not done yet." Jareth said with a mischievous grin, "Lunch is going to be all about High Court dining etiquette." Sarah groaned.

"Didn't Garret already teach me dining etiquette?" she asked in mock-misery.

"No." Jareth replied as though he was talking to a child, "He taught you how to eat at a formal dinner in the Labyrinth. High Court has many more rules." He laughed. "If you think you had a hard time with Garret, well you have another thing coming to you." He offered Sarah his arm. When she hesitated, he sighed.

"First of all, I'm not going to bite. Secondly, it is customary in High Court for a lady to be escorted to a meal by a gentleman." he informed her with a playful look, "Now are you coming, or must I leave you in the gardens?"

At this threat, Sarah quickly looped her arm around the Goblin Kings. He frowned.

"Sarah," he said, giving her arm a look, "You may be a woman, but I however am not. We do not link arms as though we were sisters." _Or lovers_ he added mentally. "You must rest your arm upon mine. Like this." he extricated his arm from hers and held it up again. Then he reached for Sarah's arm and placed it on his. "See?"

"Too many rules." Sarah replied, "But yes, I do. I'll try to remember that in the future. Now can we eat?" Jareth laughed and nodded.

Lunch actually went well for Sarah. Apparently Jareth actually enjoyed dining High Court style, and was able to explain it in immense detail, making it very easy for Sarah to understand and remember.

"I'm sure Garret told you that you finish eating only when the highest ranking member of the table is finished." he coached, "But there will be times that you will be the highest ranking member and will be leading the meal." Sarah stared at him, mouth agape before realizing it was full of food. Embarrassed, she shut it quickly and swallowed.

"What do you mean, 'highest ranking member?" she demanded once her mouth was clear. Jareth blinked.

"You really don't know how important you are, do you?" he asked. Sarah shook her head.

"You majesty-"

"Jareth" he corrected. Sarah rolled her eyes and continued.

"_Jareth_," she said with a huff, "Two weeks ago, I was just a regular high school girl who played dress up in the park. It's still hard for me just to grasp the concept that I'm living in an enchanted Labyrinth with goblins and Fae Folk. So no, I don't know how important I am."

"All right, all right." Jareth replied sullenly, "There's no need to snap." Sarah gave a smirk, however it wasn't very menacing. In fact, it looked rather silly, and Jareth couldn't help but laugh.

"We are going to have to work on that smirk." he informed her, still chuckling, "If you're going to survive in High Court, you need a good smirk." Sarah snorted.

"Whatever." she dismissed. But Jareth persisted.

"Don't underestimate the power of a good smirk" he warned, "I suggest you practice."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by frantic knocking at the doors. "Enter." Jareth called, suddenly all "kingly". The same goblin that escorted Sarah into the throne room her first day came bursting in.

"Your highness! Your highness!" he cried, "Your highness!" Jareth sighed.

"I'm right here Yitsy." he said, trying to talk above the goblin's shouts. When Yitsy continued to hysterically shriek, Jareth stood up from his seat and banged on the table. "What is it?" he demanded in a loud, commanding tone, "Yitsy, I order you to calm down this instant!"

Yitsy shut up.

"Now," Jareth said calmly, sitting down, "What is it you came here for."

Yitsy gave a low bow. "Your highness," he said in a nervous tone, "A Fae-man here to see you. And Lady-Girl." he cast Sarah a dark look. "Fae-man want you righty way."

"Is it my father?" Jareth demanded. How dare he come here uninvited! Jareth had made it clear that he wanted some privacy for a while.

"Nopity!" Yitsy answered, "Yitsy never see Fae-man before." Jareth frowned.

"Have Garret stall him until you find out who he is." he ordered. However, before the goblin could execute the order, a tall Fae swept into the room.

"Clever Jareth." he said, "But we have met before, if only for a short while. Come come come. Is stalling any way to treat your cousin?"

_Hehe. Cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me? Review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey all! So I'm a little late with the update, but I did my best. Besides, I slammed my finger in a drawer. And it still hurts. Does that excuse count? :P Anyway, here's the next chapter. _

_Again, thanks to all who reviewed, subscribed and favorited. You guys really make writing this story so much more fun._

"Sadon." Jareth greeted coldly, standing up from his seat, "What brings you to my kingdom?"

Sadon slowly walked along the table, trailing a hand over each chair as he did so. Sarah's blood ran cold, and she grew increasingly nervous as he drew near to her seat.

"I heard you were keeping the mortal spoken of old hidden away in this wet old maze." he said silkily, "And I came to see if the rumors were true." He looked Sarah over. "Tut tut Jareth," he continued, "You've been quite selfish." He circled around what he could of Sarah's chair and gave a small bow, holding his hand out.

"Prince Sadon Gavin Anslem the First." he introduced. When Sarah did not take his hand, he withdrew it with a sniff. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady...?"

"May I present Lady Sarah Linda Williams." Jareth spoke up through clenched teeth.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Sadon replied cooly with a smirk. It was then that Sarah realized how important a smirk really was. Sadon looked completely cool and in control, just because he could smirk perfectly.

"Dear cousin," Sadon continued, facing Jareth, "I came here, because I have matters to discuss with you. I'm certain you can guess what those matters might be."

Jareth nodded. "Take a walk with me," he said, "We can talk in the Labyrinth."

Sadon wrinkled his nose. "Must we?" he caviled, "I really can't stand your dingy playground."

"We must." was Jareth's reply. Sadon could not object; he was in Jareth's territory now, and with Jareth as king, Sadon was outranked. He was obviously chafing at Jareth's title, but he kept his mouth shut. Sarah, sensing the tension between the cousins, wanted out of the situation before sparks flew. She most definitely did not want to accompany them on their walk.

"Your highness?" she ventured, "I request to retreat to my quarters. I am quite fatigued." Sarah hoped that sounded courtly enough; and again she realized Jareth had been telling the truth about not knowing what to do when actually put in a situation. Fortunately, both Jareth and Sadon seemed satisfied with this request.

"You may leave." Jareth answered, but not before shooting her a regretful look. Sarah knew he was sorry not being able to keep his promise about taking her into the Labyrinth, but there was really nothing that could be done. As soon as she was out of the dining room, and out of earshot, Sarah tore down the corridors calling for Zonks as she ran.

When she arrived at the door of her bedroom, she found Zonks already waiting by it. "Zonks help Lady-girl?" he asked eagerly. Sarah nodded breathlessly. She hadn't realized she was running so fast. After catching her breath, she told Zonks, "I need you to find Garret. Tell him to meet me in the library. But don't let the king or the man with the king know. Can you do that?" Zonks nodded, eyes wide.

"Why Zonks no tell kingy?" he asked in astonishment. Sarah shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that," she corrected, "I just don't want his guest to know, and his guest is with him. So if you tell the king, his guest finds out. Does that make sense?"

"Surey doos!" Zonks replied, "Zonks go find Garry!" He quickly took off down the halls and Sarah made her way to the library. Entering it, she breathed a sigh of regret. She realized she was going to miss working in it, despite all the energy it consumed.

_I need to ask the king if he can fix it soon._ she thought. She sat down on a couch and picked up a book written in Fae, studying the letters and trying to make sense of it all by applying what Jareth had shown her earlier that day. However, she quickly looked up from it, just in time to see Garret trip over a stray book.

"Sarah, are you here?" he called.

"I'm here." she replied. Garret made a face.

"Of all the places to pick, you had to pick the room most hazardous to me." he remarked. Sarah laughed.

"I'm sorry Garret." she apologized, "I'm just really familiar with this room. Next time, you can pick the place." Garret smiled and made his way to a couch using his cane.

Sitting down on the dusty seat, he asked, "Now what is so urgent that you sent your poor goblin tearing off to find me?"

Sobering, Sarah leaned closer to Garret. "Garret," she almost whispered, "Prince Sadon's here." Garret's mouth dropped.

"Sadon's here?" he repeated, "How is that?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied, "The king and I were eating lunch and he just kind of swept in. Said Jareth was selfish for keeping me here. Garret, I don't like him. He's way too cocky for anyone's good."

Garret's brow furrowed in thought. "I wouldn't know." he replied distantly, "I have never meet him. Only heard stories from the king." He rubbed his chin. "Did King Jareth tell you to do anything?" he asked after a moment.

Sarah shook her head. "No he didn't" she said, "I asked to go to my room, and he dismissed me." She fiddled with her skirt. "Should I camp out in my room till he leaves?"

With a shake of his head, Garret answered, "I wouldn't do that. If Sadon has something up his sleeve, and he most likely does, you don't want him to know where you are." He stood up and paced the floor. Sarah watched him from her seat.

"So I should stay in here?" she asked, "Do I even need to hide?" Garret stopped pacing.

"If only the king had given some sort of instruction." he mumbled almost to himself, "He never prepared anyone for anything like this." Then, facing Sarah, he asked, "Are you certain he didn't give any sort of-"

"Nothing Garret," Sarah interrupted, "He just looked sorry. He promised to take me into the Labyrinth after lunch, but then Sadon crashed and we couldn't." She heard Garret mutter a small "damn!" under his breath.

"Why don't you stay in here?" he asked at length, "I'll help you practice what his majesty taught you this morning if you like."

"Thank you Garret," Sarah replied, "But if I'm staying here, I'll probably practice reading Fae." Garret's eyebrows shot up.

"He taught you Fae?" he asked incredulously. Sarah shrugged.

"Not really." she said, dismissing it, "Just some basics. The alphabet and stuff. He'll help me to actually learn how to read it later." She rose from her seat and walked over to a shelf. After scanning the titles, as though she could actually read them, she picked a volume off and settled back down in her seat.

"Are you going to stay here too?" she asked after a moment, and Garret hadn't moved.

"I think I shall stay here with you." he answered, "If Sadon stumbles upon you, you wouldn't want to be alone would you?" Sarah vigorously shook her head.

"You have a point."

Meanwhile...

Jareth was fuming inside. Sadon just swaggered into his castle! His home! Uninvited and most definitely unwelcome, even if they were cousins. As he watched the prince walk along ahead of him in the Labyrinth, scrutinizing everything with a critical eye, Jareth hoped Sarah wasn't freaking out too much.

Sadon halted and turned around to face the Goblin King. "Look, we both know you don't want me here." he declared arrogantly, "Hell, I don't want to be here either. But you know very well it isn't fair to horde the mortal all to yourself."

"You've known long?" Jareth asked shortly.

"Rumors." was Sadon's equally brief reply. Jareth frowned, wondering who would have let any information out. They continued to walk, and surreptitiously Jareth rearranged the Labyrinth to make their walk more twisted and confounding; for Sadon anyway. The longer they took, the more time he could adjust to the situation and be able to gain the upper hand.

"So, Cousin," Sadon continued, "Since those rumors have turned out to be true, I wish to request the mortal to be brought to my castle for a short while. It needs to see both realms in order to make a proper decision you know."

"It?" Jareth demanded, "You call the girl an it?"

"She then." Sadon corrected carelessly, though he didn't seem to really care, "But it hardly matters."

"The girl tends to have a strong will." Jareth informed him, "And I'm sure any comments or titles directed towards her that she finds degrading will cause her opinion of you to drop. Thus losing a chance at her choosing your realm."

"Where has this change come from?" Sadon asked in mock-shock, "You're helping me gain an upper hand?"

"Your pride hasn't faded since we last met Sadon," Jareth replied, "I was merely sparing the girl more hardship and annoyance. Your benefit happens to be an add-on" Sadon raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Sparing the girl hardship?" he repeated, "Why Jareth, don't you think the mortal endures enough hardship in this dirty labyrinth with you as her only company?" he laughed cruelly, "Spare the girl hardship my-"

"Are you quite through?" Jareth interrupted. Sadon stopped laughing.

"One week Jareth," he warned, "One week to contact me about the mortal, or I take her myself."

"You already tried that." Jareth muttered bitterly. Sadon heard this and snorted.

"So you already met my dear pet." he retorted, "I'd be liking her back if it isn't too much to ask."

"As a matter of fact, it is." Jareth ground out, "Shall I see you out?"

"Tut-tut Cousin!" Sadon purred, "Manners manners. Have I overstayed my welcome.?"

"You never had a welcome Sadon." Jareth riposted. Sadon smirked.

"I shall see myself out then." he declared, "Remember, you have one week. Then I come." He then jumped into the air, and transformed into a hawk. After circling above Jareth for a few moments, he soared high above the Labyrinth's walls and was out of sight within seconds.

"Show-off." Jareth mumbled under his breath. Turning on his heel, he made his way back at the castle. He and Sarah were going to have to talk.

As he walked through the halls of his beloved home, Jareth couldn't help but feel violated in a way. Sadon had entered his sanctuary with out warning or invitation. That alone was enough to make his blood boil.

Sadon and Jareth had been at odds since Jareth's birth. Sadon was next in line for the High Throne before Jareth was born, and he resented his cousin for taking that title from him. Though they only met each other less than a handful of times, the boys grew up despising each other; Sadon hating Jareth for merely existing, Jareth hating Sadon for making his life a living hell even from afar. It didn't help that Sadon was incredibly attractive, with his dark curly locks, alabaster skin and striking gold eyes.

Jareth growled. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous of his cousin's good looks, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the two of them never got along, and now Sadon had crossed the line. Invading his privacy, insulting his Labyrinth, not to mention degrading his guest. Jareth was simply burning inside. He was still quite furious when he arrived at Sarah's quarters. Knocking briskly, he called out through the door, "Sarah, it's Jareth."

But of course, Sarah was not in her room. She was in the library, however Jareth did not know that. _Didn't I just do this?_ he thought, opening her door and finding the room empty. He turned back out of the room and called out in a loud voice "Zonks!"

The little goblin came scurrying down the halls shortly, but silently. When he arrived at the king's feet, he glanced around nervously. Looking up at the king, he whispered something, but Jareth couldn't catch it. He knelt down and leaned closer to Zonks.

"What was that?"

"Kingy have strangers with him?" he asked in a quiet tone. Jareth smiled at the goblin's trepidation and shook his head.

"I'm all alone right now." he said, "Do you know where Sarah is?"

"Lady-Girl said no tell Kingy if Kingy gots... gess." Zonks informed him.

"But as I told you before," Jareth replied, "I am alone."

Zonks glanced around and leaned closer to Jareth. "Lady-Girl in libby-rarry." he whispered so quietly that Jareth could barely hear him. Zonks pulled away, eyes wide and a serious expression on his face. He nodded and then scurried away.

Jareth grinned at the retreating goblin, and set off towards the library. Pushing the doors open, he found Sarah curled up on a dusty couch, fast asleep with a book written in Fae resting on her stomach. Jareth doubted Sarah could actually understand the contents of the book for two reasons. One, he hadn't had a chance to really teach her much about the Fae language, two, the specific volume she had with her was an enyclopedia on Oubliettes. Quite an extensive book, if he could recall properly.

"Your highness?"

It was then Jareth realized that Garret was sitting on the couch across from Sarah, working a small hand-held puzzle.

"Yes, it's me Garret," he replied, "Has she been sleeping long?"

"Not very." Garret answered. Jareth smiled and took the book from Sarah's limp hands.

"What did Sadon want?" Garret asked. Jareth sighed and ran his hand over what hair he had.

"He wants Sarah to come to his castle for a while. To see what his realm is like and all. He gave me one week to contact him back, otherwise he threatened to come and take her by force." He carefully sat down at the other end of the couch Sarah was sleeping on. "What are you doing in here?"

Garret smiled and set down his puzzle. "Sarah called for me." he answered, "She was completely at a loss for what to do when Sadon arrived, apparently."

"So was I." Jareth admitted with a snort, "I was and still am quite furious with him." Just then, Sarah stirred and woke up.

"Goblin King?" she asked groggily. Then she sat up quickly. "Is he gone?" she demanded, "Oh please tell me he's gone!" Jareth held up a hand.

"Calm down Sarah," he assured her, "Sadon is gone. However, we need to talk."

_I ask you guys every time, and this is no exception. Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, subscribed and favorited the last chapter. Please don't kill me for the boringness of this next chapter! :P I suffered a small case of writers block, and this chapter is pretty much the jackhammer I used to get over it. Personally, I don't really like it, but maybe you'll have a different opinion. Let me know in a review! I'm getting way more subscriptions and favorites than reviews peeps. I wanna know what you all think!_

_Okay, enough of my blabbering. Here's the next installment of **Beauty's Beast**:_

"Huh?" Sarah asked, "Okay. I'm all ears." Jareth rolled his eyes.

"This is serious." he said with a sigh. Sarah shrugged.

"I am serious." she replied, "Now what is it we have to talk about?"

"Sadon has made a request," Jareth began, "He wishes you spend some time at his castle in the Aboveground." Sarah visibly paled.

"He did?" she asked slowly, "Is this one of those no choice requests?"

"I'm afraid so," Jareth answered grimly, "In order for you to choose properly, you are going to have to be familiar with both realms."

"But I don't like him!" Sarah groaned, "He looks at me like I'm some object."

Jareth held his tongue, deciding it would not be wise to tell her about Sadon's lack of respect for her. "Nevertheless," he said instead, "There are still the rest of the Aboveground's inhabitants to consider. You can't make a judgement by studying one subject."

Sarah chafed at these wise words, knowing they were correct. "Well I don't have a choice," she sighed resignedly, "So how long do I have till I leave?"

"If we don't contact Sadon within one week, he comes and takes you by force." Jareth replied. Sarah frowned.

"And that's going to make me like him and his realm better?" she demanded, "Honestly, this guy is a nut job." Jareth grinned.

"Yes, well you can't say that in front of him," he chuckled, "Bad court manners and all."

Sarah snorted. "And kidnapping innocent girls happens to be acceptable?" she asked sarcastically.

"Apparently." was Jareth's equally sarcastic answer, "Now, I'm guessing you have about two weeks until you have to leave. But you don't have to stay there if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." Sarah said almost before the king finished speaking. He made a face.

"You don't even know what it's like." he protested, "I know for a fact that the Aboveground is a very beautiful place."

Glancing out the window, Sarah retorted, "Even more beautiful than the Labyrinth?"

Jareth pointed a finger at her. "That's not a fair question." he objected, "I'm trying to help you, and you in turn are making this very difficult."

Sarah stood up from her seat on the couch. "Of course I'm making this difficult!" she exclaimed, starting to pace, "I'm actually starting to get used to living here, and now you're saying that I have to leave again. I'll have to start all over again. Meet new people- or creatures or whatever they have in the Aboveground- and I won't know anyone except that stupid Sadon guy who tried to kidnap me!" She whirled around and gave Jareth a scathing glare. He said nothing, but simply looked at her.

"Well?" she demanded after a moment of silence. Jareth held up his hands in a gesture of defeat.

"What is it that you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sarah replied bitterly, sitting back down and crossing her arms, "But I know what I don't want you to do."

"And what is that?"

"I don't want you to let me go to the Aboveground all alone." Jareth nodded.

"I can make sure that doesn't happen." he said, "Is there someone specific you wanted to bring?" Sarah thought for a moment and glanced at the other couch were Garret was sitting silently, working on his puzzle, but paying close attention.

"Can Garret come?" she asked.

Jareth frowned. "Sarah, I sort of need him here to help me. I-"

"That's fine." Sarah interrupted. Jareth looked puzzled.

"That's fine?" he repeated.

"That's fine." Sarah said once more, "If you need Garret, then you both can come with me. In fact, I changed my mind. I want both of you to come. Especially you." She crossed her legs with a triumphant look on her face. Both Garret and Jareth blinked. Then her statement registered in their brains, and they both started talking at once.

"Absolutely not."

"Sarah, I'm not quiet sure that is the best-"

"It's really not possible-"

"-Idea to have both myself and the king-"

"-For me to -"

"Leave the castle." they finished in unison. Sarah stared at them both for a moment.

"All I got out of that," she said at length, "Was leave the castle. So, I guess it's decided. We'll all go." Jareth shook his head and stood up.

"Out of the question." he stated, "I'm not going to the Aboveground."

"And why not?" Sarah questioned, using the most serious, business like voice she could muster.

"I... I just can't." Jareth answered, searching for words, "There is so much to do here in the Labyrinth." Sarah frowned.

"But you'd be the best person to bring." she countered, "You know all there is to know about Court behavior. You're royalty, and I know they respect you; you're heir to the High Throne for crying out loud!"

"Sarah, it's more than that." Jareth protested, "It is entirely unfeasible that I accompany you to the Aboveground."

"Why?" Sarah persisted, "Why is it unfeasible?"

"Because!" Jareth said quickly, "It just is. Take Garret with you. I changed my mind. I'm sure I can survive a week or two without him." Garret and Sarah stood up at the same time.

"But sire!" Garret interjected.

"Goblin King!" Sarah interrupted, ignoring Garret, "That's not the same and you know it!"

"I'm not well versed in Aboveground culture."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"And as you've mentioned before, I'm not as young as I once was."

"I don't see why you can't come!"

"You know I've been loyal since the day I arrived."

"You know all there is to know and you know I need that!"

"Silence!" Jareth shouted above the rising voices. Sarah and Garret quickly shut their mouths. "I will not be accompanying Sarah into the Aboveground, and that is my final word. Sarah, I shall contact Sadon, and you shall leave in a four days." With that, he spun on his heel and left the room, leaving Sarah and Garret stunned, mouths still open to emit more protests and arguments.

"Well I don't want to leave in four days!" Sarah yelled at the empty doorway Jareth exited. Taking a deep breath, she blinked back tears she didn't even know had gathered in her eyes.

"We went to far." Garret stated, sitting back down, "I should have known that." Sarah frowned and furiously wiped her eyes. Where were those damn tears coming from?

"I don't know what I'm going to do Garret," she sniffed, "I can't go by myself. I just can't!" Garret stood up from his seat and sat down next to Sarah.

"There there," he comforted in the way only an elderly person could comfort, "I'm sure you- we'll figure something out. In fact, I'll go talk to the king, when he's had time to cool off."

"Really?" Sarah asked with a watery grin.

"Of course." Garret replied, "But you must understand why the king doesn't want to go."

"But I don't see." Sarah protested, "I don't see why-"

"Oh I'm sure you can." Garret interrupted, "Sarah, the king has lived in this castle, in the Labyrinth his entire life. Locked away and sheltered, where he is shown acceptance and care. Outside of the Labyrinth is a world that doesn't accept him for who he is."

"Because of what he looks like?"

"Why do you think I'm here Sarah?" Garret asked in return, "I'm blind."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "You serve the king only because you're blind?" she demanded, "But that... that..."

"Makes sense, doesn't it?"

With sigh, Sarah nodded. "I guess it does." she conceded reluctantly, "But what about Althalos? If the king is self conscious, how come he lets Althalos serve here?"

Garret gave a sad smile. "Ahh yes, the little faun. All he's ever known is the Labyrinth, just like the king. He wasn't told anything was amiss until he was old enough to comprehend. By that time, he was already quite attached to the king and his life here."

Rising, Sarah exclaimed, "But that's not fair, to anyone! Why can't everyone just get over the stupid curse, and live with it?"

"Do people think that way?" Garret asked, "Even in the Aboveground, do you believe they think that way? Not everyone is as open minded as you are Sarah."

"People are stupid." Sarah grumbled and then after a moment announced grimly, "I guess I'll go start to pack up some things." She made for the door.

"Sarah," Garret called. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Don't dislike the king for this decision," he said, "He's trying to do the right thing."

"I understand why he chose what he did." Sarah replied. _Stupid Fae manners!_ she added internally. With a miserable sigh, she exited the room.

On the way to her bedroom, she realized she didn't have anything to pack in. _Great, _she groaned to herself, _That means I have to ask **him**_. She was not in the mood to talk to Jareth. Yes, she felt pity for him, but he couldn't stay in the Labyrinth forever! Why wouldn't anyone tell him that?

She retreated to her room, and opened her closet. _I can at least pick what I want to bring._ she reasoned, _Though I'm guessing jeans are unacceptable._ Snatching several dresses off the rack (being careful to avoid anything near the color white) Sarah slung them over her changing screen.

_Whenever I get a trunk or something..._ she promised, _These are all going in._

Meanwhile...

"I first would like to apologize for my behavior, your highness," Garret apologized. Both he and the Goblin King were in the study above the library, Jareth seated at his desk with his feet propped up and Garret standing against one of the book shelves.

"I was entirely too forward," Garret continued, "And I beg for your forgiveness."

With a wave of his hand, Jareth rolled his eyes. "Of course you receive it." he replied, "Though you hardly need to apologize Garret."

"Nonetheless, I must clear my conscience." was Garret's humble response. He stood there, and Jareth grew uncomfortable, knowing something was to come, and having a good idea of what it was.

"Your majesty-"

"I'm not changing my mind Garret." Jareth interrupted, "So don't try to persuade me otherwise." Garret shut his mouth.

"Wouldn't think of it." he said airily at length. Time to change tactics. "I was simply going to suggest sending a trunk to Sarah. She mentioned starting to pack, but she won't get anything done without something to pack in."

"Of course." Jareth said, "I'll have one sent immediately. Is that all?"

"I believe so," Garret answered, "Though, I must ask..."

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to send me to the Aboveground?" Garret asked quickly. Jareth nodded.

"I am planning on it," Jareth replied with a frown of confusion, "Why? Does that not agree with you?"

Garret shuffled his feet. "I would like to speak my mind," he requested, "If I may?"

"Speak Garret," Jareth allowed warmly, "You know you are always welcome to say what you are thinking."

"As you have mentioned previously, I'm getting old," Garret began slowly, "I hate to admit it, but the fact is true. And in light of that fact, I have my doubts that sending me with Sarah is the wisest of decisions." Jareth sat up in his seat and sent Garret a glare simply for the satisfaction of glaring.

"You _are_ trying to change my mind!" he accused, "I knew it! Sarah sent you up here in the first place, didn't she?"

"Actually, it was my idea to talk to you." Garret corrected waspishly, "The poor girl was in tears. I had to say something." Jareth froze, and he suddenly felt guilty.

"She was in tears?" he asked uneasily. Garret nodded.

"You made her very upset." he added, "The child was trying hard to hide it, but it was obvious."

Slapping his forehead, Jareth groaned. "Well now I've been guilted into changing my mind." he mumbled, burying his face in his hands. Garret perked up.

"What do you mean by that, sire?" he asked for clarification. Jareth lifted his head up.

"I guess I'm going to the Aboveground with her."

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! Here's another update for you. Just as a warning, I may take a short break from writing and updating next week, for Christmas. So don't freak out or anything if next week there isn't an update. :P _

_Huge thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, as well as subscribed and favorited. I gave you all a shout out on my profile. :D_

Garret was practically dancing with joy. His initial plan to convince the Goblin King to travel hadn't been successful, and he hadn't meant to guilt him into changing his mind, but then again, the tactic _had_ worked... He couldn't wait to tell Sarah. However, when he offered to tell Sarah, Jareth cut him off. Apparently, he wanted to tell her himself.

"Garret," he said, "I can inform her on my own." He slid from his chair and exited the study, leaving Garret to stand in confusion at his statement.

Jareth quickly made his way to Sarah's room and knocked briskly, meanwhile wondering if she was actually in the room this time.

"Who is it?" Sarah's voice came drifting the wood. Jareth took a deep breath.

"It's me." he called.

"Go away." Sarah replied after a moment of silence. With a frown, Jareth asked, "Why? I have to tell you something."

"I'm trying to pack."

"Without a trunk?" Jareth asked with a smirk. He heard a sigh, and then the locks moved. He stepped back just in time for the door to swing open, revealing Sarah in jeans and a sweatshirt, looking pretty pissed.

"Can I help you?" she asked testily. Stepping back, she allowed Jareth room to enter. He stepped in gracefully.

"Perhaps." he replied vaguely, "I simply wanted to inform you that Garret paid me a visit shortly after our conversation in the library. He managed to convince me to accompany you to the Aboveground."

At this statement, Sarah's eyes widened, and her stormy mood vanished. "Really?" she asked. When Jareth nodded, she jumped up and down and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks." she mumbled after a moment, releasing the startled king, "Are we still leaving in four days?"

Recovering himself, Jareth smirked. "I believe so." he answered, "But what do you think about not informing Sadon of our arrival?"

With a giggle, Sarah nodded. "Catch him unawares?" she confirmed, "And make him squirm? I like it." She turned around and walked to her closet. "How long are we going to stay?" she asked. Thinking it over for a moment, Jareth answered, "I'm not sure, but three weeks at the very least."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Three whole weeks?" she demanded, "That's so long!" With a shrug, Jareth made a face as if to say "Well, what did you expect?" She looked at her wardrobe, at Jareth, then back at her wardrobe, then back at Jareth.

"Could you..." she said slowly, "Could you just magically transport my clothes to whatever room I'm staying in? Packing is a pain." Jareth laughed.

"If you like." he replied. When Sarah nodded vigorously, he laughed again. "All right then." he chuckled, "When we arrive in the Aboveground, I shall 'magically transport' your clothes, as you put it." Sarah smiled.

"Don't tease." she said a grin, "It's not like I know what it is you actually do. Now go away. I have stuff I want to do."

With a roll of his eyes Jareth made a face. "Excuse me," he asked, pointing to himself, "But who is Fae royalty in this situation?"

"You are," Sarah conceded, "And as such, don't you have a dozen different royal duties to complete at once. You _are _leaving your kingdom for a while." She smirked and crossed her arms when Jareth sent her a mock-glare.

"Insolent girl." he declared, "I ought to have you banished." With a laugh, Sarah shook her head.

"You like me too much." was her saucy reply.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Someone is quite sure of herself."

Dropping a deep curtsey, Sarah announced, "That would be me. Sarah Williams, confident teenager, out to save the world." Clumsily, she rose and and laughed when she stumbled a bit. Jareth reached out to steady her, but she waved him off. "I got it." she giggled, "But seriously, Miss Saucy has to do some things, and I'm sure the Goblin King has lots of work to do."

"Of course." Jareth said smoothly with a bow, "I shall leave you." He turned around to leave, but Sarah's voice stopped him.

"Thank you again," she said softly, "You don't know how much I appreciate it. That you're coming I mean. With me." She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"You're welcome." he replied sincerely. Then, with a teasing grin, he left, shutting the door behind him.

As Jareth walked through the castle, it suddenly hit him. He was going to leave his beloved Labyrinth. The Labyrinth he had stayed in his entire life. Yes, he had left to journey and take the occasional child wished away, and once he had travelled to the center of the Underground to see his father's castle, but that was one hundred years ago, and he had his father and goblin friend Pickles to hide behind. This time, he was the pillar of strength to hide behind, and he wasn't sure he was prepared for that.

He found Garret still in his study, writing something with the braille slate Jareth had given him several years ago. "Greetings your highness." he greeted from the desk when Jareth walked in.

"What did you get me into?" he demanded, striding over and placing his hands on the desk.

Garret blinked. "I am not sure I understand the question."

With a roll of his eyes, Jareth hissed, "I cannot believe you convinced me to go to the Aboveground!" Smiling knowingly, Garret continued writing.

"You made the decision Sire," he replied, "No one else could have made it for you and that's all I can say." Finished writing, he picked up the slate and stood up from the desk. "Now, if you will excuse me..."

Jareth pouted. "You have permission to leave." he grumbled, "But that does not mean I have any feelings of forgiveness towards you." He walked around the desk and took Garret's place. Sarah was right when she speculated he would have lots to do in preparation. Picking up a pen and a sheet of paper, he began writing to his father. Someone would have to run the kingdom while he was gone, and Letholdus had a loyal Fae noble in his court who Jareth was certain could fill in that job.

In the middle of writing the letter, Jareth put his pen down with a sigh. He could only imagine his father's reaction to him traveling to the Enchanted part of the Aboveground, and it was not going to be a good one. In fact, Jareth was relieved to only have to write, and not tell him in person. His father would be quite jealous that Sarah got to visit the Aboveground before she even met him.

Jareth quickly finished his letter, folded and sealed it, and sent it with a goblin to the dragon keep. It would reach the High King by the morning, as it was already very late in the day. Jareth just hoped his father wouldn't come rushing to the Labyrinth in a fit. He could practically hear his father's furious voice in his head.

"Jareth!" he mimicked out loud, "How could you possibly allow your cousin -whom you don't like at all by the way- to meet the girl before me? I'm your father!" Letting out a very un-kingly snort, he started on a second letter, this one to the Chief Tailor of High Court. Though he had provided Fae-made clothing for Sarah, Jareth felt she would need to dress as ostentatiously as possible in every situation. It was the way of Oberon's court, and even though Sarah's clothing was expertly designed and woven, her dresses were made for practicality, not show.

Of course, Jareth wasn't going to inform Sarah that he was upgrading her wardrobe; he was certain she wouldn't understand his motives until it was too late. Better to keep it a surprise. Finishing the second letter, he folded and sealed it, and decided to send it off himself. He had to include a reference piece for the tailor, so he called for Zonks. The eager goblin would do anything for his "Lady-girl's" benefit. After whispering hushed instructions to Zonks, Jareth made his way to the dragon keep. He would need to use a larger dragon for this parcel, and most of the goblins had trouble with the bigger, more irritable dragons.

By the time he had wrestled one of the ornery beasts from a cage and fastened his letter to the dragon's back, Zonks burst into the keep, shouting at the top of his lungs in excitement.

"Zonks did it! Zonks did it!" the little creature cried, "Lady-girl no spectee thing" He thrust a bundle of white into Jareth's face, and Jareth instinctively flung the mass into a corner. Frowning at the king's seemingly strange behavior, Zonks scurried over and picked the wad up.

"Kingy no like it?" he asked quietly. Quickly, Jareth shook his head.

"It's perfect Zonks." he assured, "Thank you _very_ much." Bending down, he took the bundle from Zonks, and patted him on the head, "You may go now."

With a grin, Zonks turned and zipped out of the keep. None of the goblins really liked the keep; dragons scared them. It had started when one of the smaller goblins had been lifted into the air by one of the larger dragons. Ever since that incident, every goblin wanted nothing to do with any of the dragons. Ever.

Unfolding the white bundle and holding it up, Jareth eyed the dress Sarah had destroyed at dinner several nights ago. He had Zonks swipe the article before it could make it to the Rubbish District. It had fitted her quite well if he recalled correctly, before Sarah ripped it, and Jareth was certain it would work perfectly as a reference for the tailor. Maybe he could actually mend it as well.

Folding it back up as best he knew how (which wasn't very well at all), Jareth fastened it to the restless dragon.

"Take this to the Chief Tailor at the High Court," he ordered the dragon, "And quickly, if you please." He released the reptile from it's tether and it swooped around the keep once, twice, three times before soaring out the window with a low roar. Shaking his head at the dragon's attitude of superiority, Jareth left the keep, intending on returning to his study to write out what would need to be done in his absence.

However, after descending the staircase from the keep, Jareth felt somewhat light-headed. Leaning against the wall, he let out a groan and rubbed his temples. If only he could banish the curse's pull like he could the annoying goblins. But no. He couldn't do that. There were some things even Fae magic couldn't fix. _Just let things play out,_ he coached himself as another wave of dizziness overcame him, _It'll all be over one way or another soon enough._

After several minutes of slow breathing, as well as sinking down to sit against the wall, Jareth finally felt well enough to walk again. Slowly standing up, he carefully made his way back to his rooms. Perhaps the list could wait. He needed rest and food first at the very least. Passing by the kitchens, he called to have a small meal brought to his rooms as soon as possible.

"Food be up soon!" the head goblin chef called back. Jareth leaned against the wall for a moment. The smells of the cooking food had made him nauseous and light-headed again, and he needed a quick breather before heading back to his rooms. Fortunately, this attack didn't last as long, and after a few short seconds, he was ready to walk again

Turning around, Jareth was surprised to find himself face to face with Sarah who was looking over his shoulder. And by the look on her face, she didn't look incredibly happy. He froze at the scathing glare she sent, then realized it wasn't towards him.

"Want to know something?" she asked, finally making eye contact. Still shocked by her silent appearance, all Jareth could to was nod. Sarah crossed her arms.

"I was just in that kitchen," she continued, "Asking for something to eat. And I was kicked out. Apparently, they don't 'serve between mealtimes'." She made air quotes as she finished her sentence and then crossed her arms again.

Jareth blinked, once then twice. Finally, recovering himself, he said, "I'm terribly sorry. I can speak to the cook." Sarah nodded, and Jareth noticed that though her dark mood had lightened when he informed her he was accompanying her to the Aboveground, it had turned stormy once more. "Is something wrong?" he added.

"You're hiding something from me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

With a sigh, Jareth walked past her, ignoring her accusation. Quickly, Sarah whirled around and grabbed at his sleeve. Halting, Jareth glanced back at her.

"Perhaps." he replied, "Now would you please let me go?" _If you ask me what it is, I swear-_

_"_Why do you keep hiding things from me?" Sarah demanded, "You look incredibly tired all the time and you have these constant headaches..."

_Wait, how'd she know about the headaches?_

"Not to mention the fact that you passed out a few weeks back..."

_Is the room spinning?_

"If something is up, and I know something is, I deserve to know..."

_I can't see straight. Not a good sign. **NOT** a good sign!_

_"_And then you just avoid m- Are you even listening?"

_And here it comes..._

Before Sarah could question Jareth any further, his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. With a cry, Sarah tumbled to the floor with him, unintentionally cushioning his fall. Much to her horror however, she found she could not get up, with the Goblin King's large, limp body pinning hers down.

"Damn."

_Mwahahaha! Yes as a matter of fact, I did leave you with another cliff-hanger. Hate me yet? Or do you love me more? Let me know your thoughts in a review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys! You can stop hating me now; I've got a chapter up! Haha. Anyway, thanks again to all you wonderful people who subscribed, favorited and reviewed. Especially reviewed. I broke a hundred yesterday! You all are awesome and I love you so much! :P _

Struggling, Sarah tried to roll Jareth off her person, but to no avail. He was on her, and he was going to stay until she got some help. Shouting, she tried to get the attention of the goblins in the kitchen.

"Hey! Hey!" she called, "Help me! The king just fainted!" But the goblins were busy in the kitchen, scurrying and shouting, and they didn't seem to hear her. She tried again.

"The king just fainted! Help!" She cried, louder this time. Again, no one heard her. Finally, she took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Goblins came pouring out of the kitchen to see what caused the commotion. Upon seeing their king passed out and on top of the "Lady-girl", they clustered around and began accusing Sarah of doing something "Bads to kingy".

"Just get him off me!" Sarah snapped, "He passed out, and _**no**_ it was **_not_** my fault." Together, Sarah and the goblins were able to roll Jareth's unconscious figure off, and Sarah quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Do any of you know what to do?" she asked, gathering her senses and bending back down to support Jareth's head. Sarah refused to panic this time, and instead focused on breathing slowly and doing all she could to help Jareth.

"Get Garry!" one of the goblins hissed frantically, "Garry know what to do!" Several goblins took off in various directions, searching for Garret.

"Get me a wet cloth." Sarah instructed to no goblin in particular. The head cook gave her a strange look, but ran off to fetch what she asked for. "And make sure it's clean!" she added as an afterthought. The goblin was back quickly, and thrust a dripping wet dish towel into Sarah's lap. With a roll of her eyes, Sarah wrung the cloth out over the floor, and began to dab at the king's forehead. As she ran the dish towel along his face, her fingers accidently brush up against the ragged skin on one side, and she quickly retracted her hand with a gasp. However, this action was met with glares and dirty looks from the still surrounding goblins, so she quickly started to dab again only this time with more caution.

"Where is Garret?" she snapped, "I can't keep doing this all night." Wiping the king's forehead was starting to make her feel... strange and Sarah just wanted him to wake up so she could be done. Several minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Garret.

"One of you has to know where Garret is!" she sighed to the goblins around her. Sarah's lap was starting to lose feeling, and her wrist was getting tired from the constant dabbing. They all shook their heads vigorously, choruses of "No knows." rippling throughout the group. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Sarah continued to wipe at the king's face, though she felt it wasn't doing much to help. As her fingers brushed against his uneven skin once again however, Jareth's eyes shot open, and his hand flew up to grab her wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he muttered groggily yet furiously. Then, realizing who he was with, his relaxed and released Sarah's hand quickly. Sarah, who had practically shrieked when Jareth gained consciousness, clutched her wrist to her chest, and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, "Y-you just passed out, and t-then I tried to wake you up, and you weren't, you weren't responding and I-"

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted with a groan, "I 'preciate your help, but please shut up for just a moment!" He slowly sat up from Sarah's lap, and rested against the wall, clutching his head. It was pounding, and all Jareth wanted was to curl up in a hole and die at the present.

Footsteps signaled Garret's approach, and Sarah made a face.

"Now you find him!" she exclaimed to the goblin entourage following the advisor, "Took you long enough Garret!"

Offering apologies, Garret knelt down next to the king. "Is it worse this time?" he inquired, addressing the Jareth. The king responded with a nod and a groan of affirmation. Head lolling back against the wall, he seemed to be fighting unconsciousness once more.

"Sarah, help me get him to his room." Garret ordered. Jumping to her feet, Sarah went around to the other side of the limp king. Mimicking Garret's movements, she draped Jareth's arm over her shoulders, and together she and Garret hoisted him up to his feet.

"Which way to we go?" she asked. Garret said nothing in reply, but instead began leading them down the hallway. Rounding the corner near the library, Garret guided them down an obviously well worn trek to a large set of stairs that must have led to Jareth's rooms. Slowly, they made their way up the stairs, being extremely careful to avoid any tripping.

Meanwhile, Jareth was mumbling incoherently as he was dragged along. Apparently he was still conscious, but not in his right mind, babbling on about peaches, cleaners, bogs and rock-callers. Sarah was puzzled at the strange words, but was too busy focusing on half dragging him to think too hard about his ramblings. The hallway leading to his bedroom seemed to stretch on forever, and Sarah was certain Garret was just as tired of supporting Jareth as she was.

Finally, the trio stumbled into Jareth's room. For someone who looked as lean as he did, Jareth's weight seemed to increase with every step Sarah took. With a sigh of relief, she and Garreth dumped Jareth's body onto the bed. Flexing her shoulder muscles, Sarah tried to soothe the ache there. As Jareth tumbled onto the bed, he groaned and rolled over into the pillows.

"I feel horrible." he mumbled. _He's speaking English now._ Sarah remarked in her head. Garret, leaned over Jareth, and felt his forehead.

"Is it throbbing?" he asked. Jareth nodded miserably.

"Can you feel it?" he moaned. Garret nodded, expression intent as he moved his hands around the crown of Jareth's head. Sarah frowned at Garret's actions.

"Don't you have a medic or healer or someone that can see him?" she asked as Garret moved to feel Jareth's pulse in his neck. He paused for a moment, before picking up Jareth's limp hand and handing it to Sarah.

"Could you find his pulse there?" he asked, apparently ignoring her question. Confused and somewhat put off, Sarah pressed her fingers against his wrist, feeling for the thrumming just below the skin. Upon finding it, she informed Garret.

"I've got it. Now what?"

"Is it fast?" he asked.

"Not anymore."

"It slowed?"

"Yeah."

Garret sighed. "There you are your majesty." he said, addressing the king, "Your answer right there." Jareth groaned again and buried his face in his free hand.

Cocking her head to one side in puzzlement, Sarah wondered what the answer was. "What answer?" she asked in confusion. Both Garret and Jareth seemed not to hear her.

"What is going on?" she demanded louder this time. Jareth turned his head to face her.

"Please Sarah, just leave for now." he whimpered. Sarah froze. She had never heard a grown man whimper like that before, and for some reason, hearing and seeing the Goblin King so vulnerable made her feel like the world was falling down. So taken aback was she, that she simply nodded and backed out of the room quickly.

Garret shook his head and prodded Jareth's chest with a bony finger. "You are going to have to tell her sometime you know." he informed him grimly, "She won't stop until you do."

Jareth shut his eyes. "She already has so much on her plate Garret." he said softly, "I can't add to that."

"You already have." Garret retorted with snort, "Unless you think Fae kings passing out is something she encounters every day." He gave Jareth one last poke before stepping away.

"What if I explain that I want to wait till later?" Jareth asked, trying to justify his withholding of information.

Shaking his head Garret protested. "You know you can't do that. Just try to get some rest now. You can think over things tomorrow. I'll have some food sent up." He left the room, leaving Jareth rest and hopefully be able to refresh his mind.

Meanwhile...

Sarah had retreated not to her rooms, but to the library. It was fast becoming her favorite place in the castle; the entire room creating an environment of safety and security. But she was not here to relax and wind down this time. She was hunting for something, some other clue to help her figure out what was going on. She considered going back up to Jareth's study and seeing if she could find the book she had found the page from. However, two things were stopping her. One, Jareth had forbidden it and two, Jareth was also up there, and would most assuredly catch her. So she settled on searching book after book.

_If only I could read Fae!_ she thought furiously as she flipped past book after book, wondering if the answer was staring her in the face in the form of Fae writing. Tossing a ruined book over her shoulder, Sarah snatched up another volume that looked promising. It was a book on the reading of stars, written in English. _Maybe this will have something helpful in it._ she said to herself.

Settling down on her favorite couch, she opened the book, and flipped through the pages. She wished she knew more about stars and constellations; it would have made researching very helpful. As she turned page after page in search of some mention of her star, or Jareth's she wondered why the king was so secretive. _Honestly, what was worse new than finding out you're destined to create peace between warring worlds?_

Finally, something caught her eye. It was the name of Jareth's star, as well as hers. Dromeas and Taraxias were listed as stars to keep note of. That meant that the book was older than both her and Jareth. Below the list, she found the translations for the stars, from Greek to English.

_Dromeas: Runner_

_Taraxias: Troublemaker_

_I can understand why his means troublemaker, but why does mine mean runner?_ She wondered. This was getting strange. Then an revelation hit her.

"What's the translation for the star our stars passed under?" Sarah said under her breath, "That's got to help." Thumbing through the old book, Sarah looked for a familiar word. She didn't remember the exact word Jareth had used, which was frustrating to no end. All she could remember was that it started with an "a". Tucking the book under her arm, Sarah decided to take the book back to her room, and if she didn't find anything that night, she would corner Jareth and demand he tell her everything. **_Everything_** this time. As in, **_all_** the details. He seemed to tell her more when she confronted him up front, and Sarah hoped it would work this time.

Taking a detour from her walk to her rooms, Sarah swung by the kitchens, hoping to grab a bite to eat. This time, the head goblin seemed to have more respect for her, and quickly threw together a small plate of bread and butter for her to munch on. Thanking the goblin with a large smile, Sarah continued back to her room, balancing the plate in one hand, and struggling to carry the large book in the other.

Fortunately, she was able to make it to her quarters without accident. Curling up on her bed, Sarah spent the rest of her evening caught up in her book. After slowing down and taking the time to read other entries of the book, Sarah found the entire volume very fascinating. However, she couldn't remember the star she was looking for, and before blowing her candle out, she made mental note to corner Jareth the next day. That is, if he was feeling better.

_Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I am on FIRE! Lol. But seriously, I'm pretty happy at how this story is progressing. Thanks to all you awesome people who take the time to review, subscribe and favorite. You are the reason I update so quickly. Merry Christmas all!_

_The address to Sarah's dress is on my profile. And be sure to check out my new poll while you're there. :)_

"Is the king feeling better this morning?" Sarah inquired over breakfast. She was dining with Garret, who had been unusually silent that morning. Doubtless it was because he knew Sarah was going to start asking questions about the previous day's events. His silence had made the meal rather awkward for Sarah but he seemed comfortable. So it was not a surprise when he was startled by her sudden questioning, and jumped a little.

"I'm not sure." he replied quietly, "I have not had the chance to pay him a visit." Sarah frowned, and turned her attention back to her porridge.

"Was he like this before?" she asked at length. Garret hesitated before answering.

"Not to this extent." was his well thought and drawn out reply. Then, excusing himself, he left in a rush, his plate hardly touched. Sarah was puzzled by his strange behavior; he had never avoided her questions before. Garret was not one to hide things. If he couldn't tell her something, he would inform her immediately. These new actions were way out of character for him, and Sarah was certain it had something to with what had gone on the previous evening.

Finishing her food, Sarah pushed her chair away from the table. There were only three days left until she and Jareth left for the Aboveground. Sarah wondered if the king would be able to stay well enough, or at least conscious for whatever journey they might be taking. His health seemed to be deteriorating, and for some reason, that concerned Sarah quite a lot. As she left the breakfast room, Sarah hoped things would not only be explained, but also work out for the best.

Running back to her room, Sarah quickly grabbed the book on stars she had been reading the night before, and tucked it under her arm. She had tried to stash it in the waistband of her dress, but the book was too large. Though she would never admit it to anyone even under pain of death, Sarah was becoming used to wearing the dresses given to her. They were breathable, and most of them were easy to move about in. Only the more ornamental dresses were difficult to live in.

Book safe in her arms Sarah made her way slowly up to the king's room. She kept telling herself it was only because she wanted to ask him what last night was about. However, something in the back of her mind kept nagging that she really wanted to see if he was feeling better. Drawing near to the door to his bedroom, Sarah took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock the door.

Much to her shock and chagrin however, the door swung open before her hand could hit the wood. Jareth was looking better this morning; his eyes looking less sunken and he looked more aware of his surroundings. Upon seeing Sarah there however, he let out a tired sigh and walked past her into the study.

"Well, come on then." he said resignedly, "I suppose you're here to ask-"

Sarah opened her mouth to interrupt by suggesting she come back later, but she was surprised when other words came out instead.

"I'm not."

Jareth frowned and Sarah looked at the ground with a blush. "I came to see how you were doing." she finished quietly, "I mean, you passed out last night, and I just wanted to see if you were feeling better."

Eyeing her skeptically, Jareth sat down at his desk. "I am doing much better," he replied at length, "Thank you."

Nodding, Sarah stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment. Then, with a quick curtsey, she left the room in a rush.

Jareth was shocked. He was certain she had come to bug and bother him until he explained the circumstances. Had she really only come to see how he was doing? That was... beyond strange for her. Leaning back in his chair, he wondered what had come over her. Perhaps losing consciousness scared her into silence. He chuckled at the thought, doubting that was the case. Scaring Sarah was not a way to silence her. If anything, it would drive her harder in her quest for the truth.

So what was it then? Jareth hardly knew. He hadn't time enough to get to know her personality very well, but he could say without a doubt, that she was acting oddly.

Meanwhile...

Sarah fumed in the gardens. "What was that about?" she hissed out loud, "'I came to see how you were doing.' Really? Sure it was true, but ugh. Saying that out loud?" She paced between benches, trying to work off the steam that was collecting in her ears. _Since when can you not talk around anyone Sarah?_ she demanded of herself, _Honestly, you don't have a speech impediment. Stop acting like it!_

Collapsing on a stone bench, she buried her face in her hands. "How can I ever talk to him with a straight face again?" she mumbled, "Or him to me?" She groaned and pulled out the book she had taken from the library the previous night.

"Distractions distractions." she muttered, opening it and beginning to read where she left off. The king _had_ looked tired, just not as worn down as before, and Sarah deemed it wise to wait to pester him about his actions and health and how it applied to her. If only she could remember the name of that star. Appanini? Arcapeggio? Agano? Then her eyes fell on a word in the book

"Agapi!"

That was it! That was the star! Of course! She remembered now.

Studying the context, Sarah was disappointed that Agapi was only used as a reference point for another star. But at least she knew the name of the star now. That was the most help she'd gotten since she found the meanings for her and Jareth's stars. Now, all she had to do was check the index and find Agapi and it's page number.

She was close; she could feel it. Flipping to the back of the book, Sarah ran her finger down the list of stars beginning with 'a'. Upon finding Agapi's page, she quickly turned the pages back again, until she reached her destination.

_Agapi:_

_English translation: Love_

The book went on to describe Agapi's position in the sky, it's coloring and the best time of year to see it. Sarah skimmed down the page, until something caught her eye.

_It has been said when two stars cross under Agapi, the beings unto which the stars belong to are destined to meet and fall in love. Love that will last throughout all eternity, love that is strong and pure, love so deep, nothing can sever the tie, not even death. _

_Of course, only the most religious Fae believe this saying. Most would agree that it is a myth, and those whose stars pass under Agapi are only destined to meet on another under unique circumstances if at all. _

_However, it must be noted that there are only a handful of stars recorded that have passed under Agapi. Those whose stars have passed under Agapi have not been located to ascertain whether or not they have indeed met or fallen in love. Therefore, there is no evidence to confirm or deny either assumption. _

Sarah stopped reading. She could not bring herself to continue. _This_ is what was going on? She and the Goblin King were at risk of... falling in love? _That_ was what he refused to tell her? Goosebumps erupted along her arms, and her blood ran cold. Suddenly, she couldn't bear it anymore. All these expectations and superstitions. Watch her just leave, and refuse to go along with any of it.

Dropping the book from her lap, Sarah stood up quickly from her seat. Without so much as a glance back at the castle, she took off into the Labyrinth, determined to get as far away as she could. Zipping down hedged passages, she quickly lost her way. But she couldn't care less. Getting lost was fine; she didn't know where she was going anyway. As she ran, she didn't bother to fight the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He lied to her. Of course, it wasn't exactly lying; just withholding truth. However, Sarah felt just as betrayed. He had known all along, and had acted as though nothing was amiss. All those lessons, all the teasing, the smiles, the jokes, the kindness he'd shown; was it all fake? How could he act that way, knowing such a thing? Did he love her? Did he not? Why would he keep something like that from her for so long? Sarah could hardly be sure of anything anymore.

"I hate him!" she cried out, slowing down and slumping against a wall now made of stone. "It's not fair!" Burying her face in her hands, she burst into sobs. "It's not fair." she repeated quietly, "It's not."

She sat and cried for a good fifteen minutes until her sobs gradually died down into watery sniffs. "I've got to get out of here." she declared. _I'll just go back to the castle, and see if I can go to the Aboveground alone. Then, I'll just find my way home from there. Screw picking one realm. I can't do this._

Sarah stood up and brushed herself off. Now she just had to find her way back to the castle. Walking along the Labyrinth, she wondered why Jaret- the Goblin King- was so adamant she not enter alone. It was perfectly harmless. Sarah hadn't seen any sign of life other than the plants surrounding her. She walked until she came to two doors, with rather unique knockers, each in the shape of a face. As she was studying them, she let out a shriek when one spoke up.

"It's very rude to stare!" he exclaimed in a raspy voice. Sarah jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry." she gasped.

"What?" the knocker demanded. The other knocker mumbled something, but his mouth was full with the knocker. "Hang on." Sarah said, pulling the ring from the knocker's mouth. He sighed in relief.

"It is so good to get that thing out." he breathed. Then he repeated what he had attempted to say earlier. "I said it's no good asking him; he's as deaf as a post."

"Mumble mumble mumble!" the other one complained, "You're a wonderful conversational companion."

"You can talk," he countered, "All you do is moan!"

"No good," the other one sniffed, "Can't hear you."

"Where do these doors lead?" Sarah interrupted. Their arguing was fast getting old.

"What?"

"Search me, we're just the knockers!" The knocker with it's mouth free exploded into laughter.

"Well how do I get through?" Sarah asked, pushing on one of the doors.

"Knock, and the door will open." The knocker said cryptically. Sarah frowned, and knocked on the deaf knocker. With a moan about how boring it was to be stuck with such a quiet companion, the knocker and door swung open, to reveal a swampy-like land in the distance. Shrugging, Sarah walked through the door, and gave a start when it slammed shut behind her.

"No turning back now." she muttered as she walked onward. Drawing closer to the swamp, she could detect a foul stench coming off it in waves. With a gasp and a wrinkle of her nose, Sarah covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, hoping to cover the smell a little bit. It didn't work, and Sarah kept coughing at the stink. Her only goal at that point was to get out of there, however that may be. The only way out seemed to be a bridge on the other side; the rest of the bog was surrounded by a high wall. As quickly as she could, Sarah made her way to the bridge.

Drawing near to it, she was suddenly accosted by a small fox atop a large sheepdog that looked just like her dog Merlin back home.

"Stop!" the little fox cried, "Thou mayest not pass this bridge without _my_ permission!"

"Please let me across!" Sarah pleaded, "It smells awful here!" The fox frowned.

"Smell?" he demanded, "What smell? I smell nothing!"

"You're kidding right?" Sarah asked.

"But I live by my sense of smell." the fox replied. Sarah rolled her eyes; the fox must have been insane. She started to walk past him, but the lively creature jumped in front of her.

"I have taken a vow," he declared, "And however fair a maiden you might be, I cannot break that vow!"

Sarah coughed and shut her eyes. "All right," she said at length, "What is it you've vowed?"

"I have taken a sacred vow," the fox said reverently, "That I will allow none to pass this bridge without my permission."

Sarah frowned. "So, may I have your permission?"

The fox stuttered and floundered for words for a moment. After a moment, he made up his mind. "I, Sir Didymous," he declared, "Allow you, fair maiden to pass this bridge."

"Thank you!" Sarah cried, rushing past him. When she came to the bridge however, she eyed it with uncertainty. It was long, narrow and looked to be as old as time itself. With a glance back at the fox- Sir Didymous, she asked, "Is it safe?"

Sir Didymous shrugged. "Of course it is! This bridge has stood here for over a thousand years!"

"That's encouraging." Sarah muttered, taking a careful step. When the bridge held, she sped up her gait, wanted to be off it as soon as possible. Much to her horror, however, when she was only a few feet from the other side, the bridge gave way, collapsing into the bog. With a cry, Sarah jumped from the falling wood, and landed halfway on the other side.

"My lady!" Sir Didymous cried, "Are you all right?" Grunting, Sarah pulled herself up. As she stood and brushed herself off, she called back to the fox.

"I'll be fine!" And with that, she took off into the woods.

_Dun dun dunnnnn! And the plot thickens, with the introduction of some lovable characters! Make sure to leave a review._


	19. Chapter 19

_Um, hi all... Thanks for waiting so patiently for my next chapter. I had a lovely vacation, but am afraid I'm going to have to prolong it. My parents surprised my family with a trip to DisneyLand for Christmas, and we leave in a few days. I'll do my very bestest, but I shan't be updating every other day for a while. Thank you for your understanding! :P _

_And thanks to all who subscribed, favorited and reviewed the last chapter. _

_Also, the address to the creature Sarah encounters is on my profile._

As she walked through the woods, Sarah lost sight of the castle. _Not good_ she thought, _I wonder if there's anybody in these woods who can help me_. She had been walking for a while, and the sun was beginning to set. _I do **not** want to be stuck out here after dark._

She finally came to the edge of the woods, where they dropped off to a steep slope and led to what looked like a junkyard. Beyond that was the Goblin City, and just past that was the castle rising tall and foreboding above the Labyrinth. _Perfect,_ she said to herself,_ I'm so close!_

Sarah looked around for a way to walk down the slope without tumbling. That was much easier said than done however, as she couldn't seem to see anything that safe. _I could always... slide._ Sinking to her bottom, she looked down, and changed her mind. _Or not_.

Standing up again, Sarah heard something behind her. "Who's there?" she asked, turning around. Much to her surprise, she saw a small creature standing behind her. It was furry and yellow, and almost completely round. Sarah let out an "Aww!" and bent down to see it closer.

"Hello there." she greeted in a high pitched voice, "What are you doing out here?" The creature let out a dreamy sigh, and Sarah cooed in delight. "You are so adorable!" She exclaimed reaching out an arm to pet it, "Do you live here?" The creature sighed again, eliciting a squeal of amusement from Sarah.

She was mere inches from touching the creature when suddenly, it's starry-eyed expression morphed into a ferocious glare. The animal let out a horrible shriek and launched itself at Sarah's face. With a cry, Sarah flailed and clawed at the creature in an attempt to remove the demon from her. As she waved and floundered, Sarah did not notice that she was drawing closer to the edge of the cliff, and suddenly, she lost her footing.

Slipping down the edge, Sarah stopped fighting the animal and caught herself on a root. With a vigorous shake of her head, she threw whatever that demon in angel's clothing was off her face and sent it tumbling down the ledge. As much as she would have liked to be relieved to be rid of the she-devil, Sarah's main focus was not falling down. The root was fast pulling out of the dirt, and Sarah was afraid that if she pulled too hard, it would rip completely out. But she had to get up somewhow. Slowly, she pulled herself up, but dropped back down to her original height. Her arms were sore from pulling herself over the ledge in the bog, and Sarah was afraid she wouldn't be able to get up.

Pulling herself up once more, Sarah let out a cry of relief when she managed to get a grip on the edge of the cliff with one hand. Carefully, she let go of the root and pulled her other arm up, meanwhile finding a foothold. Just as she was getting ready to pull herself up all the way however, the dirt above her gave way, and with a scream, Sarah tumbled down the slope. Her body tossed among the various rocks until she finally rolled to a stop at the foot of the slope, unconscious with a large gash to her head.

_Earlier that day..._

Jareth had been debating himself all that morning. Should he tell her now, or should he wait? Or should he just tell her that he wanted to wait to tell her? He didn't know anymore, but he did know that she would probably hate him if he explained everything. Was that why he was putting it off?

He had paced his study for hours, written up a pros and cons list, thought out ways to explain things, imagined countless scenarios, consumed glass after glass of wine to try and quiet his nerves and yet he still was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to get Garret involved; that blasted old man would just tell him to outright let Sarah in on everything. And that was not something Jareth wanted to hear.

His thoughts were interrupted however, by that goblin- Yitsy.

"Your highness!" he exclaimed, "Fae here to see you!" Jareth frowned. Was it Sadon again? No, Sadon wouldn't dare come back so soon. Then Jareth remembered. His letter, requesting a regent. It must have been the noble, Osric. With a deep breath to calm down, he straightened his shoulders and told Yitsy to show the Fae into the throne room.

Striding quickly to the throne room, Jareth tried to get there before Yitsy and Osric. He settled into his throne and sat up as straight as he could. As the door opened however he was surprised to see that it was _not_ Osric walking in, but in fact his father. Jareth's heart sank and he barely concealed a groan.

"Jareth!" Letholdus exclaimed, pushing past a distressed Yitsy who wanted to officially show him in. Cutting straight to the point, he continued, "How could you possibly let your cousin -whom you don't like at all by the way- to meet the girl before me? I'm your father!"

Jareth held back a snicker; hadn't he just yesterday predicted Letholdus would say that very thing?

"Where is Osric, father?" Jareth asked, ignoring Letholdus's outburst, "I requested he be brought here to act as regent in my absence."

Letholdus pointed a finger at Jareth. "And that's another thing!" he fumed, "_You_ are going to the Aboveground? What in heaven's name possessed you, boy?" Jareth frowned and rose from his throne.

"Is there something wrong with my accompanying Sarah?" he demanded. Letholdus froze and floundered for words. "You may be ashamed of me father," Jareth continued, "But I was asked specifically by the Mortal spoken of old to accompany her on her travels." He stepped down from the base supporting his throne.

"I never meant it like that Jareth," Letholdus protested, finding his voice after a moment, "I only meant to say that your experience in Aboveground culture is limited due to your sheltered lifestyle."

"And who's fault is that?" Jareth countered, "I know what I am doing, sir. And you will not keep me from it. Nor will you keep Osric from serving me as regent in my absence." He brushed past he father, and Letholdus caught him by the arm.

"Must we end all conversations like this, son?" Letholdus asked, eyes pleading, "You storming out, leaving me behind? I've barely spoken to you a minute." Jareth turned around and pulled his arm from the High King's grip.

"Father," he said at length with a sigh, "I spent years trying to gain your affection, even your attention, hoping to receive even the slightest glimpse my way. You in turn, pushed me away. I'm simply sparing you the effort now. You know the way out." With that, Jareth turned and exited the room, his shoulders slumped and his years of pain and torment visible in his gait.

Shaking his head at Jareth's bitterness, Letholdus turned to Yitsy. "When the king has cooled off," he ordered, "Inform him that I shall be serving as regent in his absence. In the meantime, I will be needing a room to stay in." Yitsy nodded seriously and scurried from the room to carry out the High King's orders.

Meanwhile, Jareth was roaming the castle in search of Sarah. It seemed that none of the goblins had seen her since breakfast, and Jareth was growing concerned. He fervently hoped Sadon had nothing to do with her disappearance; if he did, there'd be nothing left of the Fae prince once Jareth got a hold of him.

Walking into the gardens, Jareth was surprised to find a book lying on the ground, face down. He picked it up, and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach when he saw what the book's title was and page the book had been dropped on.

She knew.

Shocked, Jareth sat down hard on the bench; he'd known Sarah was smart, but he didn't think she would actually figure everything out on her own. Especially this. And now he was certain she had been scared away. Probably wandering the Labyrinth, alone and angry. Summoning a crystal, he scanned the Labyrinth quickly for her. He saw her walking through the stone walls, and was relieved to see she was far away from any sort of danger.

_I'll let her be,_ Jareth decided, _For now anyway. Stalking her isn't going to win her favor._ With a resigned sigh, the Goblin King stood up and slowly walked back to the castle. He was quite certain she hated him now; after all, he _had_ withheld a very _very_ important detail regarding the prophecy. He almost hated himself for not being able to change anything about the situation. Their hands were tied, though Sarah had a bit more freedom than he did.

Entering the castle, Jareth was surprised to find Yitsy waiting for him at the door. "High-and-mightster Kingy staying, your majesty." Yitsy informed him agitatedly, wringing his hands, "High-and-mightster King say he serves regent!"

Jareth frowned. His father, serving as regent? The thought was so foreign, Jareth could hardly comprehend it. Why would his father do something like that? Both he and Sarah would be gone, and Letholdus had never shown any interest in the Labyrinth. Perhaps he finally felt guilt and wanted to make amends? Jareth couldn't see why the High King would even consider caring for the Labyrinth in his absence.

"No need for that now though." Jareth muttered under his breath, "As I am sure Sarah will be wanting to travel alone." He stalked through the castle halls, glaring at everything he came across, be it living or inanimate. Never had Jareth felt so desolate, so alone as this moment. Sarah was gone, and she knew the truth. How could either of them face one another ever again?

The emptiness in his chest grew and Jareth could literally feel the ache it was sending out. He'd blown it, as the mortals in the Aboveground would say and he was certain he would never get another chance.

Walking in this could of self-loathing, Jareth did not see his father walking towards him until they had practically collided.

"Jareth!" Letholdus exclaimed, "Watch where you-" He stopped short when he caught sight of Jareth's downcast expression. Irritation gone, he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and asked, "What is it?"

Jareth sighed. "She knows now."

Misunderstanding Jareth's meaning, Letholdus asked incredulously, "You mean you hadn't told her what she is to do?"

Shaking his head Jareth murmured, "That's not it." Then, raising his head, he looked his father in the eye. "She knows about the other part."

"Son," Letholdus reassured, "You and I both know that stuff is hogwash. No one's ever seen it come to pass."

"Exactly!" Jareth exclaimed, "No record exists. We can't be sure."

"It's not going to happen Jareth." Letholdus retorted, "Just tell the girl that." Jareth looked back at the ground and folded his hands behind his back.

"Father," he ventured at length, "It _is_ going to happen. It's happen_ing." _

Letholdus gave him a strange look. Grasping him by the shoulders, he gave Jareth a good shake. "You don't know that." he protested, "You don't know that at all."

Sighing resignedly Jareth replied softly, "Yes I do."

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello all! Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. You are all so amazing, and I love you. Okay, but down to business. I'm just going to say, I like the chapter after this one much better than this. So I need you guys to tell me what you think. :P _

_Thanks again to all who reviewed, subscribed and favorited. You really do make my day._

Letholdus frowned in puzzlement. "What do you mean 'you do'?" he asked at length. Jareth sighed again.

"Father, I've been experiencing strange... occurrences in my health." he explained slowly, "Things that are far from the ordinary."

Glancing around, Letholdus grasped Jareth's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Let's take this to your study."

Dully, Jareth led his father up the secret passage to his study, wishing he could crawl under a rock and die. The pain of loss was growing stronger, and Jareth felt that he soon would only have an empty space where his heart used to be.

Father and son reached the study in silence. Seating himself in a chair, Jareth watched his Letholdus follow his suit.

"Jareth," he began at length, "Are you telling me..."

"The legend is true," Jareth interrupted, "At least, in my case." Letholdus visibly relaxed.

"Oh son," he reassured, "That can be explained without the excuse of fate. Perhaps it is only that you... are not accustomed to... a female's presence."

Leaning forward, Jareth shook his head. "I doubt it. Father, I have lost consciousness twice, and nearly passed out several more times. I've been experiencing migraines, and when I lost consciousness last night, my pulse quieted under Sarah's touch."

"That... doesn't have anything to do with the stars." Letholdus protested weakly.

Jareth smiled grimly. "You are correct in saying that," he replied, "However, after conducting extensive research, discussing matters with several other Fae, and even consulting the centaurs," Letholdus turned pale at this fact, "I have come to the conclusion that the symptoms are caused by the dark magic Korewynne used before my birth."

"You think the dark magic..." he trailed off.

"I believe the dark magic combined with the fact that Taraxis and Dromeas passed together under Agapi is creating a negative effect on my health when not in the presence of Sarah." Jareth finished for his father.

Letholdus seemed to grow one hundred years older in that instant, and he sank into his chair with a groan. "Son, you realize that if what you are saying is indeed true, you are at a great risk of-"

"I know." Jareth's reply was sharp, and his father blinked in surprise at his shortness.

"Do you have any idea what you might to do?"

"Whatever Sarah wants me to do." Jareth answered quietly without hesitation. Letholdus stared at him for a long moment, before letting out a sigh and burying his face deep in his hands, murmuring "Oh gods" as he did so. It already happened.

He loved her.

**_He_** loved her

He loved **_her_**

He **_loved _**her.

It sounded just as foreboding any way it was put. And there was no getting around it either; Letholdus knew that much. Love wasn't something a Fae fell into lightly. His son was doomed unless something was done. Letholdus would have to talk to that mortal. No matter how ashamed he might be of Jareth, he would not have his son make such a heavy sacrifice without putting up a fight. He would not allow it. It just wasn't fair. Even for him, it wasn't fair.

It just wasn't.

"Where is the girl now?" Letholdus asked quietly. Jareth shrugged tiredly.

"Wandering the Labyrinth." he replied with a sigh, "I think she was scared off when she... found out."

Leaping forward in his chair, Letholdus exclaimed, "You mean you don't know where she is? That she is vulnerable to attack? Jareth, this is madness!"

Jareth held up a hand to silence his father. "I know where she is. She isn't in any dangerous parts of the Labyrinth; I checked on her an hour ago."

With a sigh of relief, Letholdus relaxed back into his seat. "You will not be going to the Aboveground." he stated after some thought, "And neither is the girl."

"As much as I would prefer that father," Jareth protested calmly, "I hardly think that plan possible. Sadon has threatened to take Sarah by force if I do not at least contact him within a week."

"Sadon came?" Jareth nodded and Letholdus scowled.

"I shall speak to him." he said quickly, thinking he had solved the problem.

"You know he will not listen." Jareth replied, "He's too arrogant and self-centered."

"Disobeying the High King is treason." Letholdus countered darkly, "A crime punishable by death. He will listen, if he values his skin."

Jareth shuddered involuntarily at his father's tone. Suddenly, he knew Letholdus meant business, and was going to do everything in his power to convince Sarah to stay in the Underground. It puzzled him to no end. Why would his father, someone who disliked and was ashamed of him since his birth, put so much effort into aiding him?

"Why are you doing this?" he asked abruptly, startling Letholdus.

Unsure as to what Jareth was talking about, Letholdus asked in return, "What do you mean? What am I doing?"

With a sigh, Jareth gestured towards his father. "_This_" he answered, "Helping me."

"Do you not want my assistance?"

"Of course I do! But I thought..." Jareth trailed off.

Face softening in understanding, Letholdus reached over the desk and grasped Jareth's shoulder. "You're my son." he said softly after a moment. He didn't need to add "is any other reason needed?"; the air practically shouted the statement. Jareth nodded in acceptance and placed a hand over his father's.

"Thank you." he whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Then the spell was broken.

Letholdus quickly withdrew his hand, and Jareth busied himself with some papers on his desk.

"So" Jareth cleared his throat, "Do you have any ideas?"

With a roll of his eyes Letholdus replied, "I told you; I'm going to talk to Sadon. In fact, I shall pay him a visit in the morrow."

Jareth nodded. "Good plan. But I was speaking about Sarah."

"The girl?"

"Her name is Sarah, father." Jareth corrected quickly, "And she prefers to be called by her name."

"I apologize." Letholdus responded with a shake of his head, "Sarah then."

"Well?"

Letting out a sigh, Letholdus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what to do about her." Seeing Jareth's face drop, he added "But I'm sure we can think of something."

"Soon." Jareth added, "The sooner the better."

Letholdus gave Jareth a quizzical look. "Why soon?"

"My health is deteriorating." Jareth answered simply, "And Garret fears it will fail altogether."

"Fail alto..." Letholdus trailed off, "You mean..." The question hung in the air. Jareth silently nodded. Eyes widening, Letholdus leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table in shock. He hadn't seen that one coming. However logical it may seem, Letholdus could hardly grasp the concept. His son was always just there; in the back of his mind, kingdom and life. And he suddenly realized he didn't want him to be completely absent from that life.

"Soon." Letholdus repeated, "As soon as possible. I shall speak with Sadon immediately. That will set things in motion."

With a grim smile, Jareth thanked him, and then pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write.

"My I inquire as to whom you are writing to?" Letholdus asked as Jareth became more and more absorbed in the letter.

"To Osric." Jareth replied absently, "As I find myself in no need of a regent at this point."

Letholdus nodded and excused himself. When he said he would speak with Sadon immediately, he meant it. But first, he had to travel to the Aboveground. Gods, how he hated it so. Flying was a pain, but it was the fastest way to get to Oberon's court. Upon exiting the castle, he let out a groan of annoyance and jumped into the air, transforming into his bird form as he did so.

Meanwhile...

Jareth was beyond relief and beyond shocked. His father had actually believed him, and had even promised to aid him. That was probably the kindest thing he had _ever_ done for him. It puzzled Jareth to no end; but he was grateful as well. The fact that someone was on his side, someone who was bigger than him was very comforting. So this is what is was like to have a father who looked out for his son.

Jareth didn't mind it. Not at all.

He turned back to the letter at hand, and quickly finished and sealed it. Not feeling like taking it himself, Jareth called a goblin to take the letter down to the dragon keep. The goblin wrinkled it's nose in distaste at having to deal with the dragons, but obeyed silently.

Alone and without anything to distract him, Jareth was starting to feel lightheaded again. He remembered back before the spells started. They began exactly sixteen years ago, on the night of the birth of a one Sarah Williams. Of course, they hadn't hit him with nearly as much frequency or potency back then. Over time, the pain increased, as did the weakness. It was frustrating; being limited. Just another thing to add to his list of grievances against the world he supposed.

Perhaps a short rest would do him good. At least temporarily. With a sigh, Jareth retired to his quarters cursing Korewynne and her blasted dark magic for the umpteenth time.

He was awoken several hours later, by a horde of goblins pounding on his door. With a groan, Jareth rose and opened the door, only to be swarmed by the multitudes of shrieking goblins. Straining, he tried to catch what they were saying, but they were in such a state of hysteria, it was practically impossible. Somehow, he was dragged down the stairs and to the castle door and though he shouted for silence multiple times the goblins were past any form of reason.

Like a swarm of ants, the goblins pushed the massive doors open and hauled Jareth out into the courtyard. What he saw there, made his blood run cold, and would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A massive orange beast- a rock caller- was holding Sarah in its arms. The girl was unconscious and her dress was dirtied and torn. But the worst part was the blood. The dried blood covering her face, and staining her dress. It petrified Jareth for a split second, before he leaped into action and swept the Sarah from the rock caller's large hands

The rest of the evening was a blur. He remembered throwing some sort of thanks over his shoulder as he staggered into the castle with Sarah heavy in his arms, and he remembered sending for a healer, and he remembered being kicked out of Sarah's room. But that was it. Everything in between were nothing but flashes of color.

And suddenly he was pacing outside of her bedroom like a caged tiger, waiting to be let back in. He _had_ to go in; it was physically painful to wait at the door. For what seemed like hours he waited, when finally the small faun healer opened the door.

"She, er, doesn't want to see you at the moment your highness."

_Haha! Cliff hanger again! Leave me a review, and maybe I'll get the next chapter up faster. ;P_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm BAAAAAAACK! Yes, I know I just updated, but this is like the sign that I'm really back; a quick update! Don't you all just love me? Anyways, thanks again to all who reviewed, especially all the new people. And thank you for all the subscribes and favorites! I love you all! :P_

_I don't usually do this, but I unintentionally confused an unsigned reader, who asked if the line "_and then the spell was broken_" in the last chapter meant that Jareth's face was normal. I apologize for the confusion; I simply meant that the father/son moment was over._

_Okay, now that everything's clear, on with the story!_

She _what?_

"She what?" Jareth managed to whisper. His heart nearly stopped beating and he suddenly felt very cold.

"She-she doesn't w-want to see you, your highness." the faun repeated hesitantly.

Jareth felt like a shard of ice just pierced his chest. She didn't want to see him. She didn't even want his presence. He felt like everything was crumbling. Breathing heavily, he placed a hand against the wall for support. Rejection stung like hell. She didn't want to see him. Jareth removed his hand and instead leaned entirely against the stone wall. Faintly, he could hear the healer calling his name, and he noticed detachedly that his vision and hearing were fading. This time he was completely aware he was losing consciousness. It was strange and surreal. Like he wasn't in his own body, like he was watching himself in slow motion. And then everything went black.

Meanwhile...

Letholdus arrived at the Castle of Oberon at sunset. Landing gracefully at the door, he swiftly resumed his Fae form and shook the wrinkles out of his robes. He was High King after all, and needed to look presentable. Satisfied, Letholdus allowed himself a smirk. He was certain Oberon would not be pleased at his unannounced arrival. It worked perfectly into his plan to catch Sadon by surprise.

With a snap of his fingers, Letholdus flung open the ornate castle doors much to the surprise of two doormen standing just inside. One gave a shout and made to throw the "intruder" out, but upon realizing who he was talking to, dropped to one knee in a gesture of reverence. The other followed suit almost simultaneously, and Letholdus nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need to speak with King Oberon and Prince Sadon." he declared, "Immediately." Eyes widening, both doormen nodded, rose and bowed. Then the one who shouted fled out the massive entry hall, leaving the other to nervously escort the High King to the royal council chamber. Because Letholdus was High King, and Oberon only ruler of the Aboveground, any audience between the two was conducted in this meeting room, where they would be seated as equals.

Once situated in the seat reserved reserved for him, Letholdus casually took in his familiar surroundings. He had met in this room for centuries, and had spent many an admittedly boring council memorizing its details. Though not nearly as ornate or opulent as the royal council chamber in his castle back in the Underground, the craftsmen responsible for the Aboveground's chamber had done their job magnificently.

From the jewels imbedded into the gold moulding to the marble floors, from the cathedral ceilings depicting the Aboveground's history in paint to the diamond knobs on the top of each chair, the chamber was truly a sight to behold. No one could deny it that. But Letholdus felt it lacked the respect and dignity of the High Council Chamber in his own castle though he would never admit it to Oberon.

Not for political reasons, but because both Fae had grown up together, establishing a strong friendship. Oberon's council chamber was his pride and joy, and Letholdus, harsh as he could be at times, didn't want to spark a loud argument over "who's chamber was greatest." Not with Oberon.

He was glad to have Oberon though. The king was someone who was able to talk to Letholdus freely, which had its ups and downs admittedly, but was quite refreshing when compared to all the Fae nobles groveling at his feet, choosing their words to their best benefit. Oberon didn't mince words; he didn't have to and Letholdus appreciated that more than he would admit.

Their friendship puzzled most Fae. Enmity between Underground and Aboveground rulers was common and almost expected. If Jareth hadn't been born, many would speculate that Letholdus was one spoken of in the prophesy as the peace he managed with Oberon was, well... peaceful. However, Jareth was indeed born, enmity had sparked between two sons, and two realms were in tension once more.

Just then, the doors flew open and Oberon hurried into the room, confusion etched across his handsome face. It is true that Fae beauty is unparalleled, and Oberon was no exception. With dark, shoulder-length hair and soft brown eyes, hardly a line marred his tanned skin. Except when he was puzzled that is. And at this moment, Oberon was beyond puzzled.

Hastily taking his seat across from Letholdus, he shifted once, twice until finally he let out a sigh. Letholdus remained silent, and mentally counted down in his head how long Oberon would keep his silence.

_3... 2... 1_

"Well damn it Letholdus!" Oberon burst out right on cue, "Why the hell have you dropped in on me like this?"

Letholdus smirked and allowed himself a small chuckle. "Predictability is not something a ruler should practice my old friend." he advised. Oberon scowled and sat back in his seat.

"Cryptic as ever I see." he replied, "Let's cut straight to the point hmm?"

"Where is your son?" Letholdus asked abruptly, "It is imperative he be present, as this matter concerns him as well."

"Here, Uncle." came Sadon's bored voice from the doorway. (Now, although Letholdus was indeed Sadon's uncle, he was no relation to Oberon, except through marriage. Oberon's wife was Letholdus's half-sister.)

"Have a seat." Letholdus commanded, "We have important matters to discuss." Sadon reluctantly seated himself next to his father.

"Oberon," Letholdus began, turning his attention to the king, "I suppose you have heard rumors circulating-"

"About the mortal?" Oberon finished, "As a matter of fact, I have, though I have no proof of this story."

Glance shooting to Sadon for the briefest of moments, Letholdus replied, "Is that so? Well I can now tell you that the rumors are indeed true. The girl chose to travel with my son to his castle several weeks ago."

"She went with Jareth?" Oberon demanded incredulously. Letholdus frowned,

"Yes," he drew out slowly, "With Jareth."

Offering an apologetic look, Oberon continued, "Well that is good news. I don't suppose we can borrow the girl for a spell?"

"Oberon." Letholdus's tone was quiet and serious, and Oberon's pleased expression faded,

"What is it, Letholdus?" he asked, "What has happened?"

"How well do you know your stars Oberon?"

"Well enough, I suppose. Why do you... No. You can't mean..." Oberon trailed off. Letholdus nodded and Oberon weakly sat back in his chair.

With a frown, Sadon leaned forward and placed both elbows on the table in front of him. "What are you two talking about?" he demanded. With a groan, Oberon buried his face in his hands and waved a hand in Letholdus's direction.

"Sadon," Letholdus began slowly, "Did you ever take astrology as a child?"

"Of course I did. No Fae education is complete without it," Sadon replied, "Your highness." he added.

"What do you remember about the star Agapi?" Sadon thought for a moment, and then he laughed.

"You can't mean that the mortal and my cousin are going to fall in love with one another!" he scoffed. Observing Letholdus's serious expression, he continued, "The idea is absurd. No one has seen anything similar to it come to pass. Not one account. This is obviously just a scheme. If you want the mortal to stay in your realm, you'll have to be more cunning than that-"

He was cut off from his rant by his father's strong hand smacking the back of his head. "Silence!" Oberon commanded darkly, "And watch your tongue in the future, boy."

Allowing Sadon's comments to slide for the moment, Letholdus turned his attention back to Oberon. "Unfortunately, the situation is much more serious than that. It seems that the dark magic used before my son's birth reacted negatively to his star destiny."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that if Jareth can't get the girl to love him, he will eventually die."

Oberon paled considerably and his jaw dropped. Sadon meanwhile, broke from his sullen pout and leaned forward in shock. "Die?" he repeated.

"Indeed." was Letholdus's reply, "His health is already failing at a considerable rate. Do you see why it is imperative the girl stay in the Underground?"

Oberon was silent for a minute, and Letholdus could practically see him wrestling with himself. Leaning forward in his seat, Letholdus added, "I'm willing to bargain with you Oberon."

Sadon rolled his eyes. He knew his father would agree to anything; his friendship with the High King guaranteed it. They were closer than brothers, and Sadon wasn't sure he liked that at the moment. It wasn't fair! His cousin, his enemy, the one who stole his throne would also be the one the mortal chose. There went any hope for honor and respect Sadon had ever had. It just wasn't fair! Didn't he know much more about court than Jareth? Wasn't he significantly more suave and attractive? He had everything, and yet nothing. Hell, Jareth even had his own kingdom!

This wasn't right. It simply wouldn't do. And Sadon was prepared to change it. The wheels in his head began turning at an astonishing rate, and a plan began to formulate, even as the kings came to an agreement and set it in writing.

"And you are certain you'll be satisfied with just that?" Letholdus asked as both Fae rose and prepared to leave, "Destined to a reign of unrest, just for the diamond mines of the south?"

"Letholdus, my realm is already restless. It is the way of the Aboveground." Oberon replied warmly Besides, you and I know the future is not completely set. Perhaps the prophecy won't need to pass."

"Thank you, old friend. Jareth can rest easy now."

"But I still get the mines, yes?"

Letholdus chuckled. "Yes. Now invite me to dinner my old friend."

Clapping a hand on Letholdus's shoulder, Oberon replied light-heartedly, "Join me for dinner. Titiana will be pleased to see you." Both kings left the room in good spirits, neither stopping to think of the prince still seated, formulating a plan to turn their world upside down.

Meanwhile, back in the Labyrinth...

Jareth woke up in his own bed, dressed only in his shirttails and with no memory of what happened after his father left. _I must have passed out again._ he thought, sitting up and shaking the cobwebs from his mind. Just then, a faun hurried into the room. Recognizing him as a healer from a town just outside the Labyrinth, Jareth wondered if losing consciousness wasn't all that happened to him.

And then he remembered.

With a groan, Jareth curbed the childish urge to bury himself under the warm covers of his bed, and instead threw them back. Swinging his legs out, he tested his strength and was pleased to find he could support himself without the room spinning. That was new.

"Vidaconstante." the healer stated abruptly.

"Beg pardon?" Jareth asked. _What is he talking about?_

"I gave you vidaconstante. It's an herb that will help with your symptoms."

"I've never heard of it before." Jareth replied, "Is it rare?"

"Vidaconstante is only found in one place." the healer recited as though being quizzed, "The Bog of Eternal Stench."

Wrinkling his nose, Jareth thought for a moment. "I'm going to need a lot of it then." he said at length.

Eyes widening, the healer protested. "Your majesty! Vidaconstante will only mask your symptoms; the longer you use it, the worse you will become."

"Well I'm going to die anyway." Jareth muttered miserably, rooting through his massive wardrobe, trying to find a vest as well as a pair of boots; he had no idea what happened to the pair he had been wearing previously.

"I really wish you had contacted me sooner." the faun continued worriedly, "I could have done more to prolong..." he trailed off.

"What's done is done." was the king's brief and muffled reply. The faun's expression became horrified.

"I'll do what I can," he began, but Jareth cut him off.

"Don't bother." he said, pulling out of the wardrobe, "I live or I die. No use dragging it out. Now would you mind telling me the time?"

"It is nearly midnight sire." Jareth's mouth dropped.

"That late?" he demanded. The healer nodded and Jareth rubbed his temples out of habit. He was out that long? Shaking his head, he dismissed the faun, allowing him to go back to his home.

With a miserable bow, the faun exited, leaving Jareth to finish dressing.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Jareth sat himself back on the bed to pull his shoes on. He was almost surprised at himself, for being so calm. But then again, it made sense. _Did you actually think she would fall for you?_ he asked himself as he stood up.

He didn't know what to do now. Yes, he knew she would probably dislike, maybe hate him, but having it actually happen was much different than a scenario in one's mind. Jareth had to at least talk to her.

In the morning of course...

... But checking on her to see if she was all right couldn't hurt. She would probably be asleep anyway.

What the hell! He was going to die anyway...

And that was how Jareth found himself in front of Sarah's open door, clutching the posts and staring in horror at the empty room before him. And he had the feeling she wasn't in the Labyrinth either.

_Let me know what you think!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Haha! Another quick update for you guys. You had better love me now! :P Anyways, I'm getting more and more excited about this... The climax is nearing, and I'm SO EXCITED! In case you haven't guessed yet, I'm really enjoying this little fic. Thanks again to all you lovely people who have taken the time to read, subscribe, favorite and review. :D_

_Now, back to **Beauty's Beast**_

Sarah wasn't exactly sure what she had gotten herself into. And she wasn't exactly sure it was the best idea either. But she had done it, and there was no going back. Besides, he had promised to take her home.

Sadon wasn't all that bad once you got to know him.

Yes, Sarah was with Sadon. In the Aboveground, in the Castle of Oberon, where he had brought her not moments before, on the massive dragon he had located in the oubliette Jareth had sealed weeks before. With a sigh, she thought back over how she managed to get herself into that particularly peculiar situation.

_She woke up to a little faun bandaging up her head. He wasn't Althalos, and Sarah quickly scrambled to a sitting position. But that brought on a wave of dizziness, and she let out a groan. The faun, who had jumped back in surprise, was now back at her head, berating her for moving too quickly after such an accident._

**_Accident?_**

_Oh. Sarah remembered running through the Labyrinth, and she remembered that horrible animal, and then she remembered falling. **I must have hit my head pretty badly.** she thought, gingerly raising a hand to feel the bandage. The faun swatted her hand away, and finished wrapping the gauze, pinning it off with a small clip._

_"You need rest m'lady," he said in a small voice, "If you want to heal."_

_Sarah nodded in acknowledgement, and then the faun spoke up quickly. "The king is outside. I believe he is waiting to see you."_

_Freezing, Sarah was at a loss for what to do. Did she want to see him? She needed to talk to him. But he lied to her! And now she was bruised and battered, with a gigantic piece of cloth tied to her head._

_"I don't want to see him right now." she replied shortly. The faun blinked in surprise. No one refused the king._

_"A-all right." he said once his shock had worn off, "We don't want to distress you. Try to get some rest." Nervously, he backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him quickly. With a sigh, Sarah leaned back into the pillows. She really didn't know what to do now. It seemed so simple out in the Labyrinth, but that was before she fell down that cliff and ended up with a hole in her head. _

_If only she had a plan B._

_The bed was becoming too stuffy for Sarah. Carefully, she slipped out and opened her window, letting the twilight air breeze in, cooling the room. Skin cooled, Sarah only wished she could cool her mind as quickly. Nothing seemed to be able to occupy her, so she resorted to pacing. The sun had long since set in the Labyrinth, and Sarah had been forced to light several candles to see. And then it happened._

_She had made her umpteenth turn of the room, when suddenly, a large hawk swooped in through her open window, and landed on the chair by the fireplace. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, but in its place was... Sadon._

_With a gasp, Sarah dashed for the door, but the Fae was faster._

_"Wait!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "I mean you no harm. I only wish to speak with you." Sarah eyed him dubiously, and tried to edge around him, but he backed up against the door, cutting off her only means of escape._

_"Five minutes," Sadon pleaded, "Five minutes to explain. And then I leave. That's all I ask."_

**_Listen_**

_Blinking, Sarah recognized the voice from before in her head; the one pushing her to journey into the Labyrinth. Throwing up her hands, Sarah retreated to her chair, saying, "You obviously intend to keep me in here until you get your word in, so what choice do I have? Five minutes." **And maybe the voice will go away forever,** she added in her head._

_With a nod of thanks, Sadon drew the chair at the vanity closer to Sarah. "I came," he began, "To make a bargain with you. I know about your... situation."_

_Brow raising doubtfully, Sarah replied, "Even if you actually did, what could you possibly do?" _

_"You want to return home." It wasn't a question. "I have the power to do that. You have the power to grant my realm unending prosperity. I want you to chose my kingdom. We both can benefit from one another. Catch my drift."_

_"But I'd have to stay in your realm forever," Sarah retorted quickly, "It's not fair to me."_

_"Already thought of that," Sadon countered, "If you chose my kingdom, you only have to remain in the Aboveground, not necessarily the Enchanted portion. So you see, it **is** fair to both of us."_

_Sarah thought about it a moment. "And all I have to do is pick your realm, and you'll let me go?" she asked at length._

_"That is all." Sadon answered, "I'm offering you a clean getaway back to your normal life. You can forget all that happened here. It will be nothing more than a dreadful nightmare."_

_Nothing more than a dreadful nightmare. Normal life. It sounded so surreal to Sarah; she could hardly believe it. It was so simple. All she had to do was say-_

_"I'll do it."_

And now she was in a large room in the back of Oberon's castle, with some young she-dwarf pulling fresh bedclothes over the massive bed. She had been told to sleep, that everything would be resolved in the morning. She expected to be back home the evening after that. If only she could get rid of that nagging voice in the back of her head.

Second thoughts were so uncomfortable. But apparently, they were inevitable as well. This time however, Sarah was starting to become more and more convinced this was a bad idea. Nothing had happened yet either. Maybe she just needed to sleep on it. And so she buried herself in the sheets of the freshly made bed. Before falling asleep, she decided that her bed in the Labyrinth was more comfortable than this one.

Meanwhile...

Jareth was completely numb. This was worse than losing consciousness. The numbness was so strong it was painful. It was as if his heart had been wrenched from his chest, and then stomped on. And Jareth could hardly bear it. He really wanted to die this time.

She left him.

And Jareth knew where she had gone. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. The window was open, feathers were scattered on the floor, and Sarah's wardrobe was wide open, empty of all her Aboveground clothing. She had left with Sadon.

There was no fixing this one. He couldn't apologize, he couldn't make it up to her. Jareth had ruined his chance. He was going to die, lonely and heartbroken. Somehow, the thought of death was comforting.

Oh gods, he was losing his mind already! No, he couldn't. He still had a kingdom to run, a father he had missed so much time with, a Labyrinth to care for. Death was not an option. But Sarah was gone. What did it matter? He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. He couldn't deal with it any longer. With a ragged cry, he took off running down the halls of the castle- something he had not done since he was a child. However, this time he was not running for amusement.

Pounding on Garret's door, he breathlessly called through the wood. "Garret! I need to speak with you."

The door opened shortly and Garret, clad in a nightshirt, stepped out sleepily. "What is it your highness?" he mumbled.

"She's gone." Jareth gasped out. It hurt so much more to say it out loud. That made it real.

Garret frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand," he slurred groggily, "Who's gone?"

"Sarah you fool!" Jareth exclaimed, "She left." He grabbed hold of a doorpost for support, and regretted snapping at Garret instantly. "I'm sorry." he added.

But his outburst seemed to wake the old man. "Have you any idea where she went?"

"The Aboveground." Jareth replied shortly, "With Sadon no doubt." Garret's jaw dropped.

"Does your father know?" he gaped, "I thought he went to negotiate terms this afternoon."

Jareth shook his head. "I warned him that Sadon wouldn't listen. He is nothing like his father, which is regrettable. But Sarah left of her own accord."

"She did?"

"Sarah made her choice," Jareth continued, ignoring Garret's question, "And I will respect it."

Garret stepped out of his room and began walking down the corridor. "Let's take this to the kitchen," he said, "You need tea or something warm." Mutely, Jareth followed like a lost puppy.

Once seated upon small, goblin-sized stools with mugs of steaming cocoa in both pairs of hands, Garret spoke up again. "You don't think you should go after her? She still doesn't know all the facts."

"I can't force that on her!" Jareth exclaimed, "She would feel responsible for my death, you know it! What kind of a choice is that?"

"You would die for her?" Garret asked in a quiet tone. Jareth nodded, and buried his face in one hand.

"I would do _anything_ for her." he whispered fiercely. Garret shook his head resignedly.

"You love her."

"I can't live without her." Jareth added. With a sigh, Garret gripped his mug tighter and he raised his head. If Jareth hadn't known the man was blind, he could have sworn Garret was staring a hole straight into his soul. It was disconcerting, and Jareth turned his attention to the floor.

"So what do we do?" Garret asked at length. Jareth let out a sarcastic snort.

"Aren't you supposed to be the advisor?" Garret allowed himself a grim smile. "Indeed I am." he replied. The pair spent the remainder of the night in pensive silence, content in their own thoughts for the time being.

Meanwhile, Letholdus was feeling rather good about his situation. He knew the guilt of wronging his son would never go away, but the weight had been lightened that day. Oberon had indeed invited him to dinner, and he had also insisted Letholdus stay overnight as well. Hardly able to refuse, the High King conceded to stay one night before returning to the Labyrinth. However, he had found sleep to be highly evasive that evening. And that is how Letholdus ended up in the gardens, wandering about the bushes and massive trees.

_One would think Oberon was trying to grow a forest instead of a garden._ he remarked to himself, chuckling at his friend's ostentatious taste. He felt better than he had in a very long time, like he was finally at peace. Things were falling into place, better than he could imagine.

A hawk swooped overhead, but Letholdus paid it no heed. He was too busy planning out a way for Jareth to return to the High Castle. If he loved a mortal enough to die for her, then what reason did Letholdus have keeping him from his inheritance? Hard hearted as he was, Letholdus understood the power, the gravity of love. It wasn't something to take lightly.

Abruptly, Letholdus turned around, heading back for the castle. He had enough of such weighty matters; he was finally tired enough to attempt sleep once more.

Therefore, he missed the swooping dragon circling the castle several hours later, carrying two figures. He missed the gentle thud of it's enormous feet hitting the ground. He missed the the silhouette of a tall Fae and a young girl, hurrying through the castle doors.

Yes, Letholdus missed all the important events that evening.

_Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Yet another quick update for you all. I am afraid though, dear readers, that this story is indeed coming to a close. I anticipate maybe three or four chapters left. What a depressing thought. But of course, I can't keep the two lovebirds apart forever, and this story does need to end sometime..._

_Anyways, thank you so much everyone who reviewed, favorited and subscribed. I got fifteen reviews last chapter, which is the most I've ever gotten on one. I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Okay, I'm done. Here's the next installment of **Beauty's Beast**_

Letholdus woke late that morning, and brunched alone, as Oberon had several things to attend to. He had not seen Sadon since the meeting the previous day, but he paid it no mind. Letholdus's mind was on one thing; getting back to the Labyrinth and telling his son that his worries were no longer needed. Therefore, he was finished eating quickly, and after carefully explaining to a servant to give Oberon his goodbyes, he swooped out the nearest window, heading off to the Labyrinth.

He was there by mid-afternoon, and the king let himself into the castle. It was quiet, which was strange. Usually, it was full of the antics of the goblins inhabiting it. But there wasn't a goblin in sight, and Letholdus was puzzled. Something wasn't right here, and it wasn't a good thing.

He didn't have to wait long to find out what was going on. As soon as he had mounted the steps leading to Jareth's quarters and study, a voice came from behind him.

"Father?" It was Jareth, but when Letholdus turned around, he hardly recognized him. He looked even worse than he had the day before, dark rings circling both his eyes which seemed more sunken, cheeks sallow and there was an aura of deep sadness about him.

"What is it?" Letholdus demanded, "What happened?" Jareth let out a sigh.

"She's gone." He replied at length. Letholdus didn't need clarification as to who he was talking about. His expression darkened and he practically shook with fury as he rushed back down the steps. "I'll kill him." he muttered darkly, "That bastard son of a-"

"Father." Jareth cut in before Letholdus got carried away, "She left of her own accord, of that I am certain."

"And you let her?" the high king gaped incredulously.

"I had no knowledge until she was gone." was Jareth's quiet reply.

"I made a bargain with Oberon," Letholdus muttered, "Sadon has committed a crime worse than treason." Jareth shook his head and raised his hands upward.

"There is nothing we can do." he stated, "I can't force Sarah to do anything she doesn't want to do." With a sorrowful smile, he shrugged. Letholdus shut his eyes for a moment, then with a deep breath took his son by the shoulder. "Perhaps you cannot force her," he said thoughtfully, "But who is to say you have to force anything?"

"I don't know what you mean by that father." Jareth sighed, "I'm in no state of mind to solve any riddles."

With a small smile, Letholdus asked, "Are you well enough to fly?"

Meanwhile, back in the Aboveground...

Sarah had slept decently, though she had _the dream_ again. It was driving her crazy, and she only hoped it would stop when she was back at her house. It was maddening, not ever being able to find out who the tall, dark and handsome figure was.

She was now being helped into a massive white dress with flowing sleeves that draped to the floor. She hadn't realized the Aboveground was so... flashy. She never needed this much help dressing in the Labyrinth; just the occasional assistance in lacing. It had taken two dwarves to help her into the dress that had been laid out for her.

The white unnerved her.

She was certain it wasn't just an Underground custom, but a Fae one too. White was a significant color, and wearing so much of it made Sarah want to tear it off, and put something darker on. The white felt wrong. She didn't deserve such a color. She felt like a traitor.

She also felt like something wasn't right. When she had inquired upon the color of her dress, the two dwarves helping her had simply shaken their heads and shushed her. The whole situation was too fishy for comfort. Sarah was just glad she would be home the next day.

Or was she? Part of her felt empty, like something was missing. She almost wished she had Zonks, with his bubbly nature, and confusing speech. Or Garret, his blind eyes seeing more than she often did. Or the rest of the goblin horde, pulling pranks and antics Sarah never would have dreamed could exist.

And then there was the Goblin King. Whenever Sarah thought back over her time in the Labyrinth, those few weeks, _he_ kept coming to mind. She couldn't help but feel this small nagging feeling of guilt. She had, after all, left without any warning. No one knew where she was, except for Sadon; the king might be worried about her. The idea that worry would be added to whatever illness he had made Sarah's face crumple and eyes prick with... tears?

No, she wouldn't cry. She was going home after all. Toby, Merlin, her father would all be there. Sarah was even ready to hug her stepmother. That alone should be proof that she was doing the right thing. But still... There was something about the Labyrinth. Of course it was magical, but there was something there, something safe about it, despite the dangers Sarah had encountered. Though it had only been a few weeks, it was like home.

Home. Sarah didn't know where that was anymore. It has been said that home is where the heart is. Sarah didn't know where her heart was anymore. She wasn't even sure she regretted making the wish that dragged her into this mess.

Things were too complicated! It just wasn't fair!

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by Sadon's unexpected presence looming in the doorway. "Is she ready?" he asked, addressing the one remaining dwarf who was adjusting Sarah's massive skirt. The dwarf gave a shallow nod and stepped back, allowing Sadon to enter and take Sarah's arm.

"This way, Lady Sarah," he said in his smoothest tone. Sarah instantly had her guard up. As Sadon led her through the ornate, winding halls of the castle, he remarked, "You look ravishing this morning."

This comment caused Sarah to pull back slightly. "I would rather you kept your comments to yourself." she replied in a clipped tone, "Are we nearly there?" Sadon looked rather sour, but nodded.

"Nearly." he replied shortly.

The pair soon arrived at a tall set of doors, and Sadon let go of Sarah's arm to push them open. "Hurry up," he said under his breath, giving the girl a small push and casting a glance down each side of the hall. He then followed Sarah into the high-ceilinged room, pulling the doors shut quickly behind him.

Sarah meanwhile, was studying the room around her. It looked like a strange sort of chapel, with stone walls and floors, and huge windows flung wide open. A great spiral staircase twisted up out of the corner of the room, disappearing into the ceiling, and a platform backed against the wall facing the doorway. On it was all manner of strange equipment and apparatuses that Sarah had never seen before.

"Where are we?" she asked. Sadon cast her a strange look.

"Astrology tower." he replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world, "Don't touch that." Sarah wasn't near anything, but she shrank back from the platform anyways.

"I didn't touch anything!" she protested. Rolling his eyes, Sadon grabbed her arm, and plopped her down in a chair.

"Blasted mortals." he muttered under his breath as Sarah nearly lost her balance in the mountainous dress. "Are all of you this clumsy?"

Sarah cast him a scathing look. "Just get this over with." As soon as she finished speaking, an ancient looking Fae peered from behind the door, and then glided into the room, surprisingly graceful for such an old figure. When he spoke, it sounded like sandpaper against slate, and Sarah had to fight the urge to cringe.

"Are you ready?" he asked, addressing Sadon. The prince nodded, throwing a undistinguishable look over to Sarah. Something didn't feel right to the girl. This didn't seem like anything she had discussed with Jareth.

"What's going on?" she demanded, struggling to stand up in her dress. Sadon turned to her with a smirk.

"There's been a change of plans." he replied, "We won't be having the prophetic ceremony today." Sarah blanched at his tone. She dreaded whatever he might say next.

"Fendreil," he gestured to the old Fae, "Is here to bind us in what you mortals call 'holy matrimony'."

Sarah froze in her attempt at standing. He didn't just say matrimony, did he? Oh gods, he did. He didn't mean...

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think so." she trembled, "I'm not marrying you." She made a break for the door, but Sadon caught her by the back lacings of her dress.

"You have no say in this." he grunted, hauling her back. Sarah fought against his grip, kicking and screaming, but she was no match for the Fae prince. He threw her back into the chair, and gave her a quick slap across the face. "You will stay there if you value your skin."

Shock enveloped Sarah's senses; she hardly felt the sting of the slap. She had experienced a lot in the Labyrinth, but no one had ever in the entire history of her life raised a hand to hit her. She sat there frozen for a good minute, enough time for Sadon to tightly bind her to the chair. When she finally came to her senses however, she thrashed and pulled at the ropes.

"You bastard!" she shouted at Sadon, who was hurriedly working with the old Fae- Fendreil- moving the tools around on the platform, "I hate you! Untie me right now! You demon! You selfish, good for nothing pig!"

"Selfish?" Sadon countered, suddenly paying attention to Sarah's rant, "I believe you are the pot, calling the kettle black. You are just as selfish as I, foolish girl! You left the Goblin King to die, in exchange for the comforts of your shabby home."

Sarah silenced. Die? He said die. What did he mean by that? "What do you mean, die?" she asked scornfully, trying to mask her fear. Sadon let out a dark laugh.

"You mean you didn't know?" he sneered. When Sarah shook her head, he continued. "If you and my idiot cousin don't follow through with your stars' crossing, he dies."

Sarah could have sworn her heart stopped beating in that instant. She had damned him. She condemned him to death. He was going do _die_, because of her flight, her rejection. If her hands had been free, she would have buried her face in them. The tears that threatened to fall earlier that morning now flowed freely down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Trying to keep her sobs quiet, Sarah bent her head low, and began breathing heavily.

With a roll of his eyes, Sadon huffed. "Don't waste your tears on him. He's not worth your pity."

Raising a tear-stained face, Sarah retorted, "As if you would know. You don't give a shit about anyone. You don't-" she lost control of her speech, and broke down into tears again. Letting out a growl of annoyance, Sadon stalked over and untied the ropes around Sarah's wrists and hauled her to her feet.

"Stop this instant," he ordered, giving her a good shake, "Or so help me-" he was cut off by Sarah's hand, striking him across his face. With a shout, Sadon released Sarah's arm and clapped both hands over the red mark marring his cheek. "You bitch!"

But Sarah didn't hear him. She was too busy running out the door, and taking off down the unfamiliar corridors of the castle, skirts hiked up past her knees. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed help. She had to get back to the Labyrinth.

_Haha. I think cliffhangers and I are now in a serious relationship. Tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	24. Chapter 24

_WHOA! My fastest update EVER! I'm getting really into this, and I just can't help writing. This is what happens after listening to too much Broadway. You get a little mushy. :P_

_Thanks again to all you wonderful, magnificent people who have reviewed, favorited and subscribed. YOU have made writing this all the more enjoyable, and I simply love reading what you all have to say._

By the time Letholdus and Jareth had arrived at Oberon's castle, Letholdus was quite ready to stop flying for centuries. He was rather sick of going back and forth from the Underground to the Aboveground. It got tiring after a while. Oberon could visit him for all he cared. He had a bird form too, so why should Letholdus have to be the one doing all the flying anyway?

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Letholdus and Jareth were there to find Sarah, not debate flying with anyone.

The pair quickly and quietly let themselves into the castle, Jareth still not sure what his father was thinking. He was about to ask, when Letholdus spoke up. "She's in here somewhere." he said, peering into a small alcove, "Can you view her?"

Jareth replied by pulling a crystal ball out of thin air. After studying it, he answered in a worried tone, "She's running." He lowered the sphere and looked over to his father, "Something's not right here."

With a scowl, Letholdus mumbled, "Nothing is when Sadon is concerned. Can you tell where she is?" He attempted to peer into the ball from a distance.

Handing the ball over, Jareth said, "Here. I've never been here before. You look."

"I can't bloody see!" Letholdus exclaimed, taking the sphere into his hands, cupping it and squinting into it, "How can you make out anything when it's so small?" Jareth let out a small chuckle. "Just answer the question."

"She's not on this floor." the High King answered at length, "Why didn't you tell me she was wearing white?"

"I said 'something's not right'" Jareth snapped. Handing the crystal back to his son, Letholdus raised a brow at Jareth's tone.

"All right then." he muttered, "Let's find your lady love and get back to the Labyrinth. I've had enough of this castle for one day."

"Wait!" Jareth called after his father, who was already walking down the hall, "Where to we start?" Throwing the ball on the ground, Jareth didn't wait for it to vanish before following Letholdus.

"Try to keep quiet." Letholdus warned softly, "I don't want to have to explain to Oberon why I'm wandering his castle after leaving this morning." He shook his head, and peered down a hallway."I'll go this way," he stated, "You keep going that way. I'm going upstairs, and I recommend you do the same. I couldn't tell exactly where she was, but she was several stories up from here."

With a nod, Jareth quickened his pace, leaving his father to turn off the hall. Jareth was pleased to find a small staircase at the end of the hallway and quickly mounted the steps. Something definitely wasn't right, and Jareth wanted to be free of the situation as soon as he had found Sarah. Reaching a landing, he glanced around the floor, and after seeing and hearing nothing, Jareth hurried up to the next floor.

He could have sworn he'd heard something on that level, and he decided to check it out. Walking down the long corridor he peeked into each room, not really expecting to find anything but wanting to be certain anyway. He was quickly losing heart however; even if he did find her in the castle that was like a city in itself, he still had to convince her to return to the Labyrinth. And he was afraid it would be no easy task. Sarah was stubborn, not that he blamed her. She probably never wanted to see him again. She had every reason to hate him. She wouldn't want to go anywhere with him. With these thoughts swirling in his head, Jareth had almost reached the end of the hall and another set of stairs. He was ready to give up the pursuit, and just go back and die, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Jareth!"

_Several minutes earlier..._

Sarah's flight was heavily encumbered by her dress, and she cursed Sadon in her head. Silence was key at that point, as Sarah had managed to flee down a back set of stairs and out of Sadon's sight. However, she didn't know if she was out of earshot. After hurrying down several flights, she rushed off onto a level which seemed to consist of small storage rooms. Ducking into one, Sarah tried to slow her breathing among the stacks of candlesticks, candelabras and polishes.

What the hell had happened back there? She thought she had been making the right decision; keeping herself and Jareth from being forced by a prophecy. They would be able to make their own decisions, pursue their own dreams. Instead, she had condemned the Goblin King to death. Sarah never wanted that. The thought of Jareth's death at her... no, at anyone's hands caused her blood run cold and her eyes to fill.

She heard something on the stairs, and she froze, terrified. She had no plan, no idea what to do next, except to avoid the Fae prince at all costs. He would undoubtably be more violent in response to her flight, and that was not something Sarah wished to meet up with. Not getting caught was top on her priority list.

The sound seemed to have left, and Sarah ventured a peek, just in time to catch a glimpse of a familiar blonde fuzz.

"Jareth!"

Meanwhile, Letholdus kept glancing behind to see if anyone was following himself. He felt slightly guilty about the half truth he had told Jareth. But Letholdus was sure his son would do just fine looking for Sarah on his own.

He meanwhile, had a certain Fae prince to confront. He had committed treason, both against the High King and the High heir. Both crimes were punishable by death.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The foolish prince had created a rift between the Letholdus and Oberon, though the latter didn't know yet. Sadon's crime was worth starting a war over, and it pained Letholdus to have his closest friend be father to one he now considered his worst enemy. He had to find Sadon before he caused any more damage, and maybe the good relations between both realms could be salvaged. Letholdus could only hope.

Running up the ornate staircase, Letholdus slowed his pace. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and he _had_ flown from the Aboveground to the Underground and back again all in one morning. Still, he regretted being so winded. He obviously needed to get out a little more.

Where was that damned prince?

Suddenly, Letholdus was struck with an idea. Wheeling around, he shook his head at his own foolishness for not thinking of it sooner as he hurried back down the stairs.

Back on the storage floor however...

Jareth froze, and slowly turned around almost afraid to believe what he heard. In a flash of white, Sarah fled of her hiding place and ran towards the king. Perhaps it was just a reaction to a familiar face in a terrifying situation, but Jareth's ragged visage, glowing relief was suddenly the only thing she wanted to see. With a cry, she flung herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his thin waist.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed into his chest, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean... Oh gods I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his chest, and would have collapsed had it not been for Jareth holding her up. He was at a loss for what to do; finally having her in his arms was... he couldn't begin to describe it. It took all he had not to plant kisses in her hair.

Pulling back a little, Sarah's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here!" she sniffed in a hushed tone, "Sadon's after me! He wants me to marry him."

"He what?" Jareth demanded, pushing her farther away to look her in the eyes.

"Sadon tried to force me to marry him." Sarah repeated, "Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't kn-"

She was cut off by a voice behind her. "Oh just stop your bloody blubbering already." Sarah stiffened and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the owner of the biting voice.

As Sadon stalked towards the pair, Jareth let out a low growl and pulled Sarah closer. Sarah was more than happy to burrow herself deeper into his arms; though she wasn't sure Sadon was the only reason.

The Prince came within a yard of the two, and spoke up again. "Give the mortal to me." he said cooly, "And this can be nothing-"

"But a dreadful nightmare?" Sarah finished, opening her eyes and staring Sadon straight in the eyes, "Go to hell!" She felt braver with Jareth there, holding on to her tightly.

Sadon returned her retort with a sneer. "Feisty." he replied, "If only I liked my women like that." Sarah barely contained a shudder, and she could feel Jareth tensing. She hardly dared look up at his face; she already knew that it would be a controlled, blank expression.

_Rule Number 2: In instances where you feel outranked, or out of control, do not show your emotions. Trust me when I say it will make all the difference._

Why did all of those lessons have to be practiced on Sadon?

_Let go of him._

It was the voice again. Sarah let out a gasp, and caught Sadon's smirk. "You!" she accused, still keeping a tight grip on Jareth's shirt, "It was you?"

With a mocking bow, Sadon sneered, "Like it? I may not be the most masterful of spell weavers, but I must say, this one has to be the most ingenious in all of history."

_Wouldn't you agree?_

This time it hurt, and with a strangled cry, Sarah clutched her head. Unaware of what was transpiring in Sarah's head, Jareth pulled back and took her by the shoulders, frantically trying to relieve whatever was happening. However, it stopped as soon as Sadon stopped speaking in her head.

"I don't suppose you want to know what it is, do you?" he taunted. When Sarah remained silent, he continued. "I have successfully mastered the art of communicating within one's conscience."

"Well obviously you haven't mastered it if whenever you try the other person ends up in pain." Jareth countered angrily. Sadon snorted.

_Pain is an option, dear cousin. I can try it on you if you like._

Jareth shuddered at the foreign feeling. His cousin was losing it, and they had to get out of there fast.

"Hang on." Jareth muttered pulling Sarah tight against him, "I'm not quiet used to this." Suddenly, Sarah was engulfed in darkness. It felt like she was absolutely nothing, was absolutely nowhere. Then, as quickly as it began, the sensation stopped. Opening her eyes, Sarah realized they were standing in the east wing, in the upside down room.

"How did you-"

"Sarah," Jareth cut in, releasing her, "I have to tell you something. Right now, I have to tell you."

Blinking back more tears, Sarah interrupted him. "Don't say it." she quivered, "Sadon told me."

Jareth's eyes darkened and he scowled. "I'm sorry." he said quietly, "I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this. I'm sorry I couldn't offer you any other option other than to exchange yourself for your brother. I'm sorry your life has been at risk so many times. I'm sorry you-"

He was interrupted by Sarah's finger on his lips, shushing him

"I'm sorry I left." she whispered quietly, voice shaking from tears, "I'm sorry I was so selfish. I'm sorry-"

"Would you quit with the sorry's already?" a voice from above droned. Sarah froze in horror, and Jareth tightened his grip around her waist. With a dark chuckle, Sadon dropped from his perch on the ceiling (or was it the floor?), landing next to the pair.

"If you're done with all the mushiness, I'm more than ready to take her now." he continued, "Honestly cousin. You think even that kind of magic is going to stop me?" He sniggered and with a flick of his fingers, Jareth was thrown against a nearby sideways staircase. With a gasp, Sarah made to help him up, but Sadon caught her by the train of her dress.

"Not so fast wench." he hissed, "We're leaving Jareth dearest here, and you're coming with me." He pulled her tight against his body and prepared to recite the incantation to transport them to the Aboveground.

**xXxXxXxX**

_Yes, another cliffie for you to deal with. As Jareth would say, "I can be so cruel." Haha. But I won't let you go without a small shout out to tinkerbelldetention101. I promised I would include a little piece for her, so here it is:_

**_xXxXxXxX_**

With a mocking bow, Sadon sneered, "Like it? I may not be the most masterful of spell weav-"

_**Crunch**_

With a cry, Sadon stumbled backwards, clutching his now broken and bloody nose. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jareth stared, mouths agape at the mass of girls that now surrounded them.

"Kiss her already and be done with it!" one girl cried. All the others soon joined in, shouting "Kiss her!" Well, most of the others. Tinkerbelldetention101 was busy delivering more punches to Sadon's crumpled figure.

**_Punch! Crunch! Punch! Crunch!_**

Yes, Sadon was officially screwed.

_Lolz. There you go then. Make sure to leave a review of the actual chapter. XP_


	25. Chapter 25

_Ugh. This chapter gave me lots of trouble. I just couldn't get the words to flow properly. So this is what you get. XP Let me know what you think. If you find it truly awful, I can just go back and rewrite it. _

_Don't worry though, the story's not over yet. I'm thinking two more chapters... But we'll see. Anyway, here's the next chapter:_

Letholdus only hoped he could get to Oberon in time. Oh, and he also hoped he could convince Oberon he was telling the truth. Because if he didn't, Letholdus was out of ideas. This plan was the most viable one he could think of, and it guaranteed no one's harm. It was simple, but not exactly easy. The hardest part was going to be telling Oberon his son was a traitor.

But Oberon was the only one who could cut off Sadon's inheritance, thus cutting off his use of magic. And if he did it right, he could restore the ability back to his son. Though Letholdus personally preferred for Oberon to completely sever blood ties with the prince.

If his guesses were correct, Jareth would eventually run into Sadon. And with Jareth in the condition he was in, and Sadon on the state of mind he was in, Letholdus was certain there would be more than the usual petty insults between the two. Jareth would probably be on the short end of any violence, and that would not end well for anyone. Especially Jareth.

Where was that damned king? Letholdus didn't have much time, and the sooner he found Oberon the better. He had mentioned duties earlier that morning; perhaps he was having audiences in the throne room. It seemed like a good place to start, so Letholdus quickly made his way towards the throne room.

However, he didn't need to go that far. He ran into aforementioned king in the long corridor leading to the throne room. Oberon looked surprised to see him there.

"Letholdus!" he called, "What on earth are you doing here? I had thought you left." Letholdus hurried to his friend's side and took him by the shoulder.

"We haven't much time." he said quickly, "I have a very serious request to make of you."

Meanwhile, back in the Underground...

Sadon had almost finished the incantation when Sarah brought up a knee between his legs. Unfortunately, because of her skirts, it caused the prince little pain; however it did buy her time to shove him away. Gathering up the masses of her dress, she made a break for Jareth. The force of Sadon's magic-induced shove had caused him to hit his head hard enough to create a large gash in his temple.

"That makes two of us." Sarah muttered, making a quick gesture to the bandage on her own head as she pulled him to his feet. Sadon meanwhile had recovered from the "blow" Sarah had administered and was silently planning his next move. Honestly, mortals made things so much more difficult. Why couldn't they just shut up and obey their superiors? He needed something to prey on, something to exploit. Emotions. That was it. Mortals may be difficult, but their emotions were easy to manipulate.

"Sarah," he purred in his smoothest tone. The girl immediately was on her guard; that tone meant no good. "Do you really think you'd be happy here, with him?"

Sarah froze.

"I can give you all you ever wanted." Sadon continued, "I can send you home, with your family, your toys, your costumes. You don't belong here."

"S-stop it." Sarah stuttered, "You don't know what I want."

Slowly edging closer, Sadon replied silkily, "Neither do you. Let me help you; make the decision for you."

A voice, smoother and sweeter than honey entered her head. _All you have to do is come with me._

At a loss, Jareth could only stand and watch, keeping a tight grip on Sarah's waist. The girl meanwhile, was starting to hyperventilate. There wasn't enough air in the room, or so she thought. Emotions were swirling around in her head; though she wasn't sure some of them were even hers. It was all too confusing. The room was too hot, it was starting to spin.

"Stop it, stop it!"she cried, "Get out... get out of my head!" She nearly went limp as she struggled to hold onto consciousness. Sadon smirked all the while. It was time to move in for the kill. As Jareth was distracted, trying to revive Sarah, Sadon sprang forward and called out something in the Fae language with a snap of his fingers.

Knowing what spell Sadon had shouted, Jareth had braced himself to be shoved backwards once more, but was surprised to find that nothing happened. Sadon looked equally as surprised, and snapped again, saying the chant slower this time. Nothing happened again, and Jareth smirked.

"Looks like you've been cut off of your inheritance cousin." he stated smugly. With a snap of his own fingers, Sadon was pinned against a wall. Sarah gasped and sank to the floor, the tension in her head fading rapidly. She could see clearly and breathe evenly again, much to her relief, but the pressure had suddenly sapped her strength.

Jareth meanwhile, had stalked up to his cousin. Crossing his arms, he asked, "Honestly, did you really think I was alone in this? You have committed treason, which, by the way is a crime punishable by death. You now have the entire Fae race against you. If my father is merciful, you may only receive a quick and painless death."

"And you will die slowly and painfully!" Sadon retorted, furiously fighting the magic holding him against the wall, "She won't ever love you. You're a monster! Women cringe when they see you! You are a disgrace, an abomination."

Jareth froze at these words. What if he was right? What if Sarah didn't love him? In his self-doubt, he let the spell binding Sadon drop, giving the prince enough time to throw himself against his cousin. They both hit the ground with a thud, and Sadon quickly threw several punches into Jareth's face and torso. Though his magic was gone, Sadon still had more strength than Jareth.

Dazed, Jareth was slow to react to all of Sadon's hits. Distraction in place, the prince quickly drew a knife from his boot and held it at the Goblin King's neck. Immediately, Jareth stopped fighting back as Sadon put more pressure on the blade. Sarah gave out a cry and was unsteadily on her feet in an instant, but Sadon's shout stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't move a muscle." he shouted, giving Jareth a shake with his free hand, "Or he dies." Pondering his statement for a moment he added, "Though, killing him would simplify your choice now wouldn't it?"

"No!"

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Removing the knife from Jareth's neck, Sadon plunged it between Jareth's ribs instead. Sarah screamed and ran towards him as Sadon pulled himself off of the gasping king. Tripping on her dress, Sarah stumbled to the ground, and scrambled to Jareth's side. Sadon meanwhile, fled the scene, leaving Sarah in a sobbing heap next to the rapidly bleeding Goblin King.

"What is it with you and dresses?" Jareth asked, a small flow of blood trickling from his mouth, "You ruin almost every one you wear."

Sarah laughed weakly and wiped the blood from his lips. "I need more practice." she said, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks, "We'll be okay now, right?"

A fit of wet coughing shook Jareth's think frame, and when he pulling his hand from his mouth, it was covered in blood.

"You can't die! Don't die, oh gods don't die!" Sarah pleaded almost incoherently upon seeing all the blood. Jareth forced a pained smile and shushed her with a finger to her lips. "You'll be fine Sarah." he gasped, blood seeping through the hole in his side, "You can go home now."

"I don't want to home," she sobbed, "I want to stay here. I want to stay with-"

"Shh." Jareth gasped, "I need to tell you something." Wiping away tears, Sarah nodded, and Jareth closed his eyes for a moment.

"I love you." he confessed softly. Sarah burst into fresh tears and laid her head on his chest as he continued, "I-I thought you'd left for good. I'm just happy... I'm just happy I could see you one... one last time."

"Don't talk like that!" Sarah chastised weakly pulling her head up, "I'm here now. You're not going to die. I'm here. We can be together now."

"I love you." Jareth whispered again as his eyes rolled and fluttered shut. With a broken cry, Sarah felt his heart stop.

"No!" she screamed, "You can't die! Not yet." She lifted her head up from his chest and took his face in her hands. "You can't die you idiot! I love you too! I love you!" She frantically planted kisses on his lips, as if they would wake him up like in the fairy stories. But he was dead, his lips were rapidly cooling, his body limp. She had been too late.

Letting go of Jareth gently, Sarah staggered up onto her knees. What was worth living for anymore? She was too late. She had condemned the man she loved to death by leaving him in the first place. Why should she live too? She didn't deserve to live; she didn't want to live without him. Life would be meaningless. Forget black and white, life was only grey. Sarah couldn't bear to live in a grey world... without him. In her grieving state, there was only one option that came to mind.

Gathering her skirts, Sarah stood up and walked to the edge of the platform they were standing on. Backing up, she took a deep breath and then ran forward. With a cry, she jumped off, expecting to fall to her death.

Except she didn't fall.

More like floated. The room came to pieces before her eyes, as she drifted downwards. Chunks of wall and stairs floated apart like puzzle pieces and she came to a stop at the only platform still intact. All around her was darkness, like she was outside again, staring up at the... stars? Sarah recognized her surroundings as the the top of the castle. But it wasn't nighttime...

Great, so she couldn't kill herself now. Fate was so cruel. She just wanted to die. About to try again, this time by jumping off the castle, a voice stopped her.

"Sarah?"

It couldn't be.

It wasn't him. It was impossible. He had died, moments ago in her arms. She had felt his heard stop; his blood was on her white dress. But she still turned around. And the sight she saw astounded her.

It wasn't Jareth. It was the man from her dream! The wild hair, the tall, proud posture, everything was familiar about him. Even though Sarah had never caught sight of the mystery man's face in her dream, she was certain he was him. He stood there, head slightly lowered, almost as though he was avoiding her gaze. He was dressed in all white, from the cream leggings to the cloak of snowy feathers. He looked... other worldly.

"Who are you?" she demanded shakily, tears still falling, "What do you want?"

"Sarah," he said softly, raising his head, "It's me." Green eyes met brown and blue, and Sarah gasped. Was it really? His skin was smooth and fair as a child's , his hair wild and abundant but his eyes were more familiar than any dream-figure's.

"J-Jareth?" she whispered, "Is it you?" The stranger- Jareth- gave one, two nods, and slowly, almost hesitantly approached her.

"It's me." he repeated, coming to stop about two feet from Sarah's trembling figure. She slowly closed the gap between them and reached a hand up to brush the stray hair from his face; his smooth, handsome, regal face.

"What happened?" she managed to ask. Closing a hand over hers Jareth looked straight into her eyes.

"You were dead." Sarah continued, finding her voice, "I felt your heart stop. Oh gods, Jareth. I thought- What happened?"

Jareth shook his head. "I don't know." he replied, circling his free arm around her waist and pulling her up against him, "I-"

He was cut off by Sarah standing on her tip-toes and covering his mouth with hers. He kissed her back with as much ferocity; as much as he would have liked the kiss to be slow and sweet, this just felt... right. Finally, the two came up for air, gasping for breath.

"I love you." Sarah whispered, laying her head against his chest, "So much."

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Gah! This story is starting to hate me I think. Ending it is becoming very hard... If you absolutely hate this chapter, please let me know why. :P _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed and favorited last chapter. I didn't think this story would be so well liked; you all make me so happy! Thank you so much!_

_Okay, I'm done now. Here's the next chapter of **Beauty's Beast:**_

With a sigh, Letholdus simultaneously took off into the air with Oberon. This was getting ridiculous. He'd probably traveled more times in that week than he had in a decade. Talk about exhaustion! He was just glad Oberon had listened to him... sort of.

He had convinced the king to cut off Sadon's inheritance for thirteen hours. In that time they would attempt to find Jareth, Sadon and Sarah, and hopefully sort the entire mess out. Children remained children till the parents died apparently and couldn't sort anything out themselves.

Or at least that's what Letholdus told Oberon. He felt he did a pretty good job breaking the news to his friend. Though he may have twisted the story slightly; Oberon didn't need to know his son was a complete failure. Not yet at least.

But anyway, that was how Letholdus found himself in the air with Oberon, flying swiftly for the Underground. They hadn't found any sign of anyone in the castle, and Letholdus thought it was a fair guess they returned to the Labyrinth. He only hoped they got there before things got out of hand. Yes, Sadon had his inheritance and therefore his magic cut off, but Jareth was still weakened by the spell. Letholdus was certain Sadon would be able to overpower his son with brute strength, if worst came to worst.

Meanwhile, back in the Labyrinth, Jareth blinked at Sarah's revelation. Of course, he knew she loved him; if she didn't, he doubted he would be alive. But to hear the words coming from her mouth, the mouth he had just been kissing... he thought he might die of sheer joy. Planting kisses all along her hairline, he pulled her closer.

"You know..." Sarah managed to say between his pecks, "Usually one... returns the sentiment. Unless... unless you don't... feel the same way."

Halting in his barrage, Jareth pulled back and raised a brow. "I'll love you till the world falls down, and then after that." he declared softly. With a sigh, Sarah closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his embrace. It was terribly easy to do.

Pulling apart at length, but not letting go of one another's hands, Jareth and Sarah made their way through the hidden doorway on the rooftop. The Escher Room was in complete disarray, with pieces of walls and stairs crumbled along the ground. The only part that remained unscathed was the stairway to the exit, where Sarah and Jareth were walking now. Suddenly, Jareth halted and turned to face Sarah.

"Sadon."

Sarah gasped and looked around as the though the prince would pop out with his damned knife at any moment. Quickly, Jareth quieted her fears by continuing. "Do you have any idea where he went? If he gets away..." he trailed off.

"He went out the doorway." was all Sarah managed to get out. Jareth nodded and turned back around, hurrying down the steps with a speed that surprised even himself.

"Slow down!" Sarah called, making her way down behind him, skirts pulled up past her knees. With a gleeful roll of his eyes, Jareth swiftly climbed up to her and swept her off her feet- literally. Gods, this new strength was simply heavenly.

Actually, the whole situation had become one of complete and utter joy for Jareth. The girl he had fallen madly in love with loved him back, he wasn't dizzy with every move he made. And then there was the fact that his face was...

Well the only way to describe it that he could think of was that it was whole. It was like someone had ripped away the mask that covered half his face for his entire life, revealing what was meant to be there all along. It wasn't a feeling he could describe; but he felt like pieces suddenly came together. But who cared anyway? Sarah _loved_ him. Nothing else mattered.

Well, almost nothing.

There was still the fact that his murderous cousin was on the loose. That was also at the forefront of his mind. However, finding and bringing him back should be easier than the confrontation in the Escher Room. After all, Sadon had no magic, and was probably tired from running.

Setting Sarah down at the foot of the stairs Jareth informed her, "I'm going after Sadon."

Sarah planted her hands on her hips as he began to walk away. "I'm coming with you!" she called, trying to run after him. Tripping over her dress, she hit the floor with a thud. Jareth allowed himself to chuckle only after he was certain she was fine.

"I don't think so." he replied once she was safe on her feet, "You can't walk three feet in that ridiculous monkey suit."

With a huff, Sarah thought for a moment. It wasn't fair! Stupid Sadon, dressing her in that stupid ocean of stupid fabric. However, her mental rant was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching. Immediately both Jareth and Sarah were on their guard, but it wasn't Sadon who rounded the corner. Instead, Oberon and Letholdus came barreling down the corridor, and nearly collided with Jareth and Sarah. In shock, Letholdus and Oberon nearly jumped backwards.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded.

"Who is he?" Letholdus asked at the same time, gesturing to Jareth, "Where's my son? I swear if you've done anyth-"

"Father."

Letholdus stopped short and slowly his jaw dropped. Jareth gave a half smile and shrugged as if to say, "I can't explain it."

"What happened to you?" Letholdus managed to whisper, staring openly at his son. Jareth had no answer, and the entire group stood in shocked silence for a good amount of time, until Sarah tugged on Jareth's sleeve.

"Jareth." she pleaded, "He's getting farther away."

Snapping back to attention, Jareth blinked. "Father," he said quickly, beginning to walk down the hall, "We haven't much time. Sadon's loose in the Labyrinth and he cannot get away."

Oberon frowned. "What do you mean? What's my son done?"

Sarah and Jareth traded looks before Sarah answered. "He may have, kind of stabbed Jareth." she said hesitantly. Oberon went pale at this, and shut his eyes.

"No." he whispered brokenly, "He couldn't have."

Sarah nodded slowly and Jareth pulled his shirt up slightly, revealing a jagged, angry red scar. With a gasp, Sarah had to fight the urge to trace it; she hadn't thought he would scar from the attack. Oberon shook his head and groaned.

"Jareth." he said at length, "I-" But Jareth cut him off.

"I'm fine." he interrupted, "Finding Sadon is what we need to focus on."

Oberon nodded solemnly and together, he turned to begin the search. Watching him leave, Letholdus turned to face his son.

"We'll talk when we get back." he said before following Oberon.

"Sarah," Jareth began, "I think it's best you-"

"I'm coming with you Jareth." Sarah cut in, "And I really don't care what you say about it." Jareth sighed.

"You left all your clothes in the Aboveground," he replied, "And you can barely walk in that dress. You have no other options."

"Not quite." was Sarah's thoughtful reply. Jareth shrank back from her gaze, not liking the way she was eyeing him.

Ten minutes later, Jareth hurried out the castle doors and into the Labyrinth, followed by Sarah. She was wearing pants that came up past her hips and an over-sized shirt that would have hung open down to her waist had the pants not come up so high. She had quickly convinced Jareth to give her some of his clothes to borrow, on the promise she wouldn't destroy them as she ripped most clothes. She wasn't exactly sure what she and Jareth were going to do to find Sadon along with Letholdus and Oberon, or why they were even doing it. If his magic was cut off, they didn't have to worry about anything. They could have sent out goblins, and that would be enough.

Not that she exactly minded wandering the Labyrinth with Jareth. He owned her a stroll anyway. He did not however, owe her a Fae hunt. Why couldn't they just go on dates like normal people?

Two hours later and no sign of Sadon, Sarah was ready to drop. They had walked all through the Labyrinth, over all sorts of terrain. She learned that the place she met the fox was called the Bog of Eternal Stench and was a place Jareth sent goblins if they misbehaved. Jareth pointed out the Rubbish District and he swore up and down that creatures there lived with all their belongings on their backs. Sarah didn't believe him.

The outing might have been considered fun, had they not been looking for a murderous Fae prince. "Why can't you just look into those glass balls you have?" Sarah asked finally, leaning against an ancient-looking wall, "Wouldn't you be able to find him that way?"

Jareth stopped his brisk gait. "Korewynne placed permanent spells on him that keep him from being found if he happens to be hiding."

"Korewynne?" Sarah asked in surprise, "You mean the one who cursed you?" Jareth nodded in affirmation.

"They were close before her banishment." he replied. Suddenly, Sarah was hit with an idea.

"Could she be behind this?" she asked, getting excited. Perhaps she was onto something. However, Jareth quickly refuted her theory.

"Korewynne died fifty years ago." he answered, "But I'm certain she influenced him to go this direction." With a pout, Sarah pushed herself off the wall and followed Jareth down the wet trail.

The pair searched for another half hour until they ran into that dwarf who escorted Sarah to the castle her first day in the Underground. His name wasn't Hedgehog; it was Hoggle, as he vehemently informed Sarah. Once he got over his shock of seeing Jareth that is. He proved to be helpful though, finding a scrap of cloth that looked like it belonged to Sadon. Hoggle knew the Labyrinth almost as well as Jareth did, and that was saying something, and with the two of them working together they were quickly able to find fresh footprints.

Sarah was becoming nervous as they continued on in silence. They were close, she could tell, and she wasn't sure she wanted to meet up with Sadon again.

_Why did I go?_ she demanded to herself as she became more frightened, _What possessed me to come along?_

She got her answer when Jareth turned back and gave her a reassuring smile as he pressed a finger to his lips. _Oh yeah,_ she thought, _That's why._

They walked a little farther until Jareth stopped and reached back, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Stay here." he whispered so quietly Sarah could barely hear him, "I think he's around the corner."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah started to ask, but Jareth shushed her.

"Trust me." And with that, he was through an opening in the Labyrinth's wall that wasn't there before. It closed up as soon as he passed through, much to Sarah's discomfort. She didn't like being alone. Though she still had Hoggle.

"What do we do?" she asked him quietly, leaning down. Hoggle shrugged.

"We wait." he replied in a whisper, "You don't go against anything _he_ says." Sarah was about to reply, when a scraping sound caused her to clap a hand over her mouth and stifle a yelp. She whirled around and saw that a wall was sliding across the path they had just been walking down.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jareth." she whispered, looking back at the corner. The silence was becoming maddening, and Sarah was beginning to panic. Then, she heard something.

It was quiet, barely noticeable. But Sarah heard it. It sounded like a footstep. Tensing, Sarah looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, but all she could find was a rock the size of a dinner roll. Not exactly the most effective tool but Sarah picked it up anyway. Better a dinner roll rock than nothing at all.

The sound was heard again and Hoggle moved to a crouch. Sarah pressed herself against the wall, hoping to remain hidden for as long as possible. Doing her best to control her breathing, Sarah shifted and gripped her rock tightly.

Sarah held her breath as Sadon came tip-toeing around the corner; he must have seen or heard Jareth. Seeing the wall, but not Sarah or Hoggle, he mouthed a curse and turned around, intent on finding another exit. Once he turned, Sarah crept forward, rock raised.

And then all hell broke loose.

Just as she was about to bring the stone heavily on the Fae prince's head, he turned back around, and with a shout, grabbed her arm. Sarah grunted and fought to get her arm back, struggling to gain the upper hand. Sadon was significantly bigger than her though, and he quickly overpowered her, throwing her to the ground. He was about to slam the rock on her own head, when Hoggle sprang forward and jumped on his back.

Just as Sadon had flung Hoggle onto the ground, Jareth came speeding around the corner and with a shout, sent Sadon flying against the opposite wall. They were now boxed in, walls on every side. After helping Sarah to her feet, Jareth send a binding spell on Sadon, this time ropes forming around his arms and legs. The prince was still dazed from hitting the wall so hard when Jareth approached him.

"How are we going to get him back to the castle?" Sarah asked, eyeing Sadon, "We can't carry him that far, and I doubt he'll walk there." Jareth smirked as the ground below Sadon opened up, dropping the prince into an oubliette.

"We won't." he replied, "He can stay there until Father and Oberon decide what to do with him."

"You're not going to have any say?" Sarah asked in surprise. Jareth shrugged.

"I really don't care as long as he stays away from us," he answered, pulling her in for a kiss. Hoggle gagged and Sarah could barely contain a giggle.

"If you're done," Hoggle grumbled, "I'd like to leave now." Without breaking eye contact with Sarah, Jareth waved his hand and a wall opened up. Still grumbling, Hoggle left, but not before Sarah called after him, "Thank you!" She could have sworn she'd seen him blush at that.

However, she hadn't much time to think about it, because Jareth pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"Can we go back now?" she asked at length. Jareth laughed and nodded, and hand in hand they walked back to the castle, leaving all their cares behind with the tied up Fae prince.

_Make sure to review!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Whoa. My last chapter. This is kinda sad... I can't believe it's come to an end. It's rather depressing. But I've had a great time writing it, and had an even greater time reading what you all have to say. Thank you to every single person who put me on their author subscriptions list, who subscribed to this story, who favorited and who reviewed. I don't think this story would have gone on for as long without you all. _

_Please be sure to read the author's note at the end; there's a small surprise for you. ;)_

_I found the most gorgeous dress. It's amazing and I think it's so totally Labyrinth. I have the address to it on my profile, so be sure to check it out. Oh gosh, it's really lovely. Also, as a quick reminder: There are addresses to pretty much every dress Sarah wears in this story located on my profile. You don't want to miss out on them; some are pretty darn awesome. Like the one in this chapter._

_All right. My really long note is over now. Here is the very last chapter of **Beauty's Beast**:_

"Do I look alright?" Sarah asked nervously, spinning around in the white dress. It was rather large, but Sarah liked it. She felt like it captured the essence of the Labyrinth. The only trick was making it through the wedding and reception without tripping on the skirt or spilling something on it.

A laugh like bells rang from the chair by Sarah's fireplace, and a tall, regal Fae woman stood up from her seat. Her blonde hair flowed like water down her blue dress, which was the same color as her deep blue eyes. Sarah didn't exactly like Ascilla; she must have had a brain the size of a pea. The High Queen was rather shallow and petty, but Jareth and Sarah had promised Letholdus to be kind. Truth be told, the High King wasn't exactly fond of her either. But they were married and that was that.

Ascilla was not Jareth's mother though. Soon after giving birth, Elinor died; rumor said from shock. No, Letholdus married Ascilla several years after Jareth's birth out of desperation for a new heir.

"You look quite lovely my dear." Ascilla tittered, "Though, something must be done about that." she gestured to Sarah's hair. Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, how blonde could she get? Instead of saying that out loud, Sarah instead sat down at her vanity and began to arrange her tresses. Ascilla smiled and watched as she began a lecture on how a queen conducted herself. Sarah quickly tuned her out.

It was a good think she loved Jareth so much, or she doubted she would remain quiet for much longer. This woman was a nut job for sure.

It was two months after Sadon had attempted to kill Jareth and the curse had been broken. After consulting numerous Fae scholars and centaurs, the only answers Jareth and Sarah were able to come up with were that the bond between them had been so strong that the Labyrinth itself had felt it. Somehow, the magic within the Labyrinth was responsible for everything that happened; even Sarah's recurring dream.

As for Sadon, after much deliberation and argument, he had been stripped of all rights as prince and thrown out of the Enchanted part of the Aboveground; he was now condemned to live as a mortal. His actions nearly broke Oberon, however his friendship with Letholdus was not destroyed much to the relief of both parties. Oberon declined attending the wedding though, he had much to do in his kingdom with his heir no longer eligible for the throne.

Jareth had asked Sarah to marry him not a week after Sadon had been caught, to which Sarah had obviously answered yes. They had performed a rather simple ceremony binding Sarah to the Underground as she fulfilled the prophecy. Then the wedding planning began and life became a whirlwind.

There was the guest list to plan (which Sarah was no help in), decorating, food, music, invitations... the list went on and on. And now the day was finally there. Sarah had managed to convince Jareth to incorporate some Aboveground customs in the ceremony; as romantic Fae ceremonies were, Sarah wanted some mortal touches as well. Letholdus agreed to walk her down the aisle, much to her delight. She and the High King had become fast friends during the two months of wedding preparation.

And now it was the big day, Sarah was swathed in white fabric, Jareth was barred from the castle until the ceremony was supposed to start, and Fae from both the Underground and Aboveground were flooding the castle. The food preparation had taken days and the decorating weeks. It definitely was going to be big, but somehow, Sarah didn't mind. As long as she married Jareth, she wouldn't care how it was done.

Oh gods, she was getting married! She, Sarah Williams, only sixteen years old, head over heels in love with a Fae King who just happened to love her back just as fiercely, was getting married, in a castle no less! It was unreal, and she hoped she wouldn't wake up to find it all a dream.

And now her hair wasn't cooperating! She let out a small scream of annoyance, pulling Ascilla from her monologue. "Whatever is the matter?" she gasped. Sarah groaned and buried her face in her arms on the vanity.

"It's not working!" she mumbled. Ascilla frowned for a moment before asking, "What isn't working?" Sarah could have slapped herself. Or Ascilla for that matter. Instead, she burst into tears

"My hair." she cried, taking a deep breath, "It won't... it won't do what it's supposed to do." She wiped the tears, smearing her makeup in the process. Ascilla brightened at this revelation however.

"Silly girl!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you say that in the first place? I can help you with it!" And with a wave of her hands, Sarah's hair pinned back with an elaborate white headpiece. Grin threatening to split her face in two, Sarah leaped up from her seat and threw her arms around the queen.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Ascilla stiffened and carefully pried herself from Sarah's grip.

"You are, er, welcome my dear." she replied, still shocked by the hug, "No more tears, hmm?" Sarah nodded and sat back at the vanity, fixing her makeup.

"I'm done." she announced at length, standing back up, "How much time do we have?"

Ascilla was about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted her. She opened it to reveal Althalos, wearing a wide smile. "I'm here to escort Lady Sarah to the castle entrance." he stated proudly, "If she is ready?" Sarah nodded and took the faun's arm. Casting a gleeful glance back at Ascilla, she exited the room.

The walk to the castle door seemed to take forever for Sarah. It was taking all the self control she could muster not to run all the way. Fear for her dress kept her in check. Althalos released her arm as they neared the closed door where Letholdus was waiting.

"You look lovely." he informed her with a small smile, "Are you ready?" Sarah nodded and looped her arm through his. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Let's go."

The doors opened seemingly of their own accord, and Sarah blinked at the bright light that flooded into her eyes. Once the adjusted, she was able to see how many had come to the wedding. It was more than she could count, but her attention was swiftly drawn to the figure at the end of the carpeted pathway.

Jareth stood tall and proud, dressed in deep blue. His eyes lit up upon seeing Sarah, and he sent a smile her way. As she drew nearer to him, she could see him mouthing something.

"_You look beautiful_."

Jareth could hardly breathe when Sarah first stepped outside. She was stunning, beautiful, breathtaking, exquisite and any other adjective along those lines. He could hardly believe it was happening; she was actually going to marry him. He almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Was it even possible? The most beautiful, most perfect thing in his world agreed to be his. He was obviously the luckiest Fae alive.

The ceremony was short though to be completely honest, Jareth didn't remember much of it. He was too busy stealing glances at his lovely bride, sneaking hand squeezes and avoiding bouncing on his toes. When could they kiss already? Though it was short, it seemed to take an eternity for the Goblin King; he just wanted to be married already! Who's idea was it to have this long of a ceremony anyway?

Meanwhile, next to him, Sarah was soaking in every moment, reveling in the uniqueness of the situation. She was actually getting married! She was standing in the white dress and everything, gold band resting in her free hand, waiting to be slipped on Jareth's finger. Fae didn't use wedding bands, but Sarah had insisted they keep the mortal custom; it was nice to have a constant reminder she was joined forever to the love of her life.

Speaking of the love of her life, he was getting to look more and more restless, and Sarah quietly nudged him with her foot.

"Stop it." she hissed. Jareth smirked and nudged her back. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead concentrated on the words being recited in Fae; it was some sort of blessing, but she had no idea what was being said. She had opted out of most of the Fae parts of the wedding planning, leaving it to Jareth and his step-mother to plan and leaving herself to be surprised. Now she was regretting it. She could only hope the blessing (if that was what it was) was a good one.

Jareth could hardly stand it. The elderly Fae who was reciting the blessing was going on and on. Honestly, did his grandchildren's grandchildren need to be blessed at _his_ wedding? He was certain he had asked the blessing be kept short; he didn't want to find out what a long one sounded like. Finally, the ancient Fae stopped and with a sweeping motion of his hand said in English, "You may kiss your bride."

_Finally_. Ever since she had walked out on his father's arm, Jareth had been dying to kiss Sarah. Gathering her in his arms, he leaned forward and gently kissed her, reveling in the sweet taste of her mouth. Sarah slowly became heavier in his grip as her knees weakened. Breaking off the kiss too soon for either of their comfort, Jareth turned to face the wedding guests, and held up Sarah's hand along with his. They exploded into cheers (and catcalls in the case of some youths who were attending) and Sarah couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

_Married_.

She was married. He was married. They both were married to each other. All Sarah could think of was _finally_. It was like her life was complete. Now she knew what people meant when they called their lovers their "other half."

However she was pulled from her reverie by Jareth giving her arm a gentle tug. "Time to greet the guests, wife." Sarah shivered at the way he said "wife." It sounded all too wonderful. Throwing him a playful grin, she replied, "Anything you say, husband." He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist as they descended into the crowd of enthusiastic well-wishers. Sarah smiled and nodded at every guest's congratulations and even hugged one or two of the more exuberant Fae. She really only wanted to get to the food table however; she had hardly eaten anything that day. But custom and politeness forced her to thank every single creature expressing their pleasure.

Jareth, sensing her hunger quickly steered them to the table, where they could greet in comfort. However, music soon began playing, and Jareth and Sarah had to open the floor with a dance. As they started a slow waltz, the rest of the world faded away, till it was only the two of them. Twirling Sarah around, Jareth pulled her against him, her back against his chest and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

In response, Sarah spun around and pulled the Goblin King in for a deep kiss. "I love you too." she whispered when he released her lips. Then, with a contented sigh, she laid her head against his chest. This is what it meant to be happy. This was perfection.

It was love.

**xXxXxX**

_Oh my gosh! It's done. I actually finished it! I can't believe it. I'm actually rather sad; I almost cried when I was done. What am I going to do with my life now? I need a cat..._

_Okay, I lied. This isn't exactly the end. I'm going to upload a sort of alternate ending; an after the credits if you will. It's gonna be short, but I was struck with the idea the other day, and I was like, "What the heck? It's my story and I'll do what I bloody well want!" :P So yeah, stay tuned a little longer._

_Oh, and make sure to review._


	28. Alternate Ending

_Here it is folks. The final piece to the puzzle. My alternate ending. I kinda wrote it because I was feeling rather angsty; that's what happens when you watch a movie where your favorite character dies... :( _

_Okay, I feel so guilty about this, but when I first published the last chapter, I didn't have the address for the wedding dress up yet. The last dress was the one Sadon gave Sarah. I now have the address to the dress she wore last chapter up, as well as High Queen Ascilla's dress._

_Annnnyways, here my dears is the alternate ending for the story:_

Toby stared at the statue sitting on the white dresser. The man looked oddly familiar, but the three-year-old couldn't name him. It was horribly ugly, however there was something about the character that seemed almost friendly. Somehow, Toby felt like he would have made a good playmate.

"Toby!" a voice startled him from his contemplation, "You know I'm always telling you to stay out of here." Toby jumped, and in his shock, jostled the dresser. The figurine shook, rattled and with a final tip, fell off the edge of the dresser. Sarah's eyes widened and with a small gasp, she dashed forward, catching the statue just in the nick of time.

"Be careful." Sarah admonished, eyes softening as she gently held the figurine close. Toby could have sworn he saw her eyes fill with tears at that moment. However, Sarah blinked and was back to normal in so quickly, it was as if it never happened.

"I-I'm sorry Sarah." Toby apologized, feeling very guilty. Sarah smiled and tussled his hair.

"Don't worry about it." she said playfully, "Now get out of here. Karen wants you to wash up for dinner."

With a wrinkle of his nose, Toby scurried out the room, singing out in a sing-song voice, "I don't wanna wash my hands! I don't wanna wash my hands!" Sarah laughed at the boys antics and sat down at her old dresser. With a sigh, she carefully set the statue back in its place, gently caressing it as she did so. Wistfully, she rested her chin in her hand and shut her eyes for a moment.

Opening them back up, she wiped away tears as she whispered, "Three years. That's what you promised. Somehow its so much longer than it sounds."

Damn Jareth and his damned proprieties! Sarah had been willing to leave everything and marry the king the moment he confessed his love for her, maybe even before that. But he told her to wait; she was too young he said. So he took her back to the Aboveground. Altered her family's memories and promised to return in three years time. That was one year ago. Two years left and she could finally be reunited with him.

All she had to hold onto until then was the small statue of him; one she'd had since childhood. It wasn't a very good likeness of him. Well not a good likeness compared to what he was now. Before the curse was broken, it would have been a striking resemblance, but now it only reminded her of what she was missing. She didn't know why she kept it on her dresser; every time she looked at it she had to fight the knot in her chest. But it was practically all she had.

Jareth had enchanted her mirror to enable communication, but she rarely spoke to anyone from the Underground. Apparently, since Sadon's capture both realms had plunged into chaos, each inhabitant distrusting another. Letholdus, Oberon and Jareth worked tirelessly and endlessly to pick up the pieces left by Sadon's selfish work, or at least that was what Sarah gathered from the sporadic, brief sightings of Jareth or sometimes Hoggle in the mirror.

There wasn't any arguing with Jareth when he took her back; not even tears worked (and there were lots of tears). He was adamant she stay out of trouble till the tensions cooled and she was older. It made sense, but that didn't mean she liked it one bit. She would rather have been in the Underground, helping Jareth. But all she could do was wait. Wait until at last he would return and take her back down in the Underground. This time forever.


End file.
